Ed, Edd, n Eddy: Chronicles
by ultraguy7x
Summary: An inbetween-qual to Easymac120's EEnE: Teen Series and Rise of the Gourd. Read as the Eds now have friends, new and old, and expeiance new crazt adventures!
1. Long John Eds

**This is my inbetweenqual to easymac120's "EEnE: The Teen series" and his prequel "EEnE: Rise of the Gourd" Enjoy or just go whiney Star Wars fan on me.**

**I will not be describing the characters, why would you be here if you haven't watched the show or read the original fics?**

**Note: There will be 24 episodes and they will vary in length.**

**Special thanks to Easymac120.**

**I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy**

**LONG JOHN EDS **

It's a bright summer morning in the town of Peach Creek and it's as normal as you can get in this town, which isn't much mind you. The three boys known as Ed, Double D, and Eddy sit on the sidewalk of their suburban cul-de-sac. "I. Am. So. Bored." Eddy says as he lies his head down on the concrete with a monotone expression on this face. "Oh come now Eddy, several months ago we went on a grand adventure, then when we came back we achieved popularity and friends. Not to mention we had to fight a villonus version of Jonny. How could you be bored? Relive them in your mind or something." Says Double D, "Man if what you just said ain't pathetic I don't know what is." Eddy says with his usual dry comebacks. "I have something to say: Hamster-Jelly." Says Ed in a very serious tone, a tone that sounded as if he had just given the meaning of life to them or a top class government secret, in which Double D and Eddy just stare at him for eight seconds with a 'WTF' expression on their faces.

Not that far away in the lane, two new-comers to Peach Creek, Kyle and Zoe, are digging through a dumpster. "Alright Zoe," Says Kyle, "How did you ever talk me into this?" "Oh, I have my ways surfer boy." Zoe replies in a humorous tone. "But, why are we doing it?" "'Cause I'm bored, you guys got to have all the fun stopping an evil Jonny. Now I want my adventure, so keep digging." She orders. "What will digging in the garbage find?" Kyle asks, in the past few weeks he's began to suspect that Double D, Jenna, Nazz, Kevin, and perhaps Paul, he was a bit odd, and himself were the only normal kids in the town. "Sometimes adventure is in the place ya least expect it to be." She says.

Kyle then gets out of the dumpster, "Well you're on your own Zoe. Sorry dude but I'm not digging in trash anymore." As soon as he begins to walk away he trips over a bottle. "Hey, plot device time, thank you writers." Zoe says as she picks up the bottle that Kyle had tripped over. "What is it?" Kyle asks he picks himself up. "Whoa, is this what I think and hope it is?" She asks as she pulls a rolled up piece of paper out of the bottle. "A treasure map? It looks right out a cartoon." Kyle comments on its appearance.

Zoe takes the paper out of the bottle and then tosses the bottle away. "Wow, way cool! Look at these dark and dangerous directions." She said in a pirate-like voice. "Let me see that." Kyle says as she gave him the map. Kyle sees a something written on the back of the map and then reads it aloud: "'Beware for this rout is not for the weak of heart. You must have courage, strength, and stuff. Either that or your just insanely full of greed. First you go three miles down the Great Peach Creek River the take a left where it diverts into a river not of Peach Creek. You shall then follow that river for a day, then you shall come upon the graveyard of ships, then after you leave that rotting lagoon behind you shall go to a place where few dare venture. Shipwreck Rock. If and only if you survive that godforsaken obstacle, you must go down the river until you come across a fork in it. One was shall take you to the cave where lies several large crystals, each worth a fortune. The other way, however, will lead to a waterfall and your very demise.'" Kyle finishes. He has a very puzzled look on his face.

"I don't know Zoe; it seems weird that we would find this, like it was staged or something." He says, but Zoe has a determined and extremely exited look on her face. "I'm going to regret reading this aren't I?" Kyle moans. "We've gotta find that treasure! Come on!" she cries as she grabs Kyle and ran down the block. "Zoe wait!" Yells Kyle, she then drops him on to the sidewalk. Kyle get up, again "My day for falling." He mutters, "How are we going to get there? My mom has a boat, but I don't think she'll lend it to two eight year olds." Zoe ponders this for a moment. "I know just the guys who can help us." She then leads him off to the cul-de-sac.

"Honest to God, we had our backs turned for like two seconds!" Eddy moans as Ed, yet again, has his head stuck in a mailbox. "I can't wait for an episode where this hack of a writer explains how this guy got smarter in "Ed, Edd, n Eddy: The Teen Series"!" Eddy yells in frustration. "Eddy's right Ed, how did this happen?" Double D asks as Ed's head sticks out of the mailbox's left side. "If I told you I'd have to eat you Double D." Eddy then sees Paul, one of the new comers, coming towards them. "Yo McMoney, what's happening?" "Well the incredible shrinking brain over there got his head stuck in the mailbox." Eddy says, "I wish I could say this is the first time this has happened to us." "All done." Said Ed, who was now standing right next to Double D as if nothing has happened. "I swear this guy is like magic." Paul says, "Don't ask us hoe he got out, he did this the last time this happened."

Just then Zoe and Kyle come rushing towards them. "The Eds! Just the three wackos I wanted to see!" says Zoe, "Salutations Zoe, what do you require of us on this glorious summer's day?" Double D asks. "Look what we found by the dumpster!" she says as she held up the map. "Yep. A piece of paper." Says Ed importantly. "No genius, its what's on the paper." She gave it to Double D, who examined it. "Why I do believe this is a treasure map. Yes indeed another fake treasure map that will lead up in yet another interesting situation, again." "Wow, what a downer." Kyle says. "Well I am sorry Kyle but you see we have been through this 'treasure hunt' before and it always ended in disaster." "Ah, don't listen to Sockhead here," Eddy says pushing Double D over and grabbing the map, "we'll help you find this treasure and get rich too." "Yo, man, you can count me in." chimes in Paul. "Me seventy-four." Says Ed in agreement.

"Gentlemen, please! You can't honestly believe this is a real treasure map, I think Kyle and Zoe have been tricked." Eddy responds by saying; "Load of crud Double D, if there is a treasure then we will find it." Eddy says leading Ed, Zoe, Paul, and Kyle along. "Why do I bother?" Double D sighs following them. "So tell me Eddy, how are we going to get there? We haven't a boat." Asks Double D. "We'll make one Sockhead. We'll find this treasure without any trouble." "Eddy don't you remember the last boat you captained? That day was a complete disaster." Eddy then stops dead. "Okay you got a point, but who's gonna lead if I'm not?" "Why not Country boy?" Paul suggests. "Why that's an excellent suggestion Paul, I'm sure Rolf would be…" "Rolf? Oh-no! I don't want that guy leading!" "Oh come on Eddy, Rolf could be a great leader he is the leader of those Urban Rangers Jimmy told me about." Kyle says "Even worse!" Eddy cries. "What's his problem?" Zoe asks. "You'll have to forgive him; Eddy's past experience with the Urban Rangers has been less than pleasant." "Oh come on Eddy, treasure remember?" Zoe says to Eddy. "Fine. But he better not try to pull any weirdo tradition of his like sending us over a waterfall or something." "Let's go!" cheers Ed as he picks them all up and heads to Rolf's house.

At Rolf's backyard / farm He is tending to the cows. "Ah, yes a fine offering you give our buckets today my cows." Says Rolf as he shut the door, then turns around to see Ed carrying Double D, Zoe, Kyle, Eddy, and Paul. Ed drops them all down to the ground. "Here we are." He says with pride. "So we are Ed." Double D says picking himself up only to face Rolf. "What be this foolishness Ed-boys and company?" Paul then speaks to Rolf. "Hey listen Country Boy, Zeph and Zoe here found a treasure map and we want your help to get it, dig?" "Dig? I have done no digging today, Jive-talking-Paul-boy." "What he means, Rolf, is we want to go find a treasure out on the river and we want your help." Kyle explains. "Yes I see Water-loving-Kyle-boy. Rolf shall consider this." He then goes into his shed and shuts the door. "What's Rolf doing? It's treasure! He should want to find it no matter what weirdo country he comes from." Eddy says impatiently.

A few minutes later Rolf comes out of and says; "Yes! The Son of a Sheppard will assist you on this quest." "Alright!" cheers Zoe, "But, the Urban Rangers must come along as well." "Oh boy." Double D moans burying his head in his hand. "Oh no! No way are the Urban Losers taking over this treasure hunt!" Rolf the squats down to meet Eddy's eye level. "Oh is that so Three-hairs-Ed-boy?" "Yeah!" Eddy barks back, "Wow bros! Wow!" said Paul as he gets between them, "What happened between you two anyway? Is the times you had with the Urban Rangers that bad McMoney?" "Oh, you better believe it! In fact let's have a montage just to show it!"

MONTAGE

(From 'Oath to an Ed')

_Burrito explodes in the Ed's and Rolf's faces. "No badge." Said Rolf_

_Toilet paper holder fall into the toilet "No badge." Rolf says._

"_SHUT UP SHARA!" Eddy yells. "NO BADGE, EVER!" Rolf yells_

"_It is time for the 'Walk of Shame'" said Rolf _

(From 'An Ed in the Bush')

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Belly button eater!" _

(From 'Ed Overboard')

_The Rangers take Ed away for payback for leaving them with the Kankers. _

(From 'Mission: Ed-possible')

_Ed and Eddy see that Rolf was the one who gave their parents the report cards instead of Double D._

(From 'The Good, the Bad, and the Ed')

_Eddy gets his leg hair pulled off with duct tape._

_Eddy's funny bone is smashed continually into a file cabinet._

_Eddy being thrown through a thorn bush, naked. _

_Eddy and Rolf being smashed by rocks._

_The whole 'Tour of Tears sequence'. _

END MONTAGE

Paul, Zoe, and Kyle just stand there in bewilderment. "Wow, I don't blame ya McMoney; I would hate Country Boy too if I went through all that." Paul says, Zoe, however, is exited. "Oh cool! Rolf can I be in the Urban Rangers too?" Zoe asks with excitement. "Rolf apologizes Crazy-Zoe-girl, but the Urban Rangers are male only." "Male only?" she says, disappointed, "Looks like Woman's rights still have a lot of complaining to do!" she says jokingly, "We apologize for that joke, the writer has been beaten with rocks in retaliation." Double D says to the reader. "Anyway back to the plot." He finishes. "Oh come on Eddy, the Urban Rangers can help us over come these obstacles plus, they might not ask for a share of the money they might get some badge for it." Double D persuades Eddy. Eddy sighs "Fine they can help." "All is good then, yes? We shall need a boat, we Urban Rangers have none." "Wait so you have a freaking train but you don't have a boat?" Eddy asks angrily. "Budget stuff." Rolf says, simply. "My mom has a boat, we could use it." "Very well then we sail at 9o'clock tomorrow!" Rolf declares, "No-neck-Ed-boy, you shall be cook, Double-D-Ed-boy, you shall be first mate and map reader. Everyone else, decide you own job title! Rolf must go tell the other Urban Rangers!" They all leave and prepare for the next day.

The Cabin Cruiser Kyle's mom owns, is sitting in the river with Eddy bringing a wheel barrel of food, Double D is making sure everything was ready, Paul's filling up the gas tank, Ed is…well Ed, Kyle has brought his guitar as always, Zoe is building a crow's nest that Rolf ordered her to build. Kevin, Jenna, Nazz, and Sarah all stand around the ship to watch. "So you sure this treasure is Real Double D?" asks Kevin, "I hope so, or else it will be just another goose chase, just like the others." "Wow this town must've seen some loco stuff." Jenna says, "You have no idea." Nazz responds. Just then they see a carriage being driven by Jimmy and Jonny, the latter of which is blowing a horn. The carriage is pulled by Victor, who speeds towards the small dock, he stops and Jimmy is thrown off. "Jimmy!" cries Sarah, "I'm alright." Jimmy says, getting up, Jonny then opens the door of the carriage and says: "Presenting: Captain Rolf!" Rolf walks out of the carriage looking strange in what must be a captain's uniform from his country, it has long sleeves and was red, a very bizarre looking hat that was purple, with big black shoes and pants. Double D walks down to greet Rolf, "Salutations, Captain we are almost ready to set sail." He reports. "Very well, First Mate Ed-boy. Urban Rangers Jimmy, Jonny, and Plank take you place among the crew." "Yes Sir." They both say, they go on board. Double D, Jimmy, Eddy, Kyle, Paul, Ed, Jonny, and Plank wait on board as Rolf stepped on and looks around. "Very good crew, today we embark on a journey to riches, for our friends, and the 'Treasure finding badge!' for us!" Jimmy and Jonny cheer at that, "Now my friends set the sails!" "There are no sails!" calls Jenna from the dock. "Then let the wooden bork-bork-bork loose!" Rolf commands, "What the heck are you talking about?" Eddy yells, "How is Rolf supposed to work on this ship?" Double D sighs "Just start the engine, Paul." "Yes sir." Paul said and went up and starts the ship. "Ah now this ship works." Rolf said "Set sail then!" The ship gets out of the dock and starts out. "Good luck guys!" calls Nazz, "Don't get hurt Jimmy!" Sarah calls out. "I'll try not to Sarah!" Jimmy calls back.

"When the course is laid and the anchors weighed a sailors blood begins racing!" Jimmy starts to sing then Eddy walks next to him. "You sing another word you're going overboard." "Yes sir." Jimmy says nervously. Inside the cabin Rolf goes over to Jonny, who's the helmsmen, "How are we doing Jonny-the-wood-boy?" "We're doing a six on the power and it looks like smooth sailing for a while, captain." "Very good, continue." Double D then walks up to Jonny and Plank, "Jonny, make sure to take the left after two miles, that's where we want to go." "Plank says he'll remind me Mr. D." Double D then walks out of the cabin to see Ed carrying dynamite! "Ed! Where in heaven's name did you get this?" "Rolf gave it to me to put in his quarters." "Thank you, now I have to have a chat with Rolf." Double D goes on top of the cabin where Rolf stands looking out at the river. "Rolf, do you care to explain why Ed was taking explosives to your quarters?" "Ah yes Double D Ed-boy, you see Rolf wants to be prepared for anything we may come across." "But Rolf are you sure that dynamite is necessary?" "Of course! Now be off!" Double D climbs down, with worry written on his face. 'Oh, I know this whole thing will end badly.' he thought. Ten minutes later there's a sharp turn that made everyone on the ship fall over. "We must've made the turn." Kyle says to Paul, they all hurry up to see the ship going down another river. "Well done Jonny, you could have given us a warning though." Double D said, "Warning? Plank says you knew the turn was sharp, why didn't ya hang on to something?" Johnny asked for Plank. "Well done Rolf's crew, tonight we shall feast on Eddy's food." Rolf declares as the sun begins to set.

Later that evening Eddy comes out with the food. "Alright hot dogs and fries for everyone!" He says as he gives them to everyone. "Ah yes Three-hairs-Ed-boy you have done well." Rolf says as he smells the hot dog. "Rolf, who is going to be the helm guy tonight? Me and Plank are exhausted." Jonny asks Rolf as he eats. "Very well Jonny-the-wood-boy, Kyle-boy shall take your place tonight." "Don't I get a say in this?" asks Kyle, "No! Rolf has spoken. Now eat up." "Adventure, oh brother." Kyle mutters.

That night, Kyle is barley awake, he can feel the fog around the ship going into his face. He hears foot steps behind him. Then a wack on the head. He slips into darkness. A hand set's the ship's speed from three speed to ten speed. The ship then sped off into the misty moon-lit night.

Paul is having a nice dream of sexy woman giving him a massage, then he is suddenly whammed on the head as he falls off of the wooden bench he lay on. "What the heck was that?" "We're under attack!" cries Ed, who grabs a random piece of wood and runs out on deck. The others follows him where they see Kyle moaning in pain, "Dude, what happened?" "We hit something, wicked, I hope it was a rock!" Zoe says. "Relax people!" Eddy says he then climbs over to the front of the ship. "Wow! We hit another ship!" It was true, they had hit what looks like an old alligator tug boat, "Well here's that grave yard of ships the map was talking about." Says Zoe "G-G-G-Graveyard?" asks Jimmy, frightened, "No need to fear Jimmy, it's only a term used to describe an area in the water where multiple ships have sunk." Double D encourages.

Jonny gets into the cabin and reverses the ship. The ship backs out and it has some dents and scratches, which Double D inspects. "We'll be fine Captain, nothing major." "Good, Paul-boy, refuel the tank of bad smells we continue, no matter what!" "Sure thing." Paul said as goes to get a tank of gas. They continue on, Double D decides to ask Kyle what had happened. "I don't know Double D, I felt a wham on my head then I just fell asleep dude." "Jonny also told Rolf and I that the speed was set to ten instead of three, did you do that?" "No, I don't know who did." The cruiser then exits the graveyard of ships.

"Jonny-the-wood-boy, keep a look out for a large pile of rocks." "Yes Captain Rolf, sir." Jonny says as he keeps hold of the helm. Rolf then walks out to the deck and looks up to see Jimmy in the crow's nest that Zoe had built. "Ranger Jimmy, how does it look from that position?" "All clear so far Captain." Jimmy says, he turns to Zoe on the deck, "Um, Zoe? Are you sure this is thing you built is safe?" Zoe looks up, "Of course Jim! It's as safe as I am sane." "God help me." Jimmy mutters in fear. "Captain, may we have a word with you?" Double D calls to Rolf from the stairwell, leading to the lower deck. "Yes, yes Ed-boys." Rolf goes below deck to meet them. "Uh, Captain, the rest of us are wondering how do you plan to get us past 'Ship Wreck Rock' and the waterfall?" "Yeah Stretch, how do ya plan on getting us over those?" Eddy adds in, "Cheese!" cries Ed. They ignore what Ed said and continue; "You see Ed-boys that was why we brought explosives, we shall blast our way past these obstacles!" "Okay! Now I have no regrets taking this nut along!" says Eddy. "I don't know, it seems terribly risky, not to mention dangerous." "Ah relax Sockhead!" "Yes, Rolf agrees with the short Ed-boy." "Me too." Says Ed.

"Rocks ho!" cries Jimmy, they all immediately run up to the deck, to see the rocks getting closer. "Slowing us down, sir." Jonny calls from inside the cabin, "Good Ranger Jonny and Ranger Plank." As they get closer and closer to the rocks they see how sharp and jagged the rocks are. They were black and shiny, they have pieces of wood strewn about them, hinting at the ship wrecks. "Wowie Plank, sure does look creepy!" Jonny says. ""Stop!" yells Rolf, the ship then screeches to a halt, "Hey, wait a minute, how did we screech? We're on a boat." Paul wonders. "No-brain-Ed-boy, bring me the boom-boom stick!" Rolf commands, "You bet." Ed replies as he goes to get the dynamite, "Now Rolf, are you sure this is safe?" Double D asks, "Yeah, you won't blow us up will you?" Jimmy asks nervously. "No, no, no, we shall not die, probably horrendously injured, but no die." 'I'm beginning to agree with Eddy, we shouldn't have brought Rolf along!' Double D thinks. "Here ya go Rolf." Ed says as he hands the dynamite to Rolf. "Well done Ed-boy. Now Ranger Jonny prepare to back up as fast as Wilfred on bath night!" "Yes sir, Plank and I will have us in safe distance before ya can say…" "Good, now shut it!" Rolf yells up to Jonny, "Uh, yes sir." Jonny says. "In the name of my Great Nano…save our rears from doom." "What?" Paul asks. Rolf throws the explosive onto the rock and Jonny reverses hard. Then there's a mighty 'BOOM!' they are almost thrown off their feet from the blast. They look over to the smoking ruins of the rock. "That was soooo wicked!" cheers Zoe, "Let's do it again!" says Ed "Well….okay" agrees Rolf, "Uh, Rolf, is that necessary? Asks Double D, too late, another great 'BOOM!'. "One more, just for good measure," says Rolf, "Stop it for God's Sake!" cries Double D "Very well, Ranger Jonny, take us through." "Aye Aye Rolf, sir." Jonny responds, he then takes them through the now smoking ruins of the rock.

Half an hour later they hear Jonny calling to everyone. "I see it too buddy! Everyone, fork in the river!" Everyone looks at the fork, one river going right and one going left. "Which do we take?" Eddy asks, "I don't know, the map doesn't say." Double D says, "We shall take the right." Says Rolf, "Right? But Rolf, how can we be certain that it goes to the…" "Rolf has spoken!" Rolf yells, they go ahead right. Then the waterfall begins to pull them towards their doom. "Well what do you know, Rolf was wrong." Rolf says.

"Quick! Abandon ship! Woman and me first!" Eddy yells, "Ranger Jonny reverse!" Rolf orders to Jonny, who sets the ship's speed to ten and in reverse, but no avail, "The current is too strong Captain!" "Drop anchor!" Rolf yells, Paul then pushes the anchor button, but it's broken! "Ain't no good Country boy, it's jammed!" "Curses!" Rolf moans. Kyle looks around and he sees a long chain on the deck, 'This will do, but where is something heavy?" then he is knocked to the ground, "Ouch! Watch it dude!" "Oh, sorry Kyle!" says Ed, Wait a minute, Ed, that's it! Kyle then ties the chain around Ed. "Ed, jump into the water and pull us away from the waterfall, go!" "Okay, I believe I can fly!" yells Ed as he jumps into the water. "What just happened?" Double D asks, "Ed is gonna pull us away from the waterfall dude!" "What? Are you sure this will work Kyle?" asks Jimmy, "its Ed, a 25/75 chance of it actually working." Snarks Eddy. Just then there's a jerk, and the ship begins to slowly turn around, "Alright! The big dude did it!" Kyle cheered, "Oh, most wicked." Says Zoe, "Keep pulling Ed!" Double D calls down, "Yeah don't let go armpit!" Paul yells. Just then, they go backwards and with a big jerk, they are held in place by Ed and a safe enough distance of the falls. Jonny then turns the boat around, "Ed, let go!" Eddy yells then they go slowly back. Rolf, Eddy, and Paul pull Ed up, then he spit water all over Jimmy. "Well done Large-Ed-boy." Rolf says. They make it back to the fork and go left.

"Now this is the right way, yes, Rolf has spoken." "Told ya we'd be better off on our own." Eddy mutters to Double D. After a few minutes they arrive at a lagoon, and a cave nearby. "We made it!" cheers Kyle.. They tie the ship down and Rolf gives out orders. "Rangers Jimmy, Jonny, and Plank stay behind to guard the ship." "Yes sir." They both say obediently. The rest go inside the cave, to find a tunnel-way, but with spikes from both sides, jabbing into the other wall. "No way am I going through those things!" Paul says, "I will." Said Ed, who walks right into them and falls backwards. "Well, I tried." Ed says. "We shall go in and conquer any challenge ahead of us!" Zoe declares. Eddy, Kyle, Rolf, Double D, and Zoe climb over the spikes and into a room with a small hole, leading to the treasure probably. "Now what?" Eddy asks, "We go through." Double D answers. Double D went through first, then Zoe, then Rolf tried to but is too tall, and Eddy is too wide, so Kyle goes through and Eddy calls "Bring me a big one guitar boy!"

"What's up ahead Double D?" asks Zoe, "I see a hole up ahead, that's it." Double D responds, they the go through the hole to a room filled with crystals! "We did it! Oh so wicked! Ha!" cheers Zoe. Kyle sees a huge crystal that's small enough to fit through the hole. "Hey Eddy! Catch dude!" he yells as he pushes it down the whole. He then hears Eddy: "Oh baby, we are gonna have one heck of a sweet friendship…" Then the ground starts to shake. The cave is starting to collapse! "Oh darn it I knew something like this would happen!" Double D moans, Zoe wastes no time going through the hole, neither does Kyle nor Double D, who make it into the hole just as the cave ceiling comes down, crushing all the crystals. They quickly make it through to find Eddy panicking. "What's going on Double D?" Eddy asks, "It's a cave in! We must get out of here!" Double D answers "Why do I even expect to have luck anymore?" Eddy says in anger, "No time to explain Karma now dude, let's bolt!" Kyle says as there's a great cracking sound, they turn around to see that Ed has ripped out all of the spikes. "Why didn't you do that before?" Eddy asks, "Do what?" Ed asks, confused as always. "Yo, I don't mean to interrupt or anything, but, shouldn't we run away?" Paul asks. "Uh, he's got a point." Zoe says. They all run out, Eddy still carrying the large crystal.

They all get out of the cave, as soon as the entrance to the cave collapses in on it's self, the dust rushing out in a cloud. "Well, okay what a day time to go home. Yes?" Rolf says with pride. Double D begins to inspect the crystal, "So come on Sockhead, how much is it worth?" Eddy asks with anticipation. "It's fake, Eddy." "?" Eddy screams into the heavens. "Okay, now that you've made my ears bleed, yes Eddy, it is indeed fake." "Why. What did I do to deserve this? Don't answer that." He says angrily, "Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going home." Paul says, "I hear ya bro." agreed Kyle, "Send 'em the movie Frank." Says Ed as he walks towards the boat with them. "Ranger Jonny and Ranger Plank, start up our vessel." "Yes sir." Says Jimmy. A few minutes later the ship is at full speed, heading for home. "Uh, Captain Rolf, Plank wants to know do if still get our 'Treasure finding Badge'?" says Jonny. "Well… what the hay? Sure." Says Rolf. "Yay!" cheers the two Rangers.

Later, the as the sun is setting, Double D has called everyone to the deck for a talk. "I have been thinking and after all that has happened in the past few days has been rather suspicious, Kyle and Zoe just happened to find a treasure map leading us to a path of danger and 'wickedness' if you will." Everyone gasps, Jimmy then says "Y-y-you mean the one behind this is…" "Alec Baldwin?" asks Ed, "No Ed, it was Zoe!" "Okay, ya got me smart guy. It was me, me the whole time! I set the ship to a ten so we would get there faster, it was I who jammed of the anchor before we left, and it was I who was the second gunmen on the grassy knoll!" "What?" "Sorry, got carried away, and it was me behind everything else!" "Where did those freaking huge crystals come from then?" Eddy asks, "My aunt runs a fake jewelry store, she gave me loads of 'em." "But those things in the cave…" Kyle begins, "Oh, those were already there, and I made the roof fall in with a special lever in that small cavern." She explains. "Okay, so the mystery is solved, we almost died, and Rolf and his rangers have acquired the 'Treasure finding badge'!" Jonny and Jimmy cheers at this, "Wait a sec, if Jonny is down here with us, then who's driving the boat?" Kyle asks. "Oh, Plank is taking over for me." Jonny says. "Get up there now Jonny!" Everyone yells, "Alright, don't see what you're so worried about." He says as he walks up to take the controls.

Later as they begin to approach Peach Creek, Kyle looks out to the setting sun and the red sky and says "Hey guys look at that." They all look over to the sun set and are awed by it's beauty, "Too bad we don't have a camera." Says Double D. "This reminds me of something my grandpa once told me. 'Red sky at night, sailor's delight.'" Kyle says happily. "Is it me or did we just make a very bad attempt at a poetic ending?" asks Ed, "Yeah." says Zoe; "Pretty much." agrees Paul, "Uh-hu." Says Jonny, "Well, at least we tried."

** THE END**

**So please review and give you own opinions.**

**TRIVIA**

**Incase your wondering what song Jimmy begins to sing, its "Sailing for Adventure" from "Muppet Treasure Island".**

**I'm expecting to get some negative reaction for this chapter, but remember constructive criticism.**

**Next up: Count Edula **


	2. Count Edula

**And now…here is the second chapter ever, Count Edula. **

**Special thanks to Easymac120 **

**I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy**

**COUNT** **EDULA**

One Monday night in Double D's room, Ed and Eddy are sitting on his bed waiting for him to get back, there is a tarp covering something on a table in front of Double D's bed. "I wonder why Double D asked us here." Says Ed, "Yeah, and he'd better give us some food, I had no dinner." Says Eddy. Double D walks in and he is carrying 3 pizzas! "Holy crud Sockhead! Pizzas, for real?" "Yes indeed gentlemen, I joke you not, three pizzas for the three of us." "What's the occasion Double D?" asks Eddy, "Well," responds Double D, "my parents have bought me…" he walks over to the tarp and pulls it off, "A flat-screen TV!" "Oh goody, goody!" yells Ed "Ya know Double D, I'm gonna take some of the things I said about your parents back." Eddy says, "What?" asks Double D, "Nothing!" Eddy quickly says.

"Well gentlemen, I picked out something from my father's DVD collection that I think we'll all enjoy," He then pulls out… "Bram Stoaker's Dracula!" Classic for me, weird for Ed, and… well something for you Eddy." "Which Dracula is it? The old black and white one or the one with Commissioner Gordon?" "The latter Eddy, it will satisfy all of us. Now sit back, and enjoy." Double D sit on his chair, Eddy lays on the bed, and Ed sits on the floor as the movie began.

Creepy, eerie music fills the room. "_The year is fourteen-hundred-ninety-seven_," says Anthony Hopskin's voice. Two hours later as the movie ended with Mina Harker cutting off Dracula's head. "Well, that was quite a movie going experience." Says Double D, "Uh, sure, whatever Double D." says Eddy, he didn't want neither Ed nor Double D that was a little scared by the movie. Ed looks at the uneaten pizza slices and crusts. He looks as Double D, "Can I guys?" "Sure." They both say at once, and within seconds, no more pizza. "I don't know where he puts it and I don't want to know." Eddy says with a creeped out voice. The three go down stairs and Eddy and Ed leave. "Good night gentlemen." Calls Double D, as Eddy and Ed walk down the street Eddy looks around nervously.

A minute later as Eddy got into his house he locks the doors and quickly runs to his room. "Come on Eddy," he says to himself, "its Ed's thing to think a movie is real, not yours!"

The next day the three Eds are walking to school, "Ah, what a bright and glorious day of the late summer, don't you agree fellows?" Double D asks, "Uh, sure whatever Sockhead." Eddy says, not really paying attention. . All of a sudden Double D and Eddy are knocked to the ground and look up to see Ed just standing there. "Ed? What's wrong?" asks Double D, "Hey lumpy, ya have a heart attack or something? Move it!" Yells Eddy, "The evil are among us.", "As is your atrocious grammar Ed." Double D comments, he looks ahead to see three boys. One is normal size, with long, loose black hair, a purple shirt, black pants, and purple sneakers. He also sports an 'ankh' necklace. The second boy is tall, about a head taller than Ed, he wears a Black and Purple stripped sweater, black pants with chains, and purple sneakers. His long black hair covers up his eyes. The third and final boy was round and fat and the shortest of all three boys, he has black hair with a purple beanie, a black shirt with a white skull logo, purple pants and black sneakers.

Ed just kept staring at them, "Um, Ed, it's impolite to stare. Remember?" Double D says, as he looks up at the three, who haven't noticed yet, "These fine boys are just what you call Goths." Double D explains, "Ya know Ed, Emos." Eddy adds in, earning a disapproval look from Double D. "But Double D, they look a lot like vampires!" Ed whispers, "Ed, to assure you that they are not vampires, I shall introduce us to them." Double D says. The trio walks over to the Goth boys. "…And so I told him 'So go make yourself a sandwich, you're stomach sounds like a Nazgul for God's sake!'" says the tall one, earning a laugh from the average height goth and a smile from the fat goth. "Greetings gentlemen," says Double D, all three turn around to face them, "I am Eddward, with two D's, but most people call me Double D, this…um, impressionable young fellow, is Ed," Ed is trying to hide behind Double D, "and this um, short fellow is Eddy." "Short? You're in for it Sockhead." "Yeah, we all know who you guys are," Says the average height one "how could we not with all the stuff that happened over here last fall and winter." "Dudes that booster shot day scheme, pure genius, you had 'em running like decapitated chickens!" says the tall one. "Thanks, it was my idea to scare Kevin, so I guess the whole school was a major bonus." Says Eddy. "Did he say decapitated chickens?" Ed quickly asks, "How rude we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Sean." Says Sean, "I'm Bill," says the tallest one, "and this is Dean, he doesn't talk." he says pointing to the fat one.

"Hi guys," says a girl's voice the six look over to see a goth girl, Double D and Ed both recognize her but Eddy doesn't. The girl has shoulder-length, purple-fringed black hair that covers her left eye, black eyeshadows, pink lipstick, and purple fingernails. She wears a black halter top with a purple pendant that connects the neck strap, black pants with a purple belt, black-&-white sneakers, silver earrings, and a white flower hairclip. "Hey Rachel." Says Bill and Sean at once, and Dean gives her a nod. "Greetings Rachel, long time no see." Double D greets her, "Hey Double D, how've ya been?" "Fine, thank you." He replies. "Hello Rachel, do you know these vampires?" asks Ed, "Ed! That's not polite…" Double D scolds, but Rachel says, "Its okay Double D, Marie told me that big Ed here is a little bit on the negative side, no Ed, they are not vampires, just goths." "You know Corpse Bride here Double D?" Eddy asks, "Yes Eddy, Rachel is a friend of the Kanker sisters, she moved here after the movie, and it was right before the Gourd's little invasion that Ed and I met her." Double D explains, "She's a friend of the Kanker sisters?" Eddy asks in shock, "Yeah, what of it Eddy? The Kanker sisters told me all about you three, shortstop." Rachel retorts, "Short?" Eddy says angrily, "So they aren't vampires?" asks Ed, "No Ed, vampires are things for movies, books, video games etc" The bell rings "Oh we mustn't be late!" cries Double D as he runs into school, "Later vampire girl." Eddy says to Rachel, who growls.

Later at lunch, the Eds sit with Paul and Kevin, they tell them about the incident this morning. "I don't know about vampires, but if she is, that Rachel girl can bite me any time 'cause she's hot." Says Paul, who looks over to Rachel with Bill and Sean at a table. "You better thank God she's out of earshot dude." Laughs Kevin, Eddy walks away to get something from his locker, as Double D had finally assured Ed that the goths were not vampires "But Double D, what about zombies?" Eddy hears Ed ask, he also hears a rather loud groan from Double D. Eddy walks to his locker and takes out a book for the next class. He walks down the hallways and sees Dean at his locker, Eddy stops he looks closely at the mirror in Dean's locker to see…he has no reflection!

Eddy quickly hides behind a wall, "Did I really just see that?" he asks himself, he looks around to see that Dean, indeed, has no reflection. "I'm I going crazy?" Eddy asks himself. Later during math class Eddy is still thinking it over, '_How can he have no reflection, what if he is a vampire?_' "Eddy!" says the teacher, "Can you give me the final step in this proof?" the teacher asks, "Um… Reflection?" Eddy says nervously, "Correct, reflexive property." Says the teacher, a bit amazed. A half-hour later Eddy is walking to his next period, when he sees Bill looking at a poster and hears him saying "I love coming to these things." He walks away, Eddy looks at the poster with curiosity, only to see that it's a poster for a blood drive! Eddy gasps and looks at the poster 'STAFF ONLY' it says. "Why would he go to a staff only blood drive?" Eddy asks himself, ''_Cause he's a vampire!_' he thinks with horror.

Later as school ends Eddy looks over too see Sean wearing sunglasses and walking in shade of the trees. "Vampires are weakened by the sun!" Eddy whispers to himself. "Hey guys," he says to Ed and Double D, "could you guys come over to my house?" "Uh…yep" answers Ed, "Why certainly Eddy." Replies Double D.

Later at Eddy's house, Double D and Ed sit on Eddy's bed as he paces around. "Eddy, is there any specific reason as to why you called us here?" asks Double D, "Alright, I know this is gonna sound like I'm stealing Ed's act but, I think the goths are vampires!" Eddy declares, "Oh please no you too…" "Vampires Double D!" yells Ed "I was right and now the vampires will drink our blood!" "Ed!" yells Double D, Ed calms down immediately, "At the risk of sounding like a broken record, THERE ARE NO SUCH THINGS AS VAMPIRES!" Double D yells, "Yeesh Sockhead you don't have to scream." Says Eddy, "Look who's talking." Double D mutters. "I know they're vampires, and I've seen proof. Dean had no reflection. Bill was exited about a blood drive that's for staff only, and Sean was avoiding the sunlight, and Rachel…well, she's creepy and friends with the Kankers." Eddy explains, "Top that, Double D."

"You're crazy." Double D says, "Okay I do admit there was a Dracula, but he was a Christian prince who slaughtered all that opposed him, that part was true, but the rest is fiction. Unless you can get me some proof that the goths are as you claim them to be, nosferatu, you're on your own. Good day." Double D says as he walks out the door. "'Find proof'" Eddy says in a mock voice, "Ed, were going proof hunting." "I'll get my hula skirt!" says Ed.

Later Eddy and Ed are looking through the school directory for Sean's house. "Come on where is it, where is it?" Eddy mutters as he looks through the pages, "This would be so much easier if Double D were here. He has the patience to do this crud." He continued, "There it is Eddy! See? Sean Sullivan. 2606 Jackson Drive!" Ed points out, "Ed, Ya hunk of lump, you actually did something right, Now to Sean's house!" Ed picks up Eddy and runs out into the night, and shortly arrives at Sean's house. Eddy looks around to make sure no one can see is around to see them. "Okay Ed, lets go for it." They walk over to the side of the house.

"Okay Ed, lift me up." Eddy says as Ed lifts him up to the window. Eddy then takes out something, the old Polaroid camera, "Okay, let's see what proof we can find in… here… oh man." Eddy says in shock, "What is it Eddy?" Ed asks, he looks down nervously; they are standing on a wobbly garbage can that won't hold much longer. "It's a bat!" exclaims Eddy. There really was a bat, inside of a cage in Sean's room. Eddy quickly takes a picture of the bat. "Okay, Ed now let's get out of here before someone sees us." Eddy says, just then…BANG! Eddy and Ed are on the ground, the garbage can is crushed. Eddy looks at the camera, its fine, but has a few marks on it, the picture also comes out. "Alright Ed, lets get the heck out of here." They here the window opening, "Who's out there?" they hear Sean call. The two quickly run away, before Sean can see either of them.

The next day at school, Eddy stops by Dean's locker and sees Bill with him, Eddy takes out the camera, and quickly snaps a photo, and runs for the hills. They both turn around, but shrug and continue with what they were doing. Later at lunch, Eddy and Ed sit next to Double D. "Okay Sockhead, you wanted proof, well here it is." Eddy says showing the pictures of the bat in Sean's room, and the picture of Bill and Dean with no reflection. Double D looks at them, with a raised eye brow. "See? Bill and Dean have no reflections! And this one," Eddy says, "We spied on Sean's room, this bat was in there!" "You spied on Sean?" Double D asks, "You wanted proof, Double D." Ed says. "Okay I will admit it is odd that they do not have reflections, or that there is a bat in Sean's room, but there's more than likely a logical explanation." Double D says, trying to bring some sense into this. "What's with you?" Eddy asks, ticked off at how oblivious Double D is being, "Why can't you just accept it? It's right in front of you." Eddy says. Kevin then sits down with them, "Hey dudes, what's up?" he says. "Eddy and Ed are still under the ridiculous idea that the goths are vampires." Double D explains, "Well, if you want to prove it, I overheard them talking, they're gonna meet in Sean's house tonight for something." Kevin says to them, "A meeting at Sean's tonight?" Eddy says, "Perfect." "What are you getting at, Eddy?" Double D asks, "We go there tonight, spy on them, and then…BAM! We uncover the truth about them being vampires." Eddy says with pride, "Count me in! I, Ed the ed shall uncover the vampire's…uh…stuff." Ed says bravely, but stupidly. "Sorry man, I've got chores tonight, but I'll hunt them down if you guys 'disappear'." Says Kevin. "Well Sockhead, you in or out?" Eddy asks Double D. "Oh fine! But only to prove that the goths are not vampires, and that you are being ridiculous!" Double D says, sounding very annoyed.

Later at Eddy's house, just before nightfall, the three Eds were getting ready. "Nightfall Eddy? Wouldn't it be more of an advantage to attack at day?" Double D asks sarcastically, "Because, we will catch them in act Double D, they won't know what happened, and we'll have proof positive that they are vampires." Eddy responds, "Weapons are ready Eddy." Says Ed, as he drags out a sack. "Oh boy, let's see what you were able to salvage up." Eddy says excitedly, he opens the bag and pulls out… a bunch of garlic, a cross, a flashlight, and a meat stake. Eddy and Double D look at Ed, "It's supposed to be a sharp stake Ed." Says Double D "Its sirloin, does that count?" Ed answers, causing Double D to face palm and say; "My patience is wearing thin, let's get this charade over with."

Later at Sean's house, it is raining hard and the three hide in the bushes, as Eddy looks with the old x-ray goggles fixed up to night-vision goggles. "Okay here comes Rachel." Eddy whispers. "Hi Sean, the others here yet?" They hear Rachel say, "Yeah, they're ready, come on in." they hear Sean say to her. He takes her inside and closes the door. "Okay boys, here's the plan," Eddy begins to explain "Ed, you and I will enter through that upstairs porch thing, the window is open, I'll go in through there and let you in the door. We will then move in on them, and Double D, when you hear sounds of a fight, come in and help us finish them off." Eddy says to them. "Gotcha." Says Ed, "Oh yes, fearless leader." Double D says sarcastically.

Eddy and Ed move in on the house and climb up the support beams, while Double D walks up to the porch and prepares to enter. When Eddy and Ed finally get up on to the balcony, Double D says, "What am I doing out here in the rain? Vampire hunting? That's it, I'm ending this." He knocks on the door, and Sean's mom answers it, "Yes, are you another of Sean's friends? I've never seen you before." She asks "No ma'am, I'm an acquaintance of Sean, and would like to talk to him." Double D says, "Okay, come with me." She says, leading him upstairs. She knocked on the door to Sean's room and Rachel answers it. "Oh hi Mrs. Sullivan, Double D? What are you doing here?" she asks, "I have to talk to the four of you." Double D explains.

Meanwhile upstairs, Eddy is stuck in the window and Ed is trying to push him through, "Man, this window is smaller than I thought it was." Eddy says as Ed pushes him farther, "Ed, go to the end of the porch, then charge!" Eddy orders, "Righto." Says Ed, he runs back to the end of the balcony, then runs with all his might and pushes Eddy through. Eddy goes flying, straight into the wall, leaving a hole, the size of Eddy's head! "Okay, I'm hurt now," says Eddy, as he gets up and wearily walks to the door and lets Ed in, "Sorry Eddy, I did not know you're head was made of iron." Ed says. The two look at the hole in the wall, "You think they'll notice?" Eddy asks, thankful that the thunder was covering up everything. Ed picked up a large picture and put it in front of the hole, "They won't know." Says Ed, "Ed, I love it when you become smart for a few seconds." Says Eddy he then turns and says, "Now let's get down to business."

Rachel, Sean, Bill, Dean, and Double D sit down in Sean's room, as Double D explains the situation to them, "So you see, Eddy thinks you're all vampires." Double D explains, causing Rachel to look offended, while Bill and Sean look amused, and Dean seems neutral. "Why would he think that?" asks Rachel, with anger in her voice, "Well, Eddy noticed that Dean had no reflection." Double D begins, "Oh that, Dean has a trick mirror in his locker, it won't have a reflection for anybody that's right in front of it." Rachel explains, "Alright, but he also said he noticed Bill looked exited for a staff only blood drive." Double D brought up, "I just love helping out at those things." Bill explains, "Well that explains it, but what about Sean's staying out of the sunlight?" Double D says, "Well, I just had eye surgery a few weeks ago, and my doctor wants me to stay out of the sunlight for a few weeks." Sean says.

Just then the door busts open, revealing a soaked Ed and Eddy, "Die vampires!" Eddy yells as he jumps on Sean with the steak and pounds the slab of meat on Sean's chest. "This has been quite a night," Double D mutters, "Eddy! Sean is not a vampire!" Double D exclaims, "How do you kn-" "Sean just had eye surgery so that's why he's staying out of the sun, Bill likes helping out at blood drives, and Dean has a trick mirror in his locker." Double D explains quickly, "Say what?" Ed asks, "Oh, uh, sorry about this." Eddy says, getting off of Sean, "Wait! What about the bat?" Eddy quickly brings up, "That's right, you didn't explain the bat." Double D says. "Oh this little guy?" asked Sean as he took out a cage with a bat inside it. "My dad is a vet, he found this guy on the road with a broken wing, since the vet where my dad works at is full, and we decided to keep him here until he gets better, we're gonna release him tomorrow, that's why I invited the guys over, so they can see him before we let him go." Sean says, leaving Eddy feeling like a complete jerk.

"See Eddy, this is what happens when you jump to conclusions." Says Double D, "Sorry guys," Eddy says to the goths, "and sorry for stealing you're thing, Ed." "Oh it's okay Eddy, but next time you do it I'm suing your butt from here to Pakistan." Ed says, with a big smile on his face. "So what do ya say vampires," Eddy teases, "let's just forget this little stunt ever happened?" Eddy asks, "Sure, but I'm gonna kick you're ass for insulting me because of something stupid such as looks." Rachel says, smirking, "I'd like to see it happen." Eddy says, to which Double D just moans, "Oh it will happen, when you least expect it." She says deviously.

Later as the rain has stopped the Eds leave for home, as the goths leave also. Bill walks with Dean, Dean waves goodbye as he turns to a different street. Bill continues on the sidewalk to his apartment and stops, and starts laughing evilly, "Hahahahahahahahahaha-hahahaHAHAHA!" he laughs insanely, then says "I just remembered last night's Robot Chicken." And he continues on his way home.

**Well episode 2 is done! **

**Review and praise or bash.**

**Next Week: To love an Ed: The Kanker sisters remember how they came to Peach Creek, how they heard of and met the Eds, and met the other kids. **


	3. To Love an Ed

**Episode 3 is here. I used all my creativeness on this episode. Enjoy.**

**NOTE: Kanker episode people! I wanted to do an episode all about them, because we won't be seeing much of them. **

**Special thanks to and co-written by Easymac120 **

**I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy**

**To Love an Ed**

It's a gloomy Monday afternoon and it raining hard, so hard it sounds like the sky is dropping nails! Kyle, Jimmy, Sarah, and Zoe run to Kyle's house with Kyle and Zoe laughing as they run. "What's so funny?" Sarah asks as Jimmy runs into Kyle's window covered patio, "I love rain! Oh the glorious mud it makes!" cheers Zoe, "Yeah dude!" agrees Kyle, "Back in Pomelo Beach we never got much rain, but I always loved it every time we got it!" he says as he jumps into a puddle getting water allover Sarah! Sarah growls, then smirks, jumping into another puddle getting water allover Kyle, "Puddle fight!" Cheers Zoe as she jumps in one, "Hey stop that! You'll catch a cold!" calls Jimmy. Their splashing continues as we go over to another area, we should see Nazz trying to cover her hair from the rain.

We now come to the trailer park, where we go to the trailer in the middle, inside Lee, May, and Marie; the dreaded Kanker sisters sit around. ""Rain, rain, rain." Says May sadly, "Ah get over it, it's no big deal anyway." Says Marie as she watches _Ghost Hunters _on TV, Lee comes out of the kitchen with a plate filled with Pizza rolls "Okay ya two drags lunch is served." She says, the other two walk over to the sofa, and sit down.

"Ahh, food good." Says May eating away, "Slow down ya hog, you're gonna give yourself the toots again." Says Marie, annoyed, "Sorry, I can't help it, I'm starving." May answers as she chows down, Lee looks over at a picture of the three Eds, they all have looks of fear and horror on they're faces. "Hey girls, you ever think about why our men don't love us?" she asks, "What are ya talking about? They just play very hard to get." Says May, "No, I see what she's talking about, but I don't know why they'd ever want to try to escape us, who'd want to escape this?" Marie says pointing to her body. "Well, any smart person." Says Lee, "Oh break!" cries May, "It's snap ya brick head." Scolds Lee.

Lee continues, "I mean think about it we show our love in a lot of ways, and what do we get in return? Fear, hate, and more fear. Maybe it's our approach." "Yeah remember the day mom said we had to move here?" asks Marie, "Oh yeah, I remember…" says Lee.

**FLASHBACK YEAR AND A HALF AGO**

**In a different Trailer park in Orange Harbor the Kanker sisters toss around some old ball, they look bored to tears. Just then Mama Kanker, Ursula comes out of the trailer. "Girls we're moving out of Orange Harbor." She declares, "What?" "Why?" "I don't wanna leave!" they all say at once, "Too bad 'cause I'm hitching the trailer to the pick-up, and movin' right along" Ursula says, "We got to move, I offered a job there and they accepted, now trust me, it's a nice place." "Where and what is it?" Lee asks, "It's called Peach Creek, it's in the same state, and don't worry, it's only a couple days away." Ursula explains. "Is this about me dying my hair last week?" asks Marie, "But I don't wanna leave." Cries May, "Why? Rachel is gone, we ain't got any friends, there's nothing here for us." Says Lee. "Um….okay let's make tracks." Says May, now shrugging it off, "Yeah, I'm fine with it now that Rachel is gone there's no real reason to stick around here." "It's okay with me too, let's get out of this dump." Agrees Lee. **

**Later as they stop at a gas station, Lee decides to ask Ursula why they are moving to this Peach Creek. "Hey mom, so why are we moving to this town anyway?" "Well, our family does have some history there, you see Lord Benedict Kanker won ownership of Peach Creek in a gambling match from its original owner Lord Edmund McGee in 1705, but in 1752, the Kankers somehow lost possession of he land, how exactly it was lost has been forgotten." Ursula explains, with a hint of shame in her voice. "So we could have been kings of the castle there?" asks Marie, "Could have, if it were not for the idea that we lost it somehow." Says Ursula. **

**Later they arrive at a sign that says **_**'Welcome to Peach Creek est. 1705'**_** "Looks like we made it girls." Says Ursula as they drive into the town. They drive down a curving road and they see a sign that reads '**_**Park n' Flush Trailer Park' **_**Ursula turns the Pick-up into the entrance. "Here's our new home girls." Ursula says, the three girls look out and see about fourteen trailers parked around. "I could live here." Lee says admiring the place and its wrecked facilities. "It looks like a demolition derby happened here. Sweet." Says Marie approvingly. "I like!" agree May. Ursula gets out to meet the owner of the Trailer Park, a man comes out, he looks about forty-three, balding hair, and a button shirt tucked in to his large pants, "Well hello there, I imagine you are the lady a few days ago who called about a chance of living in my establishment." "Yes sir, Mr. Zeats, was it?" "Yes Ma'am that's my name, come on in and sign the papers." "Alright, girls get out and have a look around, but don't be out too late." Ursula says. "You heard her girls, let's take a look around this Peach Creek." Lee says, with Marie and May following her. They go into a little business street, with a Candy store, a coffee store, a butcher's, a hardware store, and a few other places. **

"**It looks small, but I think we can make it here." Lee says looking around, "Hi!" says a voice, they turn around to see a bald kid with a white T-shirt, jeans, and sandals, also he has in his arms a piece of wood with a face drawn on it ."You're new here, I'm Jonny, and this is my pal plank," he says holding up the plank of wood, "Plank says 'Welcome to Peach Creek!'" The girls just stared at him, "Is this for real?" asks Marie, "Do all kids in this town have planks of wood for chums?" she added, "Nope just me, but that would be great!" Jonny laughs. "So, Jonny was it? Who are the other kids around here?" asks Lee, "Well, I know a few, there's Kevin, he's the jock and sports guy, there's Nazz she's kinda cute, then there's Rolf, he comes from some foreign country and he's pretty weird. There's Jimmy, a real sissy if ya know what I mean, and there's Sarah, you don't want to get her mad. What's that Plank? Oh yeah I'm gonna tell them, then there's the Eds." "The Eds, what are they, some kind of gang?" Lee asks, "No, there are three of them, there's Ed, he's really strong, then Double D, some call him Edd, he wares a sock on his head all the time." Jonny laughed a little, "And finally there's Eddy, he's the leader of the Ed's always out to be the boss." "Always out to be the boss, I might like this Eddy guy." Lee says. "Hey, what are you're names?" asks Jonny "I'm Lee, and this is May and Marie we are the Kanker sisters." Lee explains. "Well, see ya later." Jonny then walks away. **

**Later that night as the Kanker sisters looked over the Cul-De-Sac. "Do you hear something?" asks May, "Yeah, some kind of screaming sound." Says Marie, they then see a tire rolling along the sidewalk, with Jonny stuffed inside. "We better help the poor squirt." Says Lee, the three run down and stop the tire from rolling and push Jonny out. "Thanks, Plank thought we'd never stop rolling." Says Jonny gratefully, "How'd this happen?" asks May, "Well, the Eds thought I was stealing everyone's stuff, but I wasn't, I swear!" Jonny explained. "Hmm. Stuffing a guy in a tire. I like these Eds." Says Marie smirking. **

**The next morning, Ursula gets up and leaves to her first job as a cook at a seafood restaurant. The Kanker sisters gets up and they make their selves breakfast, "So, what are we gonna do today?" asks May, "I say we go out and enjoy that swamp over there." Marie suggests, "Sounds like a Plan." Says Lee. Later they go out and look around the swamp, "Oh yeah, I'm making this swamp Kanker territory." Says Marie with an evil sound in her voice, she jumped on an old log which made a loud groaning sound. Just then they hear a rather loud voice say, "That's it! This nature stuff is for the birds! Whoa!" "Eddy?" They hear two other voices say, "The Kankers quickly climbed up a tree to see a rather short kid with three hairs and a yellow bowling shirt, an average height kid in a orange shirt and a black ski hat, and a tall kid with a green jacket and one eyebrow and no chin looking at a huge spider web. "Three guesses who these guys are." whispered Lee, immediately recognizing them as Jonny described them. "Oh way big!" the one that must be Ed says, "It's a masterpiece of nature!" exclaims the one that must be Double D, "Looks like my grandmother's hair-net." The one that must be Eddy says, "Well let's go guys, Ed!" Ed had somehow gotten stuck to the web laughing like an idiot. "Hey girls, I got a plan." Whispers Lee, they all huddle around to hear, "Get down you maniac!" Eddy yells, "Ye-haw it's sticky." Says Ed, "You're disturbing the eco-environment." Says Double D, Lee explains her plan to the girls, they laugh they hear the Eds quiet down, meaning they heard them, now was the time to spring into action.**

"**Uh, what was that?" Ed asks, "Now you've done it, I suggest you," Double D gulps as the Kankers laugh more unseen by the Eds, **_**"Ed Edd n Eddy, sittin' in a tree K I S S I N G!"**_** Now the Eds scared, and the Kankers know it, "Ed get off that thing!" Eddy cries, they laugh more and Ed yells, "Help me guys! I don't want the fluids drained from my body!" "Hold on Ed, we'll rescue ya!" Eddy says, he then grabs Ed's leg and pulls and Double D grabs Eddy's leg and pulls, the Kankers decide to spook them more **_**"Ed Edd n Eddy, sittin' in a tree K I S S I N G!" **_** They sing again, Ed is finally broken free, but flies with Eddy and Double D into a tree, the Kankers laugh, the Eds scream and try to run away from their unseen stalkers, but they run into the shrub where the Kankers are hiding and they see their eyes, the Kankers sign again **_**"Ed Edd n Eddy, sittin' in a tree K I S S I N G!" **_** The Eds run for it like animals, "Quick through the trees!" Double D says, they all jump over the bushes and into quicksand! "Help! Quicksand!" Eddy yells, "I am blind!" cries Ed, "My Eyes!" exclaims Double D, "Okay girls, enough fooling around let's get them out of there." Whispered Lee, they all step out and the Eds scream and faint! "What's their problem?" asks May. "Probably overdid it." Says Marie, They help them out of the stuff, that really is quicksand, and take them to the trailer**.

**END FLASHBACK **

The three sit around laughing, "Ah, good times girls." Says Lee, "Yeah, remember when we found that page from that book, that proved the Kankers once owned this town?" asks May, "Oh yeah, in fact it was only a couple weeks after we got here." Remembers Lee.

**FLASHBACK**

**Back to 'Dawn of the Ed' they remember how they captured Kevin.**

**The Kankers are looking around the junkyard, "Ya know girls, this place can become part of our territory." Says Marie, "I hear that." Agrees May as she admires a pile of auto parts. Just then they heard a sound of parts falling down, they look over to see Kevin looking through some junk, he looks over and sees them, he gasps and runs for it, but they catch him easily, "Let's play 'What colors'!" says May, "Yeah!" agrees Lee and Marie. They have fun with Kevin, until Ed arrives and chases them off. After they stop running May trips into something, "Hey look at this!" cheers May, "Let me see it!" says Lee taking it from her she reads it, "Holy crud girls! It's a paper from some history book that tells how we once owned Peach Creek!" says Lee amazed!**

**END FLASHBACK **

"Oh yeah, good times, how'd that page ever get there anyway?" asks Lee, "Well I think that Danny, Eddy's older bro, found the book and hid it so no one would ever know, but he tore that page out and threw it away. Guess that plan was an epic fail!" Marie says, "Hey remember how we met the other kids?" asks Marie, "Oh yeah!" says May

**FLASHBACK**

**It's been a few days since the incident with the Eds, and the Kankers are out in front of the Trailer preparing to go out in the Cul-De-Sac and meet the other kids. "Get ready girls, I want these kids to know that we ain't fooling around, and that we're no pushovers." Says Lee, "I can't wait fresh meat. If these kids are anything like those wimps at Orange Harbor, this will be a piece of cake." Says Marie, "Cake! Where?" exclaims May, "You're head is the cake." Lee says sarcastically, "Now let's go we gotta introduce ourselves." **

**In the Cul De Sac the kids are playing around, Kevin is driving around the circle, with Jonny and Plank watching him, Nazz is jumping rope, Sarah and Jimmy are playing with dolls, and Rolf is walking Wilfred. "Go-go Nazz-girl, a fine day yes?" Rolf calls to Nazz, "You bet Rolf." Nazz answers, "Okay girls; let's grace them with our presence." Says Lee from behind the fence between Rolf and Jonny's houses. "How do we grace them? Do we use the hammer?" asks May, earning herself a whack on the head from Lee.**

**Meanwhile in Double D's house on the end of the block.** "Hey!" says May,

**PAUSE FLASHBACK**

"What is it May?" asks Marie, "How do we remember some of this stuff if we weren't there?" May asks in confusion, "It's called, being a cartoon stupid, we can do anything." Explains Lee, "Now on with the Flashback." Lee orders.

**FLASHBACK CONTINUES**

**Anyway, in Double D's house, the Eds were thinking about yesterday's pool party (Pop goes the Ed). "Well guys, that was as they say an epic fail." As he brings in sodas for Ed and Eddy in the living room. "Yeah, note to self: No more pool parties. Ever." Eddy agrees, Ed looks out the window to see the other kids playing, or just staring off into space, or whatever. "Well Eddy, we weren't invited anyway." Double D says, "So? Parties are always getting crashed." Eddy retorts, "Eddy the consequences of what could have happened to us if they noticed us…" "Guys the Kanker sisters are here!" Ed cries, "What?" Eddy yells in fear, "Dear Lord!" cries Double D, "Where Ed, where?" Eddy asks looking out the window, "There they are Eddy!" Ed says pointing to the head of the Cul-De-Sac, where the Kanker sisters are addressing the other kids. "Oh this should be good." Eddy says smirking, "But Eddy, I think we should warn them, who knows what those Kankers will do!" Double D says, "Are you nuts? This is the perfect payback for yesterday!" Eddy says, "Gravy!" says Ed.**

"**Greeting brats of Peach Creek! We are the Kanker sisters, I'm Lee, and this is Marie and May." Lee says gesturing the other two, "We are new to this stinking town, and we thought we'd intro ourselves." "Hi, I'm Nazz, welcome to Peach Creek." Nazz greets, "Hello Kanker-girls, Rolf is Rolf, the honorable son of a Sheppard." Rolf says proudly letting Wilfred run back into the barnyard. "I Sarah and this is Jimmy." "Hi." Says the two youngest as they present their selves. "You already know me, I'm Jonny and this I s Plank!" Jonny says, "And I'm Kevin, welcome to Peach Creek, there's more of us, the Eds or as we call 'em the Dorks, Ha ha ha!" Kevin laughs, remembering yesterday's pool party, and their sad attempt to crash it. Nazz noticed the Kankers look rather angry when Kevin called the Eds dorks, for some reason she had a feeling something bad was going to happen. **

"**What you call the Eds?" asks Lee, "You heard me, their just a trio dorks. Why do you…" POW! Kevin goes flying into a fire hydrant, breaking it off the ground and Kevin on top of tower of water! "Jeepers Plank, did ya see what they did to Kevin?" exclaims Jonny, "Great gads Sarah!" cries Jimmy, hiding behind her, "Where do get off you Kanker girls?" asks Rolf, enraged. Bad mistake. BAM! Marie punches Rolf and he goes flying into the lane! "Great Nano's ghost!" Rolf screams as he crashes. "That's what ya get for insulting our men." Says Lee. May walks up to Jimmy and stares at him. Jimmy did not last long. He faints and he hits the concrete. "Well, he'll be fun!" May says with a laugh. Sarah growls in anger and thinks 'That's it, these new girls are dead!' **

**In Double D's living room Eddy loves what he's seeing. "Oh man boys, this is the greatest show on earth. Our old enemies vs. our new enemies!" he laughs, "Eddy, this is wrong, it's us they probably want, not the others!" Double D says, "Oh no Double D. We'll let our problems eat each other!" Eddy says delighted, "The Kankers will eat the others? Baby sister!" Ed cries, "It's a figure of speech monobrow, the Kankers will beat up the kids. Get it?" Eddy explains, "Oh, okay." Ed says.**

**In the Cul-De-Sac, things heat up big time as Sarah goes up against the Kankers. "Okay, new girls, you're new here, so I'll go easy on you." Sarah says, then she was beaten to a pulp like never before. "AHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHhhH!" Sarah screams as all three of the Kankers gang up on her. "Holy Toledo!" cries Jonny "I'm out of here!" says Nazz as she runs for it, "Plank says, wait up sister!" as Jonny starts to run away, he is hit on the back of his head, with May's sling-shot. "Gotcha!" cheers May, "What about the Blonde Lee?" Marie asks, "I think we've made our point. So I trust you get it ya ankle biters. We're gonna stop by every now and then to, take what's ours. Thank you and good night!" Lee announces as she and her sisters take their leave. **

"**Oh dear, that was a complete disaster Eddy!" Double D says in alarm, "Are you kidding? That was great! Those losers got payed back what they deserved!" Eddy cheers, "Yeah, but my mom is gonna kill me for not protecting Sarah." Ed says sadly. "So? It was so worth it!" Eddy says happily laughing. Meanwhile, the Kankers were sitting on a log having a sandwich. "Did we do good Lee?" asks May, "Yep May, we did good." "Good? Are you kidding? We did great!" cheers Marie.**

**Later, at night time, Ed and Sarah's mom, Angela, was attending to Sarah's wounds. "Honestly Edward, how could you let them do that to you're little sister?" she asks Ed, "But mom, I was not even there! Honest!" Just then the door opened and Ed's dad Stan came in "Honey, I would be stating the obvious if I said I'm home, so I won't." he says tiredly, "Oh, honey, you wouldn't believe what happened to Sarah to day!" Angela begins, "Not now I just got home from work!" Stan says, "But Stan! Sarah was attacked by three new girls, and Ed didn't try to put a stop to it." Angela explained, "But Dad, I was not even there, no lie!" Ed cries, "Angela, even if Ed was there, what could he do? You told him not to fight girls, remember?" "Yes well I.." "Just because they don't have dicks doesn't make 'em any weaker, can actually make them stronger. Ah, ha Ha!" Stan laughs as he sits down in his chair. "Don't worry about it son," Stan calls to Ed, "I'll make sure ya don't get grounded for something you had no control over." "Thanks Dad." Says Ed.**

**FLASHBACK ENDS **

"How did we remember those parts with the Eds?" asks May, "May, it's just a show, relax." Says Maries, "Those were some good times, we made those kids shake with fear." Says Lee with pride. "And of course, remember the time our ship in a bottle was stolen?" asks Marie, "Do I ever? Wait, do I?" asks May, "Of course ya do. Man did we have fun with those kids." Lee remembers.

**FLASHBACK BEGINS **

**The Kankers get ready to storm the Cul-De-Sac; Marie has a very eager look on her face. "Okay girls, we're storming that little Cul-De-Sac and getting our Ship in a bottle back, even if we have to maul every one in there." Lee announces, "I'm ready!" says May, "So am I." Marie adds, "Then let's do some searching." Lee says and all three leave for the Cul-De-Sac. **

**They go to the first house on the corner next to Kevin's house and they pulverize it! "Any sign girls?" asks Lee, "Nothing, Zilch, Nada." Marie reports, "I didn't find anything." Says May, "Then to that house up the block!" orders Lee, pointing to the house between Double D and Rolf's houses. They run to it, sending Kevin's bike, bushes, a mailbox, a garden flamingo, and a fire hydrant flying! They run into the doomed house and shut the door, laughing all the way. Nazz and Jimmy see them, "What's they're problem?" Nazz wonders, just then the house collapsed! "It's a Kanker hissy fit!" cries Jimmy, Nazz screams and runs for it. May smashes the street causing it to crack! Sarah runs out and see the situation, the Kankers approach her, "Get away from me!" then the Kankers decide other wise and runs into Jimmy's house! "Ah! Jimmy!" Sarah cries, trying to warn him, but it's too late.**

**In Jimmy's room, he cowers and cries out "It's the end of the world as we know it!" just then the door went flying off its hinges and into Jimmy's wall, revealing the Kanker sisters. "Make it easy on yourself and cough it up curly cue!" Lee says, and then Marie enters and says, "Let's just find it the hard way, Lee!" "Hu? Hard way?" Jimmy asks, shaking. Then he screams as the Kankers grab him! "Where is it? Tell us and we'll go easy on ya." Lee demands, "What? I have no idea what you're talking about! Honest!" "Is that so?" Lee asks, Jimmy shakes his head up and down. In response, Lee threw him through the ceiling! "No more questions! Tare this place up until you find it!" Lee orders, "My pleasure." Says Marie.**

**In Nazz's house Nazz is trying to barricade the door. "Oh man! I'm dead if the Kankers tare their way through this!" she says as she blocks it. "There, I should be okay now." Nazz says, with a sigh of relief. Then the Kankers tare the front wall of the house and Nazz gets buried under the barricade. "Spread out and find it! Leave no stone or leaf or metal thing unturned." Lee demands, they search Nazz's house, but no luck. "Let's get that big chin jock next!" May says, "A good idea May, let's pay Kevin a visit." Lee agrees.**

**In Kevin's back yard he is yelling at the Double D and Eddy as they chase Ed. "If I see ya one more time I'll… Dorks." Kevin mutters, as he gets back to work, but he hears the boards on the fence opening, he turns around to see the Kanker sisters! In ten seconds Kevin goes flying into the shed and it collapses on top of him! When Kevin climbs out of the rubble he see his house has been flipped upside down and the Kankers are now at Jonny's house and May is hanging Jonny out the window! Kevin see that His house along with Jimmy's house, Nazz's house, Eddy's house, and three other houses in the Cul-De-Sac are destroyed! "Please, let me go!" cries Jonny, "Okay." Says May, she then drops Jonny and runs out of the large hole in the wall house and goes to assist Marie and May in ravaging Rolf's house. "Not again!" cries Jonny looking at his damaged house sadly. "Jonny! What the heck is going on?" Kevin cries, as he runs over to Jonny, he sees Jimmy limping over to join them. "It's the Kankers Kevin! They're attacking us because something of theirs was stolen!" Just then Nazz busts out of the rubble moaning, "Let's get out of here!" she cries running for it and Jimmy decides to follow her example. "I'm scarred for life!" Jimmy yells as he runs for it. "Crazy, man! Crazy!" Kevin cries as he runs away too! Jonny then notices the Kankers are done with Rolf's house. "Run for the hills Plank!" he cries as he runs away as well.**

"**There are only two houses left Lee." Marie says, "Well it's in either of those smart one. Let's pay our visit to that house first." Lee says pointing to Ed's house. A few minutes later as they're walking up the stairs, they hear what sounded like the backdoor closing. They open the door to Sarah's room and they're greeted with Sarah yelling "I thought I told ya to…" she stop in mid-sentence seeing that the Kanker sisters are the ones she's yelling at.**

**A few minutes later, they have destroyed Sarah's room, Lee looks around as May finishes destroying the closet and Marie come out from under the bed. "Well?" Lee asks Marie, "It ain't here Lee." Says Marie, "Our ship in a bottle is gone forever and ever and ever!" cries May. "That's crazy talk May! Snap out of it! We're finding our ship in a bottle if it kills ya. Now come on, we've got people's lives to wreck." Lee orders as she and May exit the room, Marie looks at Sarah who wrangles loose and yells, "Wait! I know who's got a ship in a bottle!" Lee and May come back in. "Is that so?" asks Lee, "Yeah! The Eds have it! I think they went to Double D's house!" "Thanks squirt. As thanks, we won't destroy the rest of you're house!" laughs Marie as they leave to get their heirloom back.**

**END FLASHBACK **

The Kanker sisters now sit back and sigh as the rain still pours down. "Ah those were such good times." Says Lee cheerfully, "Yeah." Says May in agreement. "Ya know, in all this remembering and stuff, I wonder should we stop chasing our men and just hope that they'll love us back?" asks Marie. There is a long pause and then a "Nah!" Something's never change. "We're gonna have them fall in love with us or bust!" says Lee and the other two. "No matter what the Kankers will always love the Eds." Lee says, knowing that love must take its course eventually.

Meanwhile the Ed's were watching a movie in Ed's room, when Double D shuddered. "What's wrong Double D?" asks Eddy, "I don't know Eddy; I just felt a disturbance, as if the Kankers are talking about us." Double D says, "Gravy! I missed saying that!" cheers Ed.

Poor Eds.

**Well episode three is now done. I always wanted to do a Kanker episode, so I decided to do it early in the 24 episode run. Hope you enjoyed and Please review.**

**Next week: Evict-Ed: Eddy tells the new kids a story about the time Sarah kicked Ed out of the house to make his room her play room, so the Eds figured away to get Ed back in.**


	4. EvictEd

**Have no fear, episode 4, Evict-Ed, is here! **

**A bit of trivia, this episode was based upon an unmade episode for season 5, so I decided why let the idea go to waste.**

**Special Thanks to Easymac120 **

**I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy.**

** Evict-Ed **

It's a bright and sunny day in Peach Creek; Jenna is jogging along the side walk in sweat-pants that make her butt look rather shapely and unknown to her Paul is watching, snickering quietly. She arrives in the park for a rest and sits down on the park bench. Paul runs into the bush and makes a rustling sound, to which Jenna turns around looking for the source of the noise, she turns back around, she does not see anything. Paul breathes a sigh of relief only to turn around to see a spider crawling near him, he represses a scream, and squashes it, only for it explode and have a bunch of baby spiders all jump out all over him! "AHHHHHHH! Help spiders!" he cries as he jumps out screaming and rolling around, Jenna sees what's going on, and thinks for a minute. 'He was probably checking me out, should I help him? Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. No. No. Yes! Alright I'll help him.' She gets up and runs over to him and begins brushing off the spiders.

Inside of Ed's room, Ed is showing Kyle and Zoe around. "And here is my video collection." Ed says as he pulls out a box from under his bed, Kyle looks down as he sees something moving under the bed, he ignores it and brings his attention back to Ed. "So here is "Curse of undead Union soldiers" and here is "Kitty, kill, kill!", a classic!" Ed says as he takes tapes out of the large box. "Oh man Ed, is this "Dark Glass"?" Zoe asks, with excitement in her voice, "Oh yeah, boy that was a crazy day that I found that little gem. But I forget what happened that day." Ed says, "What's so big about this movie?" Kyle asks curiously, "Dude, this movie is so rare, people debate it even exists! Wicked." Zoe explains, just then they hear Sarah, "ED!" they hear her yell, "Sarah's mad." Ed says nervously, "So Sarah's a little ticked, what's the worst she can do?" Kyle asks, blissfully unaware of the true amount of anger.

Just then the door busts open revealing a furious Sarah! "Ed! You're sock is in my room again!" she yells, "The sock must have come to life! We must destroy the sock!" Ed yells, then he runs out of his room and up the stairs. "Man, what I wouldn't get to have him as a brother!" says Zoe, "Well, he does have one heck of an imagination." Kyle says, smirking.

Up in Sarah's room, sure enough, there is a sock lying on the floor, which smells worse than Sheldon the lucky cheese chunk! Ed runs in and sees it, "By the pit of Hades! This stinks even to me dear readers! I, Ed, must destroy it!" He then pulls Barron O. Beef Dip via hammerspace and incinerates the sock! "I have destroyed the stinky evil! You are saved." Sarah walks up to Ed and POW! Right in the kisser! Ed goes flying out the open window into the backyard pond! "Whoa, dude that was harsh, I mean so he left his sock in here, no reason to freak out on him." Kyle says, "Trust me Kyle, if you lived with him for eight years, you'd understand." Sarah says, bitterly. "Well, if you don't mind Sarah, we gotta go." Says Zoe, Kyle nods and waves bye.

Meanwhile at the playground Double D arrives and sits down on a bench, Paul and Jenna walk over. "Yo, what up DD?" asks Paul "Buenos días, Double D.**" **says Jenna, "Oh, nothing really Paul, and a good morning to you as well Jenna." Double D says as he sits down. Eddy then comes into the park, he has an annoyed look on his face. "Yo McMoney." greets Paul, "Hi Eddy, nice day isn't it?" says Jenna, to which Eddy looks at her with a scared face. "What's up?" she asks, seeing the expression on his face. "Oh dear, Eddy you had that dream again, didn't you?" Double D asks, "Yeah, this time it was worse. I saw old versions of the goths." Eddy replies, "You have nightmares about everyone being old?" asked Jenna, "Yeah, it's been happening every few weeks since last summer, after I got a huge bump on my head. I was out for at least an hour, and that's when I first had it, but then that night I had it again. It was worse when the old Double D said that our whole lives were just stories from the past." Eddy explains, "Man, that's a nightmare if I ever heard one." Jenna comments.

Just then, Zoe and Kyle arrive, "Yo Zeph and Cray-Z!" calls Paul, "Morning Paul." Says Kyle, who has a thinking look on his face, "What's up Kyle? You look a little confused." Jenna asks, "I've been thinking, Double D, Eddy, has Sarah always been angry? She just beat the heck out of Ed for one of his socks being in her room." Kyle asks, "Well Kyle, it's hard to remember. Sarah was born when we were five, so it's been eight years with her, and to be honest, I don't remember where her anger started." Double D explains, "I don't either. All I remember is that she's been nothing but a big mouthed spoiled brat since she was born." Eddy says, "Eddy!" scolds Double D, "Why should I lie? She's been a pain in the butt for years now! She took over Ed's room to stop him from watching a movie marathon, she overloads him with chores, she tells their mom on everything he does, and, and oh God, that time their parents went on a Honeymoon and she kicked Ed out of the house for a week!" This one catches the new arrival's attention.

"Wow, Sarah kicked Ed out while they're parents were gone? I don't know wheater to disgusted or impressed." Jenna says, to which Paul looks at her with a confused look. "So Sarah's anger got so out of control that she thought she could just push Ed around whenever her parents weren't looking?" asks Kyle, "Oh, you don't know the half of it. Allow me to tell the story." Eddy begins.

**Flashback**

**It was a bright spring day in Peach Creek and Eddy and Double D were walking down the sidewalk. "Look around you Eddy, spring, the rebirth of the land, the plants, and the animals. Isn't it glorious?" Double D said proudly, "Nope." Said Eddy, bored with Double D's little nature speech. "Can't you just let me enjoy the resurrection of our land?" "Who are you Tom Burton or something?" "That's Tim Burton Eddy and…what in san hill?" Double D said as he came to an immediate halt, "What?" Eddy asked, before getting hi answer of crashing into a TV! Eddy looked up too see all of Ed's stuff; TV, posters, Tiki mask, figures, everything, outside on Ed's driveway. "What the Hel" "Lo Eddy!" says Ed sitting on his bed, "Ed, forgive me for being nosy, but, what are all of you're belongings doing out on the concrete?" Double D asked, "Oh, my parents are taking a second Honeymoon, so Sarah kicked me out for a week." Ed explained a smile on his face the whole time. Double D and Eddy looked at him in shock. "That little brat!" Eddy yells, "Wait 'ill I get my hands on her!" "Eddy, before you go to the slaughterhouse, May I remind you that you'd be a mere fly to Sarah's elephant?" Eddy stops, and sighs, "I just don't get it Double D, how can an eight year old do this to a thirteen year old? It doesn't make sense I tell ya!"**

"**I agree with you on this Eddy, however rare situations like that is, Sarah just can't evict Ed out onto the streets." Double D said, "That's it! I'm gonna teach that brat a lesson she's needed for a long time." Eddy said walking up to the door. "Ed, I suggest we step back." "Okay Double D." Ed responded. Eddy beat the door and Sarah answered, "What do you want you no neck idiot?" asked Sarah, "Gee Sarah, could it have anything to do with the fact that you threw Ed out of the house while you're parents are gone?" Eddy yelled, "I don't know what Ed ever did to tick you off so much, but get over it!" Eddy yells, "Well Eddy, here's my response." Sarah said. PUNCH! Eddy went flying into the road, skidding a few times. "The house is mine for the week! And you Eds aren't gonna stop me." She said slamming the door. "Well Eddy, what now?" Double D asked "We can't just leave Ed out here to fend for himself." "I can do it Double D! I watched Tarzan." Ed said. "Ed, we're getting you back in that house even if it kills us." Eddy said with confidence, "Eddy, before we try that, can we at least set Ed up in a place to live until we are successful in our little mission?" Double D asked, "Sure Double D, I know just the place." Eddy said.**

"**NEVER AGAIN ED BOYS!" Rolf yelled "You Ed boys are lucky Rolf even lets you into Rolf's abode anymore. Good day." Rolf shut the door in their faces, "What's with him?" asked Eddy, "Well, it most certainly couldn't have been the fact that we drove him insane the last time he took Ed in." Double D said sarcastically, **"Wait, wait! Country boy let Ed stay in his house for a while?" Paul asks, "Yes, but that's a story for another day." Double D explains, **"So where do I go now guys?" Ed asked, "Well I do have a back up plan." Said Eddy.**

**A little later, the Eds were setting up Ed's stuff inside the retro van, "This is actually a good idea Eddy, well thought out I must say." Double D complimented, "Yeah, yeah, well I Eddy am the man with the plan, right lumpy?" "Sure are Eddy." Ed agreed, "Okay, so, lets begin to plan on how we're going to get Sarah out of the house." Eddy pondered, "Eddy, I suggest we call Ed's parents, when they find out, they'll surly be furious. We just have to get in the house to find their phone number, and call them, and then they'll put an end to this." Double D said, "Yeah, but how will we do that?" asked Ed, "I've got a few ideas." Said Eddy slyly. **

"**Eddy, they didn't fall for this last time so what makes you think they'll fall for it this time?" asks Double D, "Oh come on, like Sarah will remember that." Eddy said as Ed put the head from their old Trojan doll back on. "Eddy, the chance of this working is zero to" "Get in here!" Eddy shouted as he pulled Double D into the doll, Ed then shut the door, and the Eds pushed their way to the Cul-De-Sac. **

**Later, when they finally got there, Eddy said "Okay boys, it's show time!" Eddy opened up a small door inside the doll and knocked on the door. Sarah answered and looked up at the doll. "How stupid can they get?" she asked her self. The Eds felt the doll moving and going inside the house. "It's working Double D! It's working!" Eddy whispered, "Why do I have a very bad feeling about this?" asked Double D, "Your mattress Double D, it is answer to all." Ed answered. Soon they felt that they had stopped moving, "We're in." Eddy said he opened up the dolls head and yelled, "Ha! We fooled…you…Sarah…crud."**

**Sarah had put the doll in the toilet! Eddy turned around to see Sarah at the handle. "Bye-bye." She said smirking as she flushed them down! All three Eds screamed as they went spinning around and finally down the hole. **

**They landed in the sewer to which Double D said "Eddy, I hate to say I told you so, but…told you so." "Shut up Sock head; let's get out of the sewers." Eddy said in defeat, "Hey guys look; it's that thingy you helped me escape being grounded with." Ed said as he picked up the old device from "3 squares and an Ed." "Ed! That's it; we can get in to the house with this!" Eddy said as he took it from Ed, "Eddy, please can't we just…" "Quite Double D, hurry, we gotta get to Ed's room." Eddy ordered as he hurried towards the hole in Ed's room, "Why do I ever bother? I might as well not exist." Double D said as he and Ed followed. **

**A few minutes later as the Eds yielded the cement back, "We made it, Ha! Take that Sarah!" Eddy cheered, and then he stopped and looked to see Ed's walls being painted pink! "Oh no she didn't!" "Oh yes I did." Said Sarah, Eddy turned around to see Sarah with a hammer. "And I'll be waiting for you to try this again." She said, smiling. WHAM! She wacked Eddy's head and sent him down the drain. **

"**Well, we can scratch doing that ever again." Double D said as he got up, wearily. "Guys, maybe we should just let Sarah have her way." Ed said sadly, "No way Ed! That little brat has always gotten away with everything she's ever done to us, but not this time! She's busted or bust!" Eddy declared. "I know these two are going to be the death of me." Double D moaned, "Come on, I got an Idea." Eddy said as the other two followed him.**

**Later at the Junkyard, Eddy presented Double D and Ed with two old trashed Go-Karts. "Eddy, why are you showing us this?" asked Double D, "Okay Double D, you're going to fix these things then we challenge Sarah to a race for ownership of the house." Eddy explained. "An acceptable idea Eddy, but it will take until tomorrow to fix these two." Double D said, "Then get started! Ed you come with me." "Whatever you say Eddy." Said Ed as he followed Eddy as Double D began work on the Go-Karts.**

**Later at Ed's house Eddy was dressed as an elf, and Ed as Santa Clause. "Eddy, I don't think Santa would like me pretending to be him." "Don't worry Lumpy, just climb up that chimney." "Okay Eddy." Ed climbed up the chimney and then jumped down. When Ed landed in the fireplace he saw Sarah sitting in a chair watching TV. She turned around to see him, she growled, got up, and walked over to him. "Ed, why the heck are you dressed as Santa?" "I am not Ed silly little girl, I Santa am just early." Ed cheered, "I can't believe we're related." Sarah said bitterly. **

**Eddy looked up, "What's going on?" he wondered, then he hared a punching sound, he looked up to see Ed coming right towards him. Ed crashed on top of Eddy, "Sorry Eddy, she's too smart for me." Eddy sighed, "Lets get to Double D, maybe he's done by now." **

**Eddy and Ed arrived exhausted and beaten to the junkyard. "What's up Double D?' Eddy asked as Double D worked on the Go-Karts. "Well, Eddy I'm sorry, but I'll have to finish this later. It's time for Dinner. Good night Ed." Double D said, "Fine, see ya tomorrow Ed, have a nice night." Eddy said as he left with Double D. Ed got in to the retro van, and turned the TV on. **

**The next morning Double D and Eddy returned to the junkyard "I hope Ed had a nice sleep." Said Double D, "He can sleep through anything Double D, don't worry about it." When they arrived they saw Ed sitting in the retro van's back with the doors open. "Hi guys, are we gonna try to get Sarah out again today?" asked Ed, "Heck yes Ed." Eddy answered, "Alright gentlemen, go waste an hour so I can finish these repairs." Double D said.**

**ONE HOUR LATER**

"**Thank you, and now gentlemen, they are ready!" Double D announced proudly, "Sweet. Let's go boys; we got us a brat to beat." Eddy said. Later Eddy got into the center of the Cul-De-Sac and picked up a traffic cone and shouted "Attention Sarah, we challenge you to a race!" Sarah and Jimmy came out of the house, while Rolf, Jonny, Nazz, and Kevin gathered around. "What's going on?" asked Nazz, "We challenge you Sarah to a race for possession of the house! Do you accept?" Eddy yelled, "Do it Sarah! Show them whose boss!" cheered Jimmy. "I accept!" Sarah yelled. **

**Later Double D, Ed, Nazz, Kevin, Jonny, Jimmy, Plank, and Rolf sat in an unfinished house that would be Jenna's house, while Eddy and Sarah sat in the Go-Karts. "The rules are, whoever makes it around the unfinished Cul-De-Sac first is the winner of this race." Double D explained. "Oh, this is gonna be epic, the big mouth vs. Dorky!" laughed Kevin, "Go Eddy!" cheered Jonny. "Get ready to eat my dust." Said Sarah, "In you're dreams Mammoth Mouth." Eddy sneered. "On your mark! Get set! GO!" cried Double D. **

"Well to save you the gruesome details, Sarah won." Double D explains to the group, "Oh man, come on what happened?" Zoe asks, "Vamos Double D, what happened?" Jenna asks, "I'm sorry, but there are young present." Motioning to Kyle and Zoe. Paul looks at Eddy, who is shivering. "What's wrong with you McMoney?" Paul asks, "The bumping." Eddy says quietly. "Now, on with the story." Said Double D

"**Well, that was embarrassing." Double D said as they went back to the junk yard. "I can't believe it Double D! She was so vicious!" cried Eddy, "Don't worry Eddy, because I've got a plan!" Ed said, "Ed, no offence, but after the last time I will never try another one of your plans again!" Double D said, "But wait, we do that Dolly thingy again, but we put our voices inside of the dolly to fool Sarah while our bodies get inside my house!" explained Ed, "How stupid can you be Ed?" asked Eddy, "Wait Eddy, Ed might have something here. If we were to trick Sarah into thinking we were inside the doll, we could get into the house." Double D elaborated. "Ed came up with something smart?" Eddy said confused. **

**Later that day the Eds pushed the giant metal doll up to the door, yet again. Eddy knocked on the door and they jumped in the bushes. "This is a piece of genius." Eddy muttered, "Quiet, she's coming." Said Double D. Sarah answered the door and when she saw the doll yet again she was furious. "That's it; I'm sending these three losers over the falls!" Sarah picked up the doll, she heard what sounded like the Eds whispering, which was really just a tape recorder and a bunch of junk to make it feel like the Eds were in there, and ran off in direction of the waterfall. **

"**It worked!" cheered Eddy as he saw Sarah had left the door opened, "But we still have to learn where Ed's parents' number is Eddy." Double D said, "Then let us waste no time!" Eddy said as the trio ran in, closing the door.**

**Sarah reached the top of the falls and prepared to drop the doll. "Bye-bye morons!" she said evilly, the she heard the tape recorder saying "Okay guys, I think this is enough." "Alright Eddy." "Quack!" Ed cheered. Sarah let the doll fall, only to see a bunch of junk and a tape recorder. Sarah growled and realized what they were up to and rushed with cartoon speed back to the Cul-De-Sac. **

**Eddy searched the Sarah's bedroom while Double D searched the living room and Ed searched the kitchen. Eddy walked down to meet Double D. "Anything?" Double D asked, "Nope, nothing." Eddy reported, "My search had an all too similar out come I'm afraid." Double D said, "Guys I found it!" cheered Ed, "Wait to go Monobrow!" Just then the door flew open to reveal Sarah! She growled and grabbed Eddy and threw him into the Cul-De-Sac, she quickly did the same to Double D. Ed came out, "Guys are you…okay?" Ed came in to asks, but saw Sarah, and he were quickly dispatched, but Sarah grabbed the number from him first. **

"**Eddy, just give it up, she's too good." Double D said weakly, "Never! That little brat is gonna pay!" "We'll never win Eddy!" Ed cried, "Eddy! We want in on this!" said a voice. The Eds turned around to see Jonny and Plank! **"Whoa, wait a sec, Jonny was in on this too? Why?" asks Jenna, "Wait a second and you'll know." Double D answers. **"Jonny?" asked Double D "What do you want baldy?" asks Eddy, "Plank and I want revenge on Sarah too; she's been a big meany to us for years so we're helping you out on this and Plank's got the perfect plan." "Sounds intriguing." "But, we'll need a way to get into the house." Jonny said, "Oh I can do that." Said Ed as he pulled the house key out of his pockets. "You had that key all this time, didn't you Ed?" Double D asked, "Yep.", Eddy growled in pure anger. **

**Later that day as the sun began to set; Sarah and Jimmy were playing in the front yard. Eddy, Double D, and Ed pushed the Go-Kart to the end of the lane. "Eddy, we are have **_**so**_** much pain!" Ed whispered "I know Ed, but it'll be worth it. What are you writing Sockhead?" Eddy said as he saw Double D writing on a piece of paper. "My will, incase we fail." He answered, "Let's do this boys." Eddy said with determination. **

**The Eds rode out on the Go-Kart and snatched up one of Jimmy's dolls, "Dolly! No!" Jimmy cried, "Catch us if you can!" Eddy called as they drove away from the Cul-De-Sac. "Come on Jimmy, I'm ending this!" Sarah yelled as she and Jimmy gave chase. As soon as they were out of sight, Jonny and Plank jumped out from the bushes. "Part one is a success buddy! Now let's get on to part two." Jonny said as he took the key Ed gave him out and quickly unlocked the door. **

**Double D looked behind him to see Sarah coming up fast! "Eddy! She's gaining on us!" Just then there was a large bump, Sarah had jumped on the kart! Sarah grabbed the struggling Double D and sent him flying and screaming away. Eddy and Ed screamed, Eddy swerved trying to throw her off. "Ed take the wheel." Eddy ordered, he then got up and began fist fighting with Sarah, "Give up Sarah!" "Never!" she then grabbed Eddy's hands and threw him into the dirt that was speeding away from them. Ed gasped as he realized he was alone against Sarah!**

**Jimmy walked past the injured Double D who tried to get up. "Serves you right." Said Jimmy smartly, then Eddy crashed into Jimmy. Ed quickly stopped the Go-kart and jumped out and ran for his life. "Not in happy place!" he cried as he ran for dear life, but to no avail as Sarah quickly ambushed him without mercy. **

**As night fell, Sarah dragged Eddy, Ed, and Double D back to the Cul-De-Sac, to perform some sort of punishment as she saw fit. "Now where do I start? Oh, how about burying you in the sand box all night? Or how about leaving you out for the Kankers? Huh?" she stopped to see Jonny standing in the doorway! "Part two a success, part three begins…" he held up a phone, "now." "SARAH!" yelled Mrs. Christensen, "You are in big trouble young lady." "We win! We finally win." cheered Eddy.**

"And that was the epic tale of how we finally beat Sarah." Eddy says with pride. "Wow Eddy, what'd Sarah do? I mean as far as I know she's not one to let something like that go." Kyle says, "Zeph is right, did Huffy Puff ever get back at you?" Paul asks, "Nope, 'cause we're too good for her." Eddy says with pride. "Is that so?" asks Sarah from behind Eddy, Eddy screams and hides behind Double D. "Now Sarah, I know what Eddy did to you was pretty harsh, but you gotta admit you kinda deserved it." Kyle says, coming to Eddy's defense. "I'm not getting any revenge on Eddy, I overheard the story, and remembered the whole thing. And all I can say is, well done Eddy." Sarah says offering her hand for Eddy to shake. Eddy comes out from behind Double D and takes Sarah's hand to shake. "Well thanks Saraaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" he screams as Sarah punches him up into the sky, he then lands in the lane. "Can't believe he fell for that." Sarah says, walking away. Jenna mutters something in Spanish, then grabs Paul by the arm "Think I forgot?" she asks "I, I, I don't know what you're talking about Paul says innocently. BAM! Paul goes flying as well. Zoe walks away saying "Well time for lunch." Followed by Jenna to continue her jog. Kyle and Double D look at each other, "What know?" asks Kyle, "Abrupt ending?" says Double D.

THE ABRUPT END

**So episode 4 is done with. Twenty to go.**

**Trivia: Dark Glass is actually an unproduced Beast Wars Transformers Episode, which has been sought after by fans for years. **

**Next Week: Ed-cott **


	5. Edcott

**Episode 5 is here! I always wanted to bring back Melonhead back in some form, so I decided to have him have a dream. This is also, the introduction of Nazz's cousin Erin. Well, either I'm boring you or you just skipped right past this part.**

**I Do not Own Ed, Edd, n Eddy**

**Special thanks to Easymac120**

**Ed-cott**

_Peach Creek, city of…well, a lot of people. And like every city, it has problems. There's an explosion that busts the bank wide open! Fire and smoke rocket into the streets. But something else rushes into the roads as well; Professor Scam. Scam was once Professor Edward McGee, renowned mathematician, but with lack of funding he turned to the life of crime, with his two students becoming the Cents, his henchmen. But the Cents are no more, having turned on him to lead lives of decency. _

_Scam runs down an alley way and climbs up a building to the roof, where he breaths a sigh of relief. "Ha! This town has been putty in my hands since he left." Scam says in triumph "Not by a long shot Scam." Says a voice, Scam turns around to see Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonder wood! The hero had been injured and presumed dead some time, but now he's back in action! _

"_Scam, even after the four months of my absence, you haven't changed a bit I see." Melonhead says with a smirk on his face. "And you're just as predictable as ever!" cries out Scam as he shoots out his ray of riches right at Melonhead! "Please, like we haven't dealt with that before." Says Melonhead as he easily repels the ray with his helmet. The ray comes flying right back at Scam and hits him strait on! Sending him over the edge and falling right on to Chief Kevin Dorn's car! "Well, well, if it isn't Prof. Scam, I see you've learned of Captain Melonhead's return." Just then a bag full of cash falls right next to Chief Dorn, he looks up and calls "Thanks Melonhead, you've done it again!" _

_"No thanks are necessary Dorn; it's all in the name of justice is what Splinter says." As Dorn books Scam, Scam looks up and calls "This is just the beginning Melonhead! I was the first. This is the first step on the ladder of your demise!" he laughs insanely as Dorn pushes him into the car. "I wonder what that means Chum." Melonhead says to Splinter. Little does the duo know they are being watched…_

Jonny jumps up with a cry out, he stops and looks around at his normal bedroom, with a case of him and Plank's old Melonhead and Splinter costume. "Boy buddy, it's pretty sad to see that the good ole days are over." He says sadly as he gets up and begins to get dressed. Meanwhile outside Nazz is quickly running to her house, giggling with excitement. '_I can't believe she's finally back!' _she thinks, just then, BAM! She runs into Rolf. "Oh, sorry Rolf, didn't see you." "All is well Nazz-girl, for Rolf has had that same expression on Rolf's face many times. A relative you love dearly is returning, yes?" "Yes! Erin is coming back!" cheers Nazz. "Rather Attractive Erin girl is returning, Rolf must prepare to impress!" Rolf says going into his back yard.

Nazz looks over and sees the Eds are walking down the side walk, but she doesn't hear what they are saying. "Eddy, I am in full support of you asking Nazz out on a date." Double D says, having lost his crush on Nazz and looking towards Marie, while Eddy still is in the dark about Double D's feelings. Just then they hear Nazz call "Hey guys! Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Eddy here's you're chance!" Double D whispers "You got the touch and the power Eddy." Says Ed.

"Guys, guess what!" she says excitedly, "Uh, we got our own video game trilogy?" asks Eddy nervously "No, my cousin Erin is coming to visit for a week!" she cheers, "Really, you don't say." Double D says, "Yeah, she'll be here in an hour." She explains, "Uh, Nazz I would like to ask you… uh," Eddy mumbles "Would you like to…to.. you know what? I forgot what I was gonna ask ya, how stupid of me." "It's okay, you can ask me later, hey guys could you do me a favor and tell everyone that she's coming? Thanks." She says walking away.

"I was so pathetic wasn't I?" asks Eddy, "Well, I'm afraid yes." Double D says, "What happened again?" asks Ed. "Come on guys, lets get started telling everybody." Eddy says walking towards Kevin's house.

Meanwhile in the forest from 'From Ed to Eternity' Jonny walks towards the entrance to the large forest. "Boy Plank, whenever yer blue, just come here. I don't know why but I always feel at peace in this forest. What's that? You're right buddy, it probably because only one tree has ever been cut down in this forest." Just then Jonny sees something. A group of loggers!

Jonny quickly runs forward. "What are you doing here?" he yells at the lead logger, who is large and muscle bound, wearing a construction uniform, he raises an eyebrow at him. "We got orders to tare this place down." He explains "They're building a new mall here and we got orders to get these trees down tomorrow."

"I won't let it happen! They can build they're mall anywhere!" Jonny cries out, "Yeah, well what are you gonna do?" asks the Logger. Jonny does not answer he just runs away. "What are we gonna do buddy? We can't let them tare down the forest! Huh, What's that? That's it buddy! We'll boycott this massacre!" He says running back to Peach Creek.

Later at Nazz's house, The Eds, Nazz, Jenna, Kevin, Rolf, Paul, Kyle, Jimmy, Sarah, and Zoe await. "Hey, where's Jonny?" asks Nazz, "Haven't seen him." Says Jimmy, "Me neither." Says Zoe, Kyle shakes his head no, "Sorry Nazzalicious, but I ain't seen Woody all day." Says Paul, "We looked at his house, no luck." Says Eddy. Just then a car pulls up into the Cul-De-Sac.

"It's Erin!" cheers Nazz as the Car came to a stop. The door opened revealing an attractive looking twenty year old woman. Her face resembles Nazz, but she has brunette hair tied into a ponytail, she wears a pink tee shirt with a heart on it, it also shows off her midriff, she is wearing long jeans to match her long legs. Erin steps out of her car smiling. "Nazz!" she cheers as she and Nazz hug. Paul is practically drooling at Erin's hotness as is Kevin. Jenna looks at the two and rolls her eyes. "Morons." she mutters.

"Nazz, it is so good to see you again!" "The same to you Erin." Says Nazz, "Eddy, Double D, and Ed! How have my three favorite Eds been?" she says shaking each of their hands. "My time since you're departure to college has been rather pleasant Erin." Double D says, "Yeah, great." Eddy says "I Ed am happy to see you once more!" Ed cheers. "Rolf, Kevin, oh man you guys look great." She tells them. "Yeah, I know it." Says Kevin, "Rolf humbly accepts you're kind words Erin girl." Rolf says, bowing to her as she chuckles at his customs. "Hi Erin, good to see you." Greets Jimmy, "Yeah, it sure is." Says Sarah. "Jimmy, Sarah? Oh my god! You two have grown up so much." She says, as she used to be they're babysitter. "Erin, this is Paul." Nazz introduces, "Yo what up Hot-E?" he says, "He has a thing with nicknames." Explains Kevin, "This is Jenna." Says Nazz, "Hola estoy Jenna." Jenna says shaking Erin's hand. "I'm Zoe, and this kid here is Kyle." Says Zoe as Kyle waves hello to Erin.

"Hey, where's Jonny, did he move or something?" she asks, "No, he's just not here, we don't know where he went." Double D explains. Just then Jonny came running in, "Guys! It's horrible! It's terrible!" he cries, "Nazz grabs Jonny's arm, "What's wrong?" she asks with concern.

"They're tearing down the forest! We gotta stop them!" he yells, "Whoa Jonny, calm down and tell us what's going on." Erin says. "Oh hi Erin." Says Jonny, "Loggers are going to destroy the forest Plank and I go to! We need help, we're gonna boycott it!" he announces, "Get real Jonny, so one little forest will be gone, big deal, there are tones of 'em!" Kevin says.

"I concur with Jonny on this, every forest deserves the right to stand tall." Says Double D. "Then later today we're holding a meeting at the Pit! Everybody come!" Jonny cries as he runs off. "He's gotten odder." Says Erin.

Later at the Pit, Eddy, Double D, and Ed along with Paul, Erin, Nazz, Rolf, Zoe, Kyle, Sarah, a few adults, Sean, a few kids from school, Steve from The Teen Series, who is now wearing a blue jersey and red shorts, and his girlfriend Christine who wears an orange tank-top with jeans. Patrick from Jonny's home room is also there. Jonny comes out and climbs up on the plow. "Fellow tree and Mother Nature lovers! An innocent forest is about to be obliterated from the earth, we shall not stand for it!" Sean and Paul look at each other and shrug. "We shall boycott this crime!" Jonny said taking out guns!

"That's it I'm out of here!" says Christine who walks away with Steve who has a weirded out look on his face, Kyle also walks away as do the adults and other kids, Sean walks away saying "Sorry man, but no thanks." "Forget it." Says Sarah walking away in a huff, "Rolf shall take no part in this thing, yi!" "That's yo Rolf," says Paul who turns to Jonny, "freaking weirdo." he then walks away.

"They're just paint guns." Says Jonny, "Count me in boys, I love jumping and swinging on trees and I'll be darned if I'm gonna let some forest get the Friday the 13th treatment." Says Zoe bravely. "Let's go boys." Says Eddy, "But Eddy what about..." Ed starts, "Who cares? After all he's done to us, why help him?" Eddy says remembering the several bad incidents with Jonny such as the Arbor day party.

"Eddy, we can't just abandon Jonny in his hour of need." Says Double D, "Oh yes we can." Says Eddy, "Eddy! Shame on you." Says Erin, "After all those hours I took care of you while you're parents we're away, you're just turning your back on Jonny?" Scolds Erin, Eddy looks down in shame "Alright, we'll do it, but I want to be paid!" says Eddy, "Eddy!" Scolds Erin and Double D, "No guys, if Eddy does his share, I'll pay him." Says Jonny. He then takes out thirty dollars!

"I'm yours!" cheers Eddy. "I am at your disposal as well Jonny." Says Double D, "Me too." Says Ed "I'm gonna help too." Says Nazz, "And I'm here for you Jonny." Says Erin. "This is great buddy! We'll win this for sure!" "When do they begin?" asks Erin, "Tomorrow." Answers Johnny. "Then tomorrow we shall launch an all out protest." "Yes! We shall have lunch with protest cheese!" says Ed, as Zoe giggles at Ed's antics.

That night Jonny slept soundly, but his dreams were not so sound.

_Explosions rocks the city of Peach Creek as the Mad Logger, the infamous enemy of Captain Melonhead, rages through the city with his army of logging machines. _

_"Ha! The forest bores me, time for me to cut apart stone and metal!" as his machines slice through office buildings. Chief Kevin Dorn and his men try to keep the Logger at bay with Bazookas and bullets but to no avail. "Keep pouring it on men! He'll be here soon." Dorn shouts as the Logger's machines get closer. "Look up there!" yells one of the officers, there in the sky is the Kanker Vampires! Lee, the leader, Marie, the insane one, and May, the dumb one swoops down injuring civilians on the streets._

"_Can anyone stop this madness?" cries a woman. Just then there was a humming sound, everyone looks to see Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonder wood in the Melon runner. Lee grimaces, "May, take 'em out." "Love to!" cries May as she flies towards the flying Machine._

"_Don't make me laugh." Says Melonhead, he pushes a button launching an acorn bomb with disintegrates May cartoon style. _

_"Get ready to eject pal." Orders Melonhead to Splinter, Splinter falls on eject button and the two go flying out and land on the top of the Logger's command machine. The Melon Runner collides with the front of the machine, knocking Marie over and tossing her into the explosions! Melonhead looks at the two remaining foes, one a vampire and one wielding a chainsaw. _

_The Mad Logger makes several attempts to cut Melonhead wide open, before Melonhead grabs Lee and uses her as a shield and The Mad Logger cuts her head off! "I'm getting you for this Melonhead!" says Lee's head as he tosses her at the Logger making him drop his chainsaw into the streets. "Just you and me, and Splinter now old friend." Says Melonhead, "Wrong." Says Logger as he takes out a radio. "Launch the missile at the prison." He commands, a missile launches out of one of the logging machines and strikes the prison! _

_Prof. Scam runs out among the other criminals and tares off his prison uniform to reveal his costume. "To me my flyer!" he orders, his flyer comes down, just then some guards come out and yell "Freeze!" "Please." Says Scam, he zaps them with his ray of riches. _

_The Kanker vampires arise and prepare to attack once again, "They've got us out numbered buddy!" cries Captain Melonhead. Just then Melonhead is hit with Scam's ray of riches, knocking him into the control room of the main machine. The Kanker Vampires jump onto the Flyer, as does the Mad Logger, who takes out the radio again. "Launch all missiles!" "NO!" yells Melonhead, too late. All of the logging machines launch dozens of missiles into the city, devastating it._

_Melonhead and Splinter fall to the streets trying to outrun the carnage of the explosions. When the missiles stop, the ground starts to shake, then all of a sudden dozens of Squashbots, Butternut Soldiers, __Spaghetti Speeders_, _etc pour out of the sewers to attack the city! "No! He's back buddy! But how?" "You always did like to state the obvious Melonhead." Melonhead turns around to see The Gourd and Timber the dark shard! _

_"You won't get away with this Gourd! We'll beat you!" Melonhead bravely declares, "Are you stuck on stupid mode or something? You won't win this time, I'm going to destroy the city and you with it! Kanker Vampires assimilate!" "Our pleasure." Says Lee. The Kanker Vampires tackle Melonhead to the street as The Gourd made his getaway into the sewers with Scam, Timber, and The Logger._

Jonny jumps out of bed crying out, and then looks around. "Man buddy, these dreams are freaking weird." He turns to see it is six AM, "Better get out there." Jonny says, getting dressed to meet the others.

As Jonny arrives we see Erin, Eddy, Double D, Ed, and Nazz are already there. "Morning guys, you ready to save the forest?" calls Jonny "You bet Jonny." Says Erin, "Where's Zoe?" asks Jonny, "Up here wood boy!" Zoe calls from very high up in a tree "Zoe, what in heaven's name are you doing up there?" calls Double D, "Relax Double D." Zoe calls down, then she jumps and lands perfectly on her feet! Ed holds up a card saying '10'. "So what's the plan Jonny?" asks Erin, "Beats me." Says Jonny, "You mean you didn't even come up with a plan?" cries Eddy, "Sorry." Says Jonny, "I have a plan." Says Double D, "I always come prepared."

"Erin, Jonny, Plank, and I shall hold up the main distraction, while Eddy and Nazz serve as the secondary, and you Ed shall serve as the third." Double D explains, "What about me?" Zoe asks eagerly, "Zoe, as we provide the distraction, you shall provide sabotage." Double D says, handing Zoe some scissors, "Use this to cut the cords on the chainsaws as we distract them." He says "Righto."

Double D winks at Eddy, now was the time to ask Nazz.

"Here they come." Says Erin. "Places people, its show time!" cheers Ed. Zoe quickly hides behind a bush, as Erin, Double D, Jonny and Plank step up. "Hey Edd, I was wondering, what did you want to ask me the other day?" asks Nazz, "Well…I, uh, I was wondering would you like to…" "What the hell is this?" asks one of the loggers, "I told ya I'd stop you!" says Jonny, "Toss your chainsaws in a pile boys, this is gonna take a while."

"That's right, you have no right to destroy an innocent forest." Says Erin, "Listen ma'am we have orders, I'm sorry, but we gotta do it." All the chainsaws had been tosses into one big pile, Zoe smils, and tosses the scissors aside, and takes something out of her pocket.

"There are dozens of empty places around Peach creek, plus, why build it here?" "Erin raises a very valid point sir." Agrees Double D, just then an explosion knocks them all to the ground, and we see Zoe running away from a flaming pile of chainsaws! "Run!" cries Jonny, the group runs away, "This won't stop us! We'll be back tomorrow with something bigger!" calls the lead logger.

"Zoe, how did you do that?" Double D cries out, "I have my ways Double D." she answers slyly, "Well, can you do it again? They said that they'll be back tomorrow with something bigger." Says Erin, "Nope, that was all I had." Says Zoe, "We're doomed!" cries Jonny, "I need that big three-o." mutters Eddy, just then Eddy gets an idea, but then that little voice in his yelled 'What are you crazy?' 'I don't care, thirty bucks man, thirty!'

"Guys," he whispers to Double D and Ed, "I have an idea." "What is it Eddy?" asks Ed, "Well, you're not gonna like it, I can tell you that." Later at the trailer park, "Eddy, have you gone…uh, what's the word Double D?" asks Ed, "Mad." "Thank you. Have you gone mad?" "Ed, it's the only way, the Kankers are the only ones strong enough to take out those loggers."

"Eddy, I for one am touched that you would sacrifice so much for Jonny." Says Double D, "I ain't doing this for baldy, I'm doing it for the money!" Eddy says. "Do we have to Eddy?" asks Ed, "Yes Ed, they're the only ones who can help us now." Says Eddy, "You first Double D." he finishes.

Double D knocks on the door, shaking like a leaf, and then it opens. "It's our boyfriends!" cheers May, "I knew they would come around eventually." Says Marie, "Get ready girls." Says Lee, "Wait!" yells Double D, "We've come to strike a deal with you." "Is that so? Even after our last agreement?" asks Lee, "Yes you see, well... allow us to explain.." "Screw it Sockhead! Some forest that Jonny goes to is being torn down, so we're trying to help him because he's offering us thirty bucks, but they're gonna start tomorrow and we don't know what to do so we came to you three to strike a deal." Eddy explains. "Jonny, bald kid who carries around the wood, right?" asks Marie, "That's him." Ed says in fear.

"Huddle!" yells Lee, the Eds here them whispering for a minute. "Eddy, are you sure this is wise?" asks Double D, "No." Eddy answers, "We're in, but we need something in return." Lee says, "Well, we won't pay until we get results, we've learned from our last dealing with you three." Says Double D.

"I knew I picked the smart one." Mutters Marie in a love struck voice. "You got yourself a deal! Where is this woods?" asks Lee, "Yeah, so we can finish this and get to the loving." Says May. The Eds tell them where the woods are and quickly leave.

"What have I done?" asks Eddy in a calm voice, "Sold us out to evil kisses from heck!" cries Ed, "Well, we best prepare for tomorrow gentlemen, we'll need it." Says Double D as they approach the Cul-De-Sac.

Meanwhile in Nazz's house, Nazz and Erin sit down in Nazz's room watching TV. "Hey Erin." Says Nazz, "I was wondering, why do you want to help Jonny?" she asks, "Well, think about it, Jonny's different. He goes around carrying that piece of wood and doesn't care what anybody says. Think about the time you were waiting to be picked for something or maybe you had a crush on someone, and that someone didn't return the feeling."

Nazz sighs as she remembers Kevin's actions from 'BPS', Erin continues, "You always want to believe you are special, that people like you for you and not for you're looks or brains. But you would change yourself to suite others, hide your true self away in a closet, hoping no one would find the real you. Jonny is himself, he's been insulted, ridiculed, and often ignored, but he has been one of the most honest of us all, because he accepts people for who they are." Erin finishes.

Nazz looks up at the moon and sighs.

Jonny tosses and turns in his bed as his dream finally comes to an end.

_Melonhead braces himself for the worst, then, he hears a whole lot of punching sounds. He looks up to see all three Kanker Vampires dead at the hands, well kind of, of Splinter! "Holy Melons, chum! You just took down three non-sparkling vampires! You rock! Now let's teach that Gourd how to stay down." He says jumping into the sewers._

_Melonhead lands into sewers and looks around. "Keep a sharp eye out pal, I sense danger." "Right you are, my old friend." Says a voice. Melonhead quickly attaches Splinter to a long metal pole from his belt, and turns around to see Professor Scam! "It's going to end here Scam, for all of us." Melonhead says as Scam takes out a pole as well. "To the death then, old nemesis." Scam says. CLASH! BAM! Their poles collide with each other over and over as they travel down the sewer. _

_As they approach a bridge over a sewer line filled with alligators, the Gourd watches from the end of the sewer, which is over a small sewer lagoon filled with toxic waste. "The end is here for both of you." The Gourd says as he pushes a button. On the bridge Melonhead and Splinter continue to battle, just then the bridge they are on starts to retract and become a treadmill! "He betrayed me!" cries out Scam, being no fool. _

_Scam and Melonhead run for it, then Scam trips. "Help!" Scam yells to Melonhead, who makes it onto solid concrete. _

"_Grab Splinter!" Melonhead orders reaching out with Splinter on a pole. The bridge finally ends retracting as Scam hangs from Splinter over the alligators. "Hang on Scam!" Melonhead calls, "It's too late for me. Do me a favor and destroy the Gourd!" Scam yells, then he lets go and falls to his death. Melonhead turns away from the screams of Prof. Scam as he is torn apart by the alligators. "Let's end this buddy." Melonhead says to Splinter. _

"_Drat! He's almost here! Logger, prepare to destroy Melonhead!" "You got it." The Logger calls, holding up a bazooka. Just then the door busts open to reveal Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonder Wood. The Logger fires the bazooka, but misses, then Melonhead tosses an acorn that knocks the Logger into the toxic lagoon with a large splash! _

_"So, it finally ends." Says the Gourd, as he and Timber walk towards them. "This is the end for all of us." Says Melonhead as he prepares to fight. _

_The two went at it as Splinter and Timber engage in they're own battle. "Why the masks? We both know what's under them, the same face!" The Gourd gloats as he takes off his mask. Melonhead does as well revealing the face of Jonny Ludgate on both faces! _

_"I remember how you were created, Dr. Thinker, one of my more lesser known enemies. He found a sample of sludge from when I was covered with the hate sludge. He went to his lab in Lime Bay, created you, and then you killed him." "Please don't fool yourself, he didn't create me, you did, you and your anger! We fought for months in the city of Lime Bay! And it was you're anger that kept me strong, I pretended to be vanquished in that explosion, but I came out damaged but alive." _

_"It was as long as your anger continues I can go on, and you've grown so angry I don't need you anymore! You've became so enraged and furious that I've became independent! I'm alive and you can't stop me!" "I can still try." Melonhead says, and with a mighty kick the Gourd goes flying into the computer consol, then Melonhead takes out a bottle of water. "You wouldn't!" cries the Gourd, "I will, anything to end this nightmare!" Melonhead yells at him. "Timber, help!" Then he sees that Timber is dissolving with a silent scream! "Splinter never got mad enough to have Timber become strong enough, all Splinter had to do was to calm down." Melonhead explains to the Gourd. _

_"And now, I end all of this non-sense." Says Melonhead as he spills the water on the computer consol frying the Gourd like a Fly on a bug zapper he then disintegrates cartoon style._

"_It's over buddy, it's finally over." Melonhead says as he picks up Splinter. Just then he heard a moaning sound, he turns around to see the Logger just barley alive! He takes out an axe and then stops, as toxic waste oozes out of his mouth he then falls backwards into the lagoon. _

_"Let's get out of here buddy." Says Captain Melonhead as he leaves his melon behind. Jonny Ludgate walks away. Captain Melonhead is now retired. But there will be a day when he will be needed again. Something evil will threaten Peach Creek and when that happens, he will be there._

Jonny wakes up from his dream, and says "Plank, I've got a good feeling about today." He says with a smile on his face. "Ya know Plank, our days of heroics are over, but I'd do it again in a beat of a hummingbird's heart." A few minutes go by. "I know you would too pal, now come on, we've got a forest to save!"

A half an hour later, the Eds, Zoe, Jonny, Plank, Nazz, and Erin wait at the forest. "Here they come and in a really big machine! Wicked." "How are we going to stop that thing?" asks Nazz in worry, "Don't worry, we made a deal, and here it comes!" says Double D as he sees the Kanker sisters approaching. "You talked the Kankers into helping us?" asks Nazz, "It was Eddy's idea." Says Double D.

The Kankers arrive and look at the huge machine. "That all?" asks May, "Oh well, let's get to it girls." Orders Lee. In a matter of minutes Eddy, Ed, Double D, Erin, Zoe, and Nazz look on in absolute shock and awe as the Kankers totally demolish the machine! "All right Mr. Logger, you're gonna do whatever you're gonna do someplace else, or we'll get really violent." Lee says in a devious voice. "A-alright, we'll build it somewhere else, just don't hurt me!" cries the lead logger, "Good boy, now out of our sight." Lee orders as the loggers retreat.

"Remind me never to get on their bad side." Says Erin in absolute respect. "Eddy, you made a deal with the Kankers to save the forest?" asks Nazz, "Well, you know I, I." Then Nazz kissed Eddy. "Thank you." Eddy says as he faints, "Hey back off! He's mine!" says Lee as she drags Eddy away, "Ed is not in happy place!" cries Ed as May drags him away. "See you later I suppose." Double D says as Marie picks him up. "Oh well, I gotta get home." Says Zoe as she walks away. "Later Jonny." Calls Erin, "Yeah, bye!" says Nazz. Jonny is now alone.

"We did it buddy. We saved you're home!" says Jonny as he feels like all of Planks family, except his parents, are thanking him for saving them. "Let's get home." Says Jonny as he walks back to the Cul-De-Sac.

He then looks at a stump, the tree that Plank was made from once lived there.

**Episode 5 is over! So we had Melonhead, Plank's Family, Erin, and the Gourd all in one episode.**

**Next Week: The Amazing Ed**


	6. The Amazing Ed

**And here is episode 6, sorry, not much to say this week. This is by far the shortest episode to date!**

**I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy.**

**Special thanks to Easymac120 **

**I do not own any songs in here.**

**The Amazing Ed**

Double D sighs as he and the other two Eds walk out of the science room. "Why do you do it Eddy? Honestly, do you enjoy being in detention?" he asks as Eddy and Ed laugh like a couple of hyenas. "Relax Sockhead; a little joke never hurt anyone." Eddy replies. "Except for those kids that the green stuff fell on! They screamed like dad when my aunt comes to visit." Ed says. "Eddy, chemistry class is a serious and dangerous class, one wrong move and BOOM! You could have blown the whole class to kingdom come." Double D scolds as they approach the lunch room.

In the cafeteria the Eds sit down with Kevin, Jonny, Plank, Paul, and Rolf. "Oh, man I heard that Gobel's head was about to burst!" laughs Kevin, "Yeah, it was supposed to be as red as a tomato!" says Paul, "Three hairs Ed boy, you amuse Rolf with your shenanigans!" laughs Rolf, "It's all fun and games until someone gets their skin burned gentlemen." Double D says, rolling his eyes.

Just then the P.A. goes on, "Is this thing on? I hate these things you can, oh, it's on, uh. Students of Peach Creek Jr. High, this is Principal Antonucci speaking, this Thursday we will be having a talent show at seven PM, sign ups are at the office, first prize winner will receive a one thousand dollar gift card at the mall," There is a huge gasp from all the students, "Second prize winner shall receive a total of one hundred jawbreakers, and third place winners will get a lovely vase. Thank you and good luck."

"Guys, get ready, we are entering that talent show." Eddy says in a monotone voice, he gets up and walks to the office, as Kevin and Paul start whispering. "I just know this will lead to a lot of pain and" "Cookies!" cheers Ed.

"Eddy we can't win this! What makes you think we can?" Double D asks, "Because if you haven't forgotten my dear Double D, we can because we are the main characters so we will be victorious!" "But what will we enter? We can't enter the talent show with no talent." Double D says as Eddy keeps on walking, "Well how about your old pedal steel guitar?" Eddy asks, causing Double D to pause, "Well, that is a possibility, but you know I hate that thing!" "What about me Eddy? I can do my juggling or my" "No Ed, we're not doing that ever again." Eddy says quickly.

"Wait, why don't we enter Ed's incredible strength? It's a natural talent." Double D suggests, "You got a point there Sockhead, we can enter Monobrow's muscle!" "No musicals today guys! Who do I look like, Julie Andrews?" Ed says, "Ed do you even know what we're talking about?" asks Eddy.

"No, not really, no." Ed answers. As they arrive to the sign up they see Kyle is already writing his name down, "Hey guys." He greets as he walks away. "Well a good day to you as well Kyle." Says Double D waving, Eddy grabs a pen and writes their names down, "This will be easy, that gift card is as good as ours." Eddy says with that look in his eye.

Just then Rachel comes in "Hi Double D, Ed, No Neck." She greets as she walks in. "What are you doing here emo girl?" Eddy asks, "Eddy!" says Double D, "Oh I don't mind Double D, the words of an idiot have no affect on my mind." She says with a smirk. "Oh good one Vampire." Eddy says with anger in his voice, receiving a punch from Rachel, "You think he would have learned by now." Rachel says taking the pen from the counter, "That's what Double D says." Says Ed, "So Rachel, are you signing up for the presentation as well?" Double D, "Yeah, I and my band are going to be the main course Thursday."

"You have a band?" asks Double D, "Yeah it's called Eternal Moonlight, I'm the singer, Sean's the guitarist, Dean is on the drums, and Bill is on the keyboard." She explains, "We are also in the talent show, well may it be a fair and honorable contest." Double D says shaking her hand. "Double D, the more you and get to know each other, the more I wonder how you got stuck with dumb and dumber over there." She says motioning to Ed and Eddy, "Am I dumb or dumber?" asks Ed, "Good luck." Says Rachel.

"She is going down." Eddy says bitterly, "Ed, he's at it again!" cries Double D as Eddy grabs them both and runs off.

Later at the junk yard the Ed and Double prepare for the talent show, Eddy is not there because of his detention. "That's it Ed now try this oven." Double D says, "You got it Double D, want to see my moves?" he asks picking up the oven and then spinning it on his finger tip. "Oh, Ed that's a good trick you should do that at the show. So far so good, I do say we stand a quite good chance at winning the talent show."

Rolf comes into the Junkyard with a kart being pulled by Victor, "Here you go Double D Ed boy, Rolf has brought you the no longer working equipment you asked for. Are you pleased?" Rolf asks as Victor stops, the kart is filled with old and rusty farm equipment for Ed to practice with. "Why yes Rolf this is excellent, thank you." Rolf leaves as Ed comes over.

"Well Ed, what do you think?" asks Double D, Ed picks up an old tractor piston and eats it! "A little to much salt, but not bad." He says, "Good lord Ed, if I could live in your world for just 10 minutes..." Double D sighs.

Just then Eddy walks in to the dump. "Teachers… So what's up so far?" Asks Eddy as he walks over to them. "So far so good, Ed is as strong as a mountain. I don't even see the point in training really." Double D reports, "Ah you're right Double D we got this in the bag." He says walking towards home, "Come on Ed we're going home." Calls Double D, "You sure are." Says Ed as he follows.

The next day in the lane, Kevin and Paul set up the bike. "Alright CK, I'll time you while you ride up and down, remember, the faster the better." Paul says taking up a stopwatch. "Right, we shall be awesomely victorious!" Kevin cheers as he rides to the end of the lane. "You got it Kev! You got it man, just keep going!" Paul says. Kevin rides down the lane with a furious speed. "No need to worry, everyone should just give up right no-" just then Kevin's bike hits a tree root and Kevin flies into a tree which falls down.

"Oh that's gotta hurt!" Paul says, he quickly runs to Kevin's side. "Oh CK are you alright? Of course you're not duh." He says as he picks up Kevin and runs to Kevin's house.

Later on as Kevin is taken to the hospital Paul walks over to Double D's house, he knocks on the door and Double D answers it, "Hello Paul, can I do anything for you today?" he asks, "DD, Kev broke his arms while practicing our act, so we're out of the show." "Oh Dear, I hope Kevin will recover soon." Double D says, "Yeah, well good luck, I hope you guys win." Paul says and he walks away.

Meanwhile Eddy sneaks into Rachel's backyard as she and the other goths still practicing. Eddy looks to see all of their equipment is plugged into an outlet in the back. Eddy takes out a pair of scissors. "Say bye-bye to practice emos!" he says as he aims for the main cord but he misses and the blade goes right into the top outlet! Eddy is zapped cartoon style showing off his skeleton, he moans and slowly walks away. As the music ends Sean sniffs, "Is something burning?" he asks as he smells Eddy's burnt skin. Dean shrugs, "I smell something, like a zapped bug." Says Bill.

It is already Thursday night and the talent show is ready to begin! "Man, is it me or was this episode written in like two hours?" asks Kyle as he gets lined among the others in the auditorium. "You guys got everything ready?" Eddy asks two stage hands who nod, "Good, well Monobrow are you ready for you're big night?" "You bet I am Eddy, I will go out there and do something that forgets!" Ed cheers, "Good, I think, you got that whatever it is ready Double D?" asks Eddy, "Sadly, yes Eddy, and it's called a pedal steel guitar!" Double D says.

"Hey Double D, I didn't know you played PSG." Says Rachel, she and her band are just ahead of the Eds. "My parents made me practice as a child, I personally detest and loathe this vile instrument." He explains with a hint of anger. "I hear ya man, back in sixth grade my parents made me play the trombone! That thing was heavy as hell." Says Bill, sympathizing with Double D.

Then the show begins and the lights shut off, a spotlight shines on the stage as Principal Antonucci walks out to the stage. "Greetings parents and students and others to Peach Creek Jr. High's annual talent show!" there's a huge applause from the audience, "And now our first act, the AKAs led by Tex Robins!" He walks off the stage as the band named the AKAs walks on, "Get ready for "Underground" by Tom Waits!" calls Tex as the applause dies down to hear them perform.

Later after a few musical numbers, a comedy act or two Principal Antonucci calls up Rachel and her band. "And now, give it up for Eternal Moonlight!" he announces. "Okay guys, this is it." Says Sean as he grabs his guitar and heads up.

"Good luck my friends." Says Double D to the goths, "And to you Double D." says Sean, Bill and Dean merely nod, "Thanks, Double D, well here we go." Rachel says as she walks with them to the applauding audience. Eddy speaks up, "I wonder what they're gonna sing about, probably something dark or depressing or…" "Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong!" cheers Ed, then the song begins, and Eddy's jaw drops as both Sean and Rachel sing, as Rachel plays the guitar, as Bill jams on the keyboard and Dean plays the drums as Sean sings.

_The fortunate ones  
>To be fast and free and young<br>I want to count myself among  
>The fortunate ones<br>_

_We won't be denied  
>We know that time is on our side<br>We've got the passion and the pride  
>We won't be denied<br>_

_This generations  
>With fire in our eyes<br>Strong are the ties that bind us  
>We don't need no alibis<br>_

_Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
>Nothing's gonna stand in our way<br>Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
>Not tonight<br>_

_We want it all  
>And tonight we got the call<br>We're running high but we won't fall  
>We want it all<br>_

_We won't be denied  
>Like a breaker at high tide<br>We're gonna take this sweet joy ride  
>We won't be denied<br>_

_Grew expectations  
>Moments in the sun<br>We've waited all our lives  
>And now we know our time has come<br>_

_Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
>Nothing's gonna stand in our way<br>Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
>Not tonight<br>_

_Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
><em>

_This generations  
>With fire in our eyes<br>Strong are the ties that bind us  
>We don't need no alibis<br>_

_Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
>Nothing's gonna stand in our way<br>Nothing's gonna stand in our way  
>Not tonight<em>

The song ends and the audience goes wild, cheering and applauding for the group. Rachel and Sean grin at each other and they all take a bow to the audience. Eddy looks at Double D and Ed in shock, "We are boned!" Eddy cries out, "Don't give up just yet Eddy, we still have a chance." Double D says encouragingly. "Ah, you're right Sockhead; we can still kick their butts." "Okay Eddy, but should I use my left or right foot?" asks Ed.

As Eternal Moonlight walks offstage Principal Antonucci walks back on. "Well that was cool or whatever the kids say anymore, well know next up is Ed, Edd, n Eddy with Ed's incredible strength, or something, oh get on with it." He says walking off for the Eds to perform.

Eddy, Double D, and Ed walk up and stand in positions. Double D sighs as he pulls out the Pedal Steel Guitar and Eddy walks up to the microphone. "Ladies and guys! Are you ready to see Ed the great perform deeds like Chuck Norris, Bruce Lee, Steven Segal, Jean-Claude Van Damne, and Hulk Hogan combined?" Eddy yells as the audience cheers and laughs. "Then watch and be amazed at Ed!" Eddy cheers, walking to the left of the stage as Double D begins playing his Pedal Steel Guitar to match Ed's movements.

Ed stands still at first, and then waits as a car is dropped on the stage by the stagehands; Ed picks it up as if it were a penny. The Audience gasps and claps in amazement, Ed then looks up and gives the signal, the stagehands drop a bus on top of the car! Ed hold, perfectly fine. The audience applauds even more. The stagehands then drop an entire house down! Ed quickly puts the car and the bus his left hand and quickly grabs the house with his right, and then throws the car and the bus on top of the house!

The audience applauds even more, "Wow! This doesn't seem physically possible! Woo!" cheers Zoe from the audience, "Hey Zoe, why didn't you sign up? This looks like your thing." asks Paul, who is sitting next to her, "Oh, I tried, but they said it was illegal in the U.S. or something like that." Zoe answers, "Oh, wait what?" says Paul in confusion.

The Act continues as Ed prepares for the final part. "Oh man, this is really working!" Eddy whispers. Double D keeps on playing, building up suspense for the final move. Some hooks come down and pull the car, house, and bus away to the ceiling, Ed jumps off stage and runs out side. There is some murmurs of confusion at first, and then the entire school is lifted up by Ed!

"He did it, he actually did it." Says Eddy in amazement, Double D just stands still in awe, yet somehow keeps playing the petal steel guitar. "One school, hold the traffic cones!" Ed cheers from outside, "Wow, is this dude on steroids?" asks Sean, Dean shrugs. "This put's a dent in our chances." Says Bill to Rachel who growls.

Ed then lays the school back down and rushes back in to receive applause. "Thank you, oh thank you." Says Ed bowing, as Eddy grins like a maniac. Just then the cable that is holding the car snaps and falls! Double D looks up and sees the car plummeting at him, he screams and braces himself and the audience gasps in horror! Just then Double D is pushed out of the way by Rachel! The pedal steel guitar is dropped by Double D and is crushed by the car!

The audience cheers wildly for Rachel as she sits next to Double D. "Hey Double D you okay?" asks Eddy and who walk over to them. "Yes, I believe I am undamaged and, good Lord!" he cries out as he sees the pedal steel guitar is crushed. "Sorry about your PSD Double D." says Rachel, "Don't apologize! Thank you!" he says, hugging her "I'm free finally, free I say!" Double D laughs, "Oh, excuse me." He says as he notices the audience's looks. "Did I do good guys?" asks Ed, "Ya did more than good Lumpy, ya did great." Eddy says patting Ed on the back.

Principal Antonucci walks up and says, "Well that was certainly thrilling wasn't it? And now for Nazz and Jenna in their fantastic dance routine!" he announces as Nazz and Jenna walk out in dance uniforms, waving to the crowd. As Antonucci walks off to the left he feels a hand grabbing his shoulder, he turns to see its Jonny.

"Please Mr. Antonucci, please let me and Plank be in the show! This year Plank's got some killer jokes!" Jonny pleas, "Jonny we've been through this! We get tiered of it every year." Antonucci says, "I'm sorry Jonny, but the answer is still no. Although, you would have a better chance of getting in then the Kanker sisters after what happened last year." he says, Jonny sadly walks away. "Man buddy, these guys have one weird sense of humor not to like your jokes." Nazz and Jenna's dance ends and they both take a bow, "Gracias folks!" calls out Jenna to the cheering audience.

Antonucci gets back up and says "Thank you girls, and now, give it up for Kyle Melanosky." He announces as the audience applauds. Kyle walks out with his guitar and stand up to the micro phone and begins.

_I walked across an empty land  
>I knew the pathway like the back of my hand<br>I felt the earth beneath my feet  
>Sat by the river and it made me complete<br>_

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<br>_

_I came across a fallen tree  
>I felt the branches of it looking at me<br>Is this the place we used to love?  
>Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?<br>_

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<em>

And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go somewhere only we know?<br>Somewhere only we know

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<br>_

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go? So why don't we go?<br>_

_Oh, this could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go somewhere only we know?<br>Somewhere only we know  
>Somewhere only we know <em>

Kyle ends his song as the audience bursts into applause and cheers for him. He looks around smiling. "Well, thanks everyone." He says as he walks offstage. Kyle joins the Eds, Nazz and Jenna, the Goths, and the other entries. "That was excellent Kyle." Compliments Double D, "Hey, double crosser no praising the enemy." Whispers Eddy.

After a few more songs and other acts, Principal Antonucci walks on the stage to announce the winner. "Well, I have to say this has been the best talent show yet, nobody sued us! And now for the first prize, Dean, if you would." He asks, Dean nods and begins a drum roll. "And the winner of the talent show is, dramatic pause, a tie between Eternal Moonlight and Kyle Melanosky!" he says as the audience cheers and applauds. Eddy's jaw hits the floor, as Kyle and the Goths run out to collect their prize. "Well, there will be 500 dollars for each of you, and thank you for your contribution." He says as Kyle shakes hands with each of the goths.

Eddy just stands there for a few seconds. "Double D, Eddy looks like he might blow up again." Warns Ed, "And second place prize goes to the Eds!" announces Antonucci. "Double D, what was that prize again?" asks Eddy, "A hundred jawbreakers." Double D answers . "Yes!" cheers Eddy as he runs out to the stage, Double D and Ed follow him. "See Eddy, even though we lost we still win in a way." Says Double D, "Whatever Sockhead!" Eddy cheers. "Hey guys, nice job." Says Rachel offering her hand to shake. Eddy grins and shakes it. "Best talent show ever." Says Sean as the audience still cheers.

**Well episode 6 is done at last! I was going to end it with the stage falling, but since the accident in Indiana a few weeks ago I decides against it.**

**If you want to hear there song just copy and paste these links to that thing you type into. **

**Somewhere only we Know: .com/watch?v=SGBLiGFaddo**

**Nothings gonna Stand in our way: .com/watch?v=73dc1D8YHBg**

**Review, thank you.**

**Next Week: An Ed's Life **


	7. An Ed's Life

**And now for episode 7, an epic battle with our main characters and the Drupes! **

**Prepare for MAJOR 4****th**** wall breaking people!**

**I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy**

**Special thanks to Easymac120 **

** An Ed's Life**

"I must say Miss. Jenna, I was most impressed by your performance in gym today." Says some kid Jenna doesn't know, although she does recognize him as she has seen around before. Jenna had kicked major butt in gym today; nobody really stood a chance against her in fact. "Yeah, what of it?" she asks, feeling a bit annoyed, as she wants to hurry to the next class, "Well, I'm out recruiting for a little group, and after seeing your skills, I was wondering if you would like to join us."

"Sigh, listen dude, I ain't interested in some little..." She says then he interrupts, "No, no! We're not some little protest group, oh no, we are the Drupes. I'm Pete by the way." He explains, Jenna looks again, "Then what are you?"

"We are an anti-gang group. We take on gangs from other towns; the police do nothing because they are very small time, but something we don't like nonetheless." Now he has her interest. "So what do we do?" she asks, "Simple, we find them, and then blow their butts from here to Canada." Now he got the fish on a hook.

"I'm interested. Where do I go?" she asks, "The Pit, today a 3:10. Don't be late." He says walking off, Jenna runs off as the warning bell rings.

Later that day the bell rings and a stampede of kids erupts out of the classes. "Finally! Come on boys! The cul-de-sacs a waitin' and it's Friday!" Eddy cheers "Eddy must you run?" ask Double D walking after him. Outside Kevin talks to Rolf and Paul. "So what you guys want to do this Saturday?"

Kevin asks, "Whatever Rolf wants Kevin boy! For on the day of Sats Rolf shall be free of this prison of education and Rolf's chores! Yo!" Rolf says, "Country boy got it right! We gonna have some fun this weekend." Says Paul. Kevin turns around and sees Jenna walking away.

"Hey Jenna, where you going?" asks Kevin, Jenna turns around and thinks up an excuse, "Um, I'm gonna see Nazz, you know she got sick." Jenna says nervously, "But, the Cul-De-Sac is that way." Says Kevin, becoming suspicious. "Well, I'm taking the scenic route, what of it?" she says and runs off.

Jenna arrives at the Pit and looks around and sees a young man, probably eighteen years old, Dave is black, and he's tall and has a shaved head, not bald, just shaved. He wears an orange shirt, an orange headband, blue jeans, and white sneakers. He also has an orange-&-white jacket; he looks at her and walks over to her.

"Hi, I'm Dave; I'm one of the newer members of the Drupes. You must be Jenna right?" He asks, "Yeah, Pete tell you?" "Yes, he said that you would be a great addition to our cause." He says with brightness in his voice.

"How'd you get in?" Jenna asks, "Well, the boss, a guy named Lupo, saw me at how good I was at being a leader in some paintball tournaments a few months back so he offered me a place and I took it." He explains, "So who's this Lupo guy anyway?" Jenna asks, and then she notices more people are coming in.

"Well, he's some guy who started his own gang to keep gangs from other towns away from Peach Creek, and that's how we're here now." He explains. "Jenna, glad to see that you made it." Says Pete who approaches them.

"Ah, Pete my friend, is this the girl you told me about?" says a voice, they turn around to see a fat man in his late 30's with a creepy grin, he wears an orange T-Shirt, with an orange coat and white trousers.

"Yes sir, this is her." Pete answers, Lupo eyes her, "Yes, yes, I'm sure you Jenna will be a fine addition to our gang." He says proudly. "Uh, thanks I guess." Jenna says not knowing what to think of it. "Gather around my friends, gather around." Lupo orders, getting on top of a log to address his followers.

"To those who do not know me, I am Lupo D. Butcher, and I am the proud founder of the Drupes." There's a small applause from a few members of the gang. "And, for you new members, I founded this little order to protect Peach Creek and its citizens from other gangs around us, who just sneak in here and do whatever the hell they want! But no more. The Police are too busy and corrupt to notice us or them, so we take matters into our own hands." Jenna grins, liking this more and more by the minute.

"But, alas, this service does not come free." Lupo says, Jenna looks on in confusion. "Since the adults would turn us in for doing such noble deeds, the children won't know what to do. We can take their money from them to help finance our little activities. Now I know what your thinking, "We can't do this!" but we can my friends, we must fro the greater good!" this receives some applause from the others, Jenna looks around and notices that she is the youngest one there, Pete is the only other one her age there, every one else rages from High School ages to twenty seven, and there are about fifty people there, not counting her. Most of them are wearing orange; Jenna assumes it's the color of the Drupes.

Jenna growls and stands up. "Hey you can't do that! These kids don't even know about gangs!" she yells with fury. Lupo and the others look at her, Pete whispers to her "What are you doing? You're making me look bad!" "Too bad! I can't just let this happen, I mean how crazy or just plain desperate do you have to be to steal from fourth graders?" she asks, "One, the writers wanted an epic battle on a playground because they're stupid like that. Two it's the origin of the drupes! Three, they have to pay for protection! It's what gangs do, even the good ones!" Lupo yells.

"Then if that's the kind of gang this is, I'm out!" Jenna says walking away. "Fine, see what we care. Even if you report to the authorities, I have friends there! They'll cover for us." Lupo yells. All the while Dave is staring at the retreating form of Jenna and mutters "What's her problem?"

At the playground, Kevin, Rolf, and Paul are playing Basketball and Paul is impressed by how well Rolf is handling the ball. "Man Country Boy, you got some pretty mad skills." Paul says, "Yes, Rolf's skills are great, although Rolf is not angry." Rolf says, to which Paul laughs at Rolf's lack of Street Skills. Then Jenna runs up to them, Kevin notices her. "Hey Jenna where'd ya go?" he asks then she grabs him, then Paul notices and calls "Bow chicka bow wow!" "Shut up Paul!" yells Jenna she looks at Kevin. "Kevin I need you guys help!" she says, "Whoa, Jenna slow down, what happened?" "Yes, Jenna girl, what be all this sichahoood about?" Rolf asks, confusing the others with the second to last word.

"I'll explain, trust me it won't take long." She says.

ONE EXPLANATION LATER.

"Wow Jenna, when you get in trouble you really get in trouble." Kevin says, a bit amazed by the whole thing. "Yeah, you see we have to stop them before it's too late." She says, "Oh no, no way, I mean don't get me wrong, I want to help, don't get me wrong, but from what you tell us we can't stop them! There's fifty of them and four of us. We'd be like flies on an elephant's face! We'd do zilch." Paul says, Kevin nods in agreement but Rolf thinks otherwise. "Poppycock! Rolf has dealt with worse situations. We can do it." Says Rolf proudly.

"Then we're going in right?" says Kevin, Paul tries to sneak away. "Right?" Kevin says, louder this time. Paul sighs and returns "Fine I'm in too. We're all gonna die." He says. "We shall do this, then let's get to doing this." Says Rolf, "Wait, Paul's right about one thing, four of us don't stand much of a chance." Jenna says, "Then who do we add on?" asks Kevin. "Well Jonny's been afraid to fight after the whole Gourd thing, Nazz is sick, the Kankers might want to join them, I think Zoe and the others are too young, and we really don't know the goths that well, so there's only three guys I can think of." She says.

Later at Eddy's house Jenna explains the whole thing to the Eds. "Well, Jenna I for one fully agree with you. I am disgusted at the mere thought of stealing children's money." Double D says. "Let the brats fend for themselves." Eddy says lying on his bed. "Eddy! Shame on you, you're no better than your brother." Says Double D causing Eddy to jerk up and stare in anger.

"Don't even go there Sockhead." Eddy says in furious voice to which Double D slowly backs away. "Sorry, Eddy I'm afraid I don't know what came over me." "Eddy, if you want to prove you are not like your hermano, then help us." Jenna says, Eddy sighs and looks over to Ed who looks around uncomfortably. "Uh, Line?" says Ed. "Fine, I'll join in this stupid little...uh…" "Crusade Eddy." Says Double D. "Sure whatever." Says Eddy.

"I Ed wants to say something! I shall join in this last crusade for the lost ark in the temple of the doomed crystal skull!" he cheers; "Is that Ed talk for 'I want in'?" asks Paul, "Pretty much says Eddy.

"Well now what?" asks Double D, "We make sure those idiotas know we're gonna stop them." "Oh yeah, real smart! Hey Mr. Lupo, we're seven thirteen year olds against a whole army of high schoolers and college kids! Could you please give up your stupid little plans? Pretty Please? Nice plan." Says Eddy sarcastically. "Eddy's right, we can't just walk into this like we're going out the door, we gotta come up with a plan." "Oh I know! We go to the playground at the elementary school and set up defenses! Then we attack using a bunch of stuff we can find and then we… well that's all I got." Says Ed.

"Well that's the stupidest idea in this series yet." Says Eddy, "Well, it's the only one we've got, so let's get on with it." Says Jenna, "Jenna, with all due respect, the last time we let Ed come up with the plan, it did not end well." Double D says, "Who cares? Come on let's go over there and let them know we're gonna kick their butts." Kevin says beginning to walk out, "Wait Kev!" says Jenna, "What is it Jenna girl?" asks Rolf, "They don't know any of you guys. I'll go to them, and tell them to come in the morning." She says.

"But Jenna, what if they refuse?" asks Double D, "Then we're screwed." Says Jenna as she leaves. "Let's get to work boys." Says Eddy walking out the door. "Oh goodie, goodie!" cheers Ed running after Eddy, "And I thought my days of back-breaking labor was behind me." Double D sighs as he closes the door behind him and follows up to the others.

A little later at the Pit, the meeting is still going on and Lupo is making a closing speech. "Okay so we're all in agreement, the five hundred dollars we have in our possession will be used to buy…" "Hey Lupo!" calls a voice, everyone turns around to see Jenna. "What do you want, girl?" asks Lupo with anger. "I told a few friends of mine about your little operation, and guess what. They ain't happy with it either." She says defiantly, "So what are you going to do about it?" Dave asks, "We challenge you to a battle tomorrow morning at the elementary school's playground at seven AM." Lupo laughs, amused by Jenna, "Ha ha! You got spunk girl! You would've made a great member of the drupes!" he says, Jenna scowls, "No, I wouldn't."

"Fine, I'll accept your little challenge, it will be quite amusing I'm sure." He laughs. "Oh, you'll think amusing when we kick your sorry butt from here to New Zealand." She says, she then runs off. "Sir, uh, give the chances are highly in our favor I can't help but to wonder, what will happen if she beats us?" asks Dave, "Well should we fall, one of us will take command and begin again." Lupo says. "She stole my material." Mutters a jealous Pete

Meanwhile at the elementary school's playground the Eds, Rolf, Paul, and Kevin prepare to get into the school. "Okay, I've heard of breaking out of school, but breaking in?" Eddy asks, "Trust me Eddy, I don't like it anymore than you do. Albeit for different reasons. But if we are ever going to stand a chance against these Drupe fellows, we need to get supplies from inside." Double D says as he opens a window. "Shouldn't there be an alarm or something?" asks Paul, "Please, this place has the security of an open field." Says Kevin as he climbs in.

"Eddy, Rolf, you two go back to the playground and watch for Jenna." Says Kevin as he helps Double D inside. "Will do." Says Eddy lazily as he walks to the playground. "Rolf shall watch for Jenna girl Kevin, and Rolf shall also make sure the no neck Ed boy does not try to run for it." Rolf says going out to catch up with Eddy as they walk to the playground. Paul climbs in, and then Ed follows.

Meanwhile at Nazz's house, Jenna has snuck in and tells the now awake Nazz about the situation. "Wow, I'm sick for a few days and this happens." Says Nazz, surprised by this whole ordeal. "I know, I know. And some of the cops are actually turning a blind eye to this, and to be honest, I don't think we can win." Jenna says sadly, to which Nazz frowns. "Hey, enough of that! Where's the girl who beats the heck out of Paul when he peeps on her? The girl who's a bit crazy? The girl who's not afraid to go out and kick butt?" Nazz asks encouragingly.

Jenna stops and looks at Nazz and smiles. "You're right! What the infierno is wrong with me?" Jenna says, "Thanks Nazz, I'm gonna go meet up with the other." "No prob, too bad I can't help." says Nazz sadly. As Jenna leaves Nazz looks over to the phone and grins.

Inside the School's basement Double D and Kevin look around for anything to use as weapons. "What about this?" asks Double D, holding up a long metal pipe. "Perfect! I'll use this." He says taking it from Double D, Ed is also down there with them, he looks over and sees a tank of gas. "I am thirsty." He says and begins to drink it down. Paul enters the basement, dragging a giant bag with him. "Anyone up for a game of Dodge ball?" he asks, showing the bag is filled with a gigantic lad of balls, which causes Double D to shiver a bit.

"That's great Paul, I found these." Says Kevin holding up a bag of old brooms. "Rolf can use these; I think he'd prefer wood to metal really." Kevin says, and then Ed runs to join them. "And I found these marbles!" Ed says, showing a bunch of old marbles in a box. "Fine, we'll take whatever we can get." Says Kevin. "I'll keep looking around." Says Paul going back up to the gym.

Outside on the playground Eddy sits on a bench and begins to sleep, as Rolf explores the playground he remembered from the old days at the elementary school. The playground was huge, it started with a small steps leading up to greater steps then one step led up to a ladder to a large platform with a plastic microscope on it, underneath the platform is a little hideaway, another way leads to a metal bridge leading to the other side, the middle and the left sides of that stage has slides on it, but the right leads up a walkway to a tower with a long winding slide, there's also a bridge leading to another tower with a similar slide, it's walkway leads back to the first steps.

On the towers there is a ladder, leading up to a small cage like room. Inside the cage like room is a ladder leading up to a rope bridge which leads to another room in the other tower. There is also a swing set, and a jungle gym. "Ah, good memories. The one time of day in the fall, winter, and spring we could escape the prison known as school without any troubles." "Hey Rolf!" calls a voice. Rolf turns around to see Jenna coming towards him.

"Ah, Jenna girl, you have arrived. Kevin boy, boy Paul, no one home Ed boy, and smart Ed boy are inside gathering materials." "Good, sorry for the wait Rolf." Jenna says, "No need to apologize girl Jenna, what did these Drupes say?" "They said they're in, and we're in for it." She mutters.

Then Kevin and Ed come out of the school pulling a wagon filled with mats and big cardboard pieces from school plays, and Double D and Paul carrying large bags. "Jen, good, you're here." Says Kevin. "Yeah, we did all this back breaking labor for you Baby Bonita, and in the morning we're gonna get our butts kicked for you!" says Paul sarcastically. "Well how do you know they agreed?" asks Jenna looser her temper, again. "Because, I know gangs back where I come from, gangs were everywhere. Why'd ya think we moved? I was never in a gang, but I know how they work. They won't turn this down."

"So what are we going to do?" asks Ed, "I've already devised a plan, which you should have suspected this by now." Double D says, he takes out a blueprint and places it on the ground and holds it down with rocks. "Alright, now allow me to explain…" Double D begins.

Hours later the defenses were ready. The set pieces were placed up in front of the way the play ground faced the road, with the mats holding them up. "Gotta hand it to you Double D, this is excellent." Jenna comments, "Thank you Jenna, but given what you said about they're numbers, a cursory evaluation of their capabilities, indicates a distinct tactical deficiency." Double D says, to which everyone looks at him in silence. Double D sighs and says: "We're outnumbered." "Oh!" everyone says at once.

Then Paul looks and sees the sun rising and cries out, "It's almost time!" he cries and jumps down to join the others. "Alright everyone, I'm giving out jobs, Double D, Eddy, and Paul, you guys throw the balls at them from the bridge. Ed, you take 'em on how ever you please." "Oh Goody, goody!" cheers Ed, "And Kevin and Rolf, you guys will take them on down here." "And what are you gonna do, Miss. Got-us-into-this?" asks Eddy, "I'm taking out Lupo myself, you guys are the distraction."

"Good to know," Says Eddy, "we're all gonna die." "Jenna, really must I fight with the Dodge balls?" Double D asks nervously, "Well Double D, I can't see you down here getting your butt handed to you." Jenna says smirking. "I withdraw the question. It's just that, well I have a rather bad history with Dodge ball." "Really what is it?" asks Paul, "Sorry, that story is for another day." Says Double D.

Later the kids are ready, Ed stands on the bridge in-between the two main platforms, while Double D, Eddy, and Paul stands on the top bridge in-between the slide towers, as Kevin and Rolf waits behind the wall of rubber mats and cardboard. Jenna silently waits on top of the school's roof to attack Lupo while all of his lackeys were busy fighting the guys.

Then she sees them approaching. "Here they come!" she calls. The Drupes arrives in full force with Lupo behind them cheering them on. "Go my minions! Decimate them! Shaw them that we mean business!" he commands. They march forth to the cardboard cutouts of castles, farms, and other things and prepare to attack, and they knock the whole wall down in a matter of five seconds. "That's pathetic." Says one of the Drupes, "Well excuse me, I never served as a tactical strategist before!" yells Double D, who throws a ball at the drupe who said it and hits him dead on the head.

Then all heck breaks loose. Kevin and Rolf jabs, whacks, hits, and pounds as many Drupes as they could while Eddy, Double D, and Paul throws as many balls as they can. "Take this!" yells Paul as he throws one at a Drupe, who goes fling into the swing set and gets wrapped up in the chains. Ed takes out the marbles and pours them in his mouth! "I am Ed! And you all shall feel the sting of my mini balls of justice!" he says, although garbled up. He then spits them out like machine gun bullets and a whole bunch of the Drupes feel them. Then one hit Eddy, "Watch where you're spitting Lumpy!" Eddy yells up.

Kevin hits as many as he can, "I hope Jenna can do it." Says Kevin as he kicks one it the butt, "No fear Kevin boy, Jenna girl is strong like papa's foot hair on shaving night." Rolf says as he hits one in the face, and then tosses him into another.

Lupo watches from the background and smirks. "This is futile, I don't even see that girl, guess she got her friends involved and then decided to cut and run." He says, Guess again." Says a voice. He turns around to see Jenna. "You just don't know when to give up." He says preparing to fight. "Lupo, I don't get it, why not just join the cops instead of forming a gang?" she asks, "You seriously bought that? I was lying! This is just some little attempt to get some money for free." He says, "Why you…" she says then she charges him.

Dave runs at Rolf, only to get sent out into a soccer field next to the playground. Ed is now on top of the slide tower and looks around to see that things don't look good then he smiles and lowers his head down, and sucks as hard as he can sucking up Drupes, mulch, and various stuff! Paul grabs Eddy as he almost gets sucked in too, "How the heck's he doing this?" asks Paul, "I stopped caring after season 4!" Eddy answers.

Ed then stops sucking and then spits out all the drupes and other debris go flying out covered with the gas Ed drank! When they hit whatever they hit there's a small explosion. Dave gets up and runs to an injured Drupe that landed near him from Ed's big spit. "Are you okay?" asks Dave as he drags the dizzy Drupe away, "My whole life flashed before my eyes… it sucked." He says as Dave drags him to safety.

Meanwhile Jenna continues to fight Lupo. "I must say you're tougher than I thought no matter. Soon your friends will be defeated and you shall be broken!" he says as he punches her in the face, she then draws back and then yells out "No I won't!" she charges him and hits him in the gut three times and five times in the face! She then finishes him off with a kick to the chest, sending him flying into a tree which snaps and falls on his head! "Son of a bitch." He moans as he passes out.

At the Playground Double D, Kevin, Eddy, Ed, Paul, and Rolf look over the defeated Drupes with pride. "That worked out quite well." Says Double D, "Was I awesome or what?" asks Edd "Or what?" asks Ed earning a growl from Eddy. "I hope Jenna beat Lupo." Says Kevin with concern, "Somebody says my name?" asks a voice, they turn to see Jenna. "Jenna!" cheers Kevin "Did you beat him?" asks Paul "Like a rug." Says Jenna smugly.

Then they hear sirens, "What the?" asks Eddy, "Oh dear! I suggest we leave post haste!" Double D says, the others nod and run off. Lupo looks up as the officers surround him. "Well, well Lupo D. Butcher whoever did this deserves a medal." Says a sergeant. The other Drupes are arrested and brought in, but in the woods near by Dave and a few others watch. "What now?" asks a Drupe, "We rebuild." Says Dave simply walking away, the others silently follow him.

Later at the Cul-De-Sac the Eds, Jenna, Rolf, Paul, and Kevin arrive, tired but triumphant. "What I wanna know is who called the cops?" says Paul as he sits down, "That would be me." Calls a voice, they turn to see Nazz looking out her window. "I thought you guys would need help." She smiles, "Thank you." Says Jenna, as the others leave for home.

THE END

**Episode 7 done! And Please Review.**

**This episode was based upon the idea of a bunch of warriors fighting an army to protect a small village ala Seven Samurai, A Bug's Life, Wild Hogs, etc…**

**I wanted to do this episode so I could give an origin story to the Drupes.**

**Lupo is based on Danny Antonucci's short (Lupo the Butcher).**

**Next Week: Revenge of the Eds.**


	8. Revenge of the Eds

**Hello faithful readers! Time for episode 8.**

**I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy.**

**Special Thanks to Easymac120 **

** Revenge of the Eds**

Kevin is racing down the sidewalks of Peach Creek, feeling the wind on his face and the ground racing below his skateboard. 'It's a day like this that makes me wanna forget the past and relax.' He thinks as he zips past various people.

Just then he hears a cry for help, "Help someone help! Please!" the voice cries, "Jimmy?" Kevin says to himself, turning a corner to where he hears the pleas coming from. "Now Jimmy, what have I told you about screaming for help?" asks Andrew, "That it will only make it worse?" asks Jimmy nervously. "That's right." Says Andrew, then "And what have I told you about picking on him?" says a voice, Andrew turns around to see Kevin.

"Oh! Kevin! How are you?" asks Andrew with fear. "You didn't answer me." Says Kevin, amused. "Umm, that you'd pound me into oblivion?" he asks "Yep." Kevin says. Andrew then runs for it.

"Oh thank you Kevin! That bully Andrew nearly beat the stuffing out of me! Thank you Kevin!" cheers Jimmy as Kevin leaves "No problem Jimbo." Says Kevin like some 70's cartoon superhero and skates off home.

Meanwhile at Kevin's house the Eds and Nazz sit watching the TV. "No! Don't do it Murdoch! She'll betray you again!" cries Ed as he watches a soap opera. "It's not even her, it's her evil twin's love baby's boyfriend!" cries Eddy. "Dare I ask?" asks Double D. "I convinced Eddy to watch this to bring out his feminine side and I think it's working too well." Nazz explains, "And Ed is watching it, why?" "Well they say that soap operas can bring up the IQ but… well that's pretty self-explanatory." She says.

Then the phone rings, "I'll get it!" Eddy and Ed bot yell as they run for the phone. Eddy answers it and clears his throat to do an impression of Kevin. "Uh, hello this is Kevin Dorn speaking." "Oh let me talk Eddy." Ed says, Eddy hold the phone up to Ed, who now talks with an Australian accent. "Uh, I got a shrimp on the barbi!" Ed says "Ed! Kevin doesn't have an accent! Busted. Alright, this is Eddy a pal of Kevin's we're waiting for him, we'll give him a message. Okay, he's coming when? Alright, bye."

"Who was that?" asked Nazz, "Kevin's Aunt Amber." Eddy says, then Kevin opens the door and walks in. "Hey guys what's up?" he says, "Your Aunt Amber called." Says Nazz, "My Aunt, what did she want?" asks Kevin. "She said she loves and misses you, oh and some guy named Carlos is coming to visit on Sunday." Says Ed.

"Carlos? Carlos? CARLOS? CARLOS IS COMING?" Kevin screams in terror. "What's wrong Kevin?" asks Double D, but Kevin does not hear him. "Lock the Doors! Barricade the windows! Clog the toilets!" Kevin yells in panic.

"Kevin slow down!" cries Double D as Ed grabs and hold Kevin down. "What's wrong? Asks Eddy, "Who's Carlos?" Nazz asks. Kevin sighs and says; "Okay I might as well tell you. You remember I came here in the summer between first and second grade, you see before I came here there was this bully at the city school I went to named Carlos. Me and my friends; Venus, James, Gary, and Scott, were always targets of his. Everyday since preschool when we first me I was kicked, punched, thrown, poked, wacked, tossed, and pranked! That guy made my life a living nightmare."

"So if you, the guy who used to beat us up on daily basis, are scared of this dude well shouldn't we be REALLY scared of him?" asks Ed "I can't believe it, Ed just made sense." Says Eddy. "Yeah well I remember the day me and my parents left for Peach Creek." Says Kevin "I was saying goodbye to my friends when I heard him calling: 'Oh Kevin where are you? I have a little adios gift for you!' I ran for the car, got in and yelled 'Drive, for the love of Antonucci drive!' we sped off and I heard him yelling 'I'll get you one day Kevin!' Why he hated I don't know, but he sure did hate me." Says Kevin.

"Wait a sec Kev! You used to beat us down all the time this guy should be easy." Says Eddy, "Yeah, what are we talking about?" asks Ed, "Nothing Ed." Sighs Double D. "I'm sorry guys, but I just can't." says Kevin. "Don't worry Kev, we'll help you." Says Nazz, "We will?" asks Eddy "You bet." Says Nazz. "Well, alright guys." says Kevin."

THE NEXT MORNING

Kevin sleeps in his bed soundly, and then Eddy puts earphones on his head and Eddy snickers. The music blasts loudly into Kevin's ears! Kevin gets up and yells in surprise! "DROP AND GIVE ME 40!" yells Eddy, Kevin quickly gets on the floor. "Yes sir!" says Kevin right way begins doing push ups. 'Milking time.' Thinks Eddy, "DO YOU WANT TO BE A MAMMA'S BOY FOR THE REST OF YOUR NATURAL BORN LIFE?" Eddy. "No sir!" yells Kevin "DO YOU WANT FRIES WITH THAT?" yells Ed, who comes out of nowhere, "Where'd you come from?" asks Eddy "Consult your health teacher for further information." Says Ed, "Hey what is this?" asks Kevin getting up. "Sorry Kev had to try it out." Says Eddy, "And I am the comic relief, says the story editors." Says Ed.

Eddy and Ed lead Kevin down stairs to Nazz and Double D, "Eddy, how you talked me into this is beyond me…again. Am I that gullible?" Double D mutters, "What is this?" asks Kevin, "We're gonna prepare you for the fight of this weekend!" says Ed, "We are going to help you beat Carlos, Kevin." Says Nazz, "Guys wait I don't want to fight him, he'll pulverize me!" "He probably will Kevin, and he'll most likely look like this thing at the bottom: .com/jurassicpark/images/a/aa/Destroyah_.

Kevin faints. "Wow, he is out of it." Says Nazz, "Get up Kevin." Says Ed waking Kevin up, "Alright Kev, we're going to take you through the five things every man will have to fifth in his life: Morons, Annoying People, Woman, Angry Foreigners, and a mystery contestant!" Says Eddy "The first step however is moron, and you know who that is." Says Eddy. "People who can't get over the changes in Cartoon Network because they are blindly obsessed with blind nostalgia and can't admit the fact that cartoons on CN are just as good as they were back then?" Ed asks "Well yes…man even he can see that they're a bunch of idiots, but you are the moron we're looking for." Says Eddy. "Oh Goody goody!" cheers Ed.

"Double D you know what to do." "Right." Says Double D leaving. "Okay Kevin lets do something." Says Ed "I'm gonna die after this episode aren't I?" remarks Kevin.

Double D walks down the lane looking around and then hears Zoe's voice. "Man Jonny, you were right this is wicked!" cheers Zoe. Double D looks up to see Jonny standing on a tree branch and Zoe stuck in-between a couple a branches, hanging upside down. "Told ya, I'll get ya down now." Says Jonny. "Excuse me Jonny! A word with you please!" calls up Double D, "Sure! Be right back Zoe." Jonny climbs down, "Jonny, remember the…" Double D looks up to Zoe and then leads Jonny out of ear shot.

"Remember the whole 'why', 'anchovies' and 'snapping' ordeal?" "You mean where I…?" "Yes, quiet! I don't want to give Zoe any ideas! Can you do it to Kevin?" "Why?" Double D sighs and leads Jonny away.

"Eddy, Why are there stars around my head?" Ed says after his beating from Kevin. "Don't worry Ed they'll go away in a few minutes." Says Nazz "Okay Kev, ya passed step one, now for step two." Says Eddy, who turns to see Double D coming with Jonny. "Perfect you got him, does he know what to do?" asks Eddy, "Yes, he knows the routine." Says Double D.

"Hi Kevin." Says Jonny, "Oh you've gotta be kidding me." Says Kevin, face palming. "Plank asks 'Kevin, why did Double D bring us here?" asks Jonny, "I gotta fight five things, and you are number two." Explains Kevin. "Oh okay, so what do I do?" "You be annoying" explains Kevin, "Why?" "I just explained why." "Why?" "Oh God not this again." Moans Kevin.

"What's Jonny doing?" asks Nazz in confusion, "Trust me, you'll be far saner not knowing." Sighs Double D, "Hey Kevin where did you get that hat and is that a new haircut?" (Season 1 reference!), "Don't make me do this Jonny, just back away!" orders Kevin, "MAGMA! Why'd you ask me to yell that, Plank?" Jonny says, and then he is decked by Kevin.

"Ow!" moans Jonny in pain. "Step two down." Cheers Eddy, "Is Jonny okay?" asks Nazz, "Yep, trust me Nazz, I've been through worse, now I'm off to get Zoe off that tree before the blood rushes to her head and she explodes!" then he flies off like a super hero. "What in God's name just happened? And does Jonny realize what he just said is several different kinds of wrong?" asks Double D, "Don't question it, they are watching." Says Ed in whispers.

A few minutes later Eddy leads Kevin into Rolf's yard. "So what are we gonna do here?" asks Kevin, "Just wait." Says Eddy who sneaks silently into Rolf's house. "What's he going to do?" Nazz asks Double D, "Knowing Eddy, something bad." Says Double D.

Then Eddy runs out with a strange looking pair of pants. "Okay Kev, put these on. Hurry, Rolf's coming." "Eddy, not the…" "Shut up Double D!" Eddy orders. Rolf comes out looking furious. "You steal Rolf's Nana's pantaloons again Ed-boys? Are you so feeble in the head?" Rolf yells, "Oh no, not us Stretch, it was Kev." Eddy says quickly.

"Is this so, Kevin?" asks Rolf suspiciously. "Uh, I guess so." Says Kevin, unsure of what's going on. "Oh, well then… You son of a sea biscuit! It is the greatest insult of my country to war the garments of one's mama!" "It is? Where the hell are you from?" Kevin says in fear of the angry Rolf.

Kevin then stops and thinks about the situation. He goes into his mind and we see the heads of Eddy, Carlos, Jonny, and Ed floating around. "DO YOU WANT TO BE A WIMP YOUR WHOLE LIFE?" Eddy's head screams, "Why?" asks Jonny's head. "I'll get you one day Kevin!" Carlo's head yells. "Why?" says Jonny's head again. "Why am I in Kevin's epiphany?" asks Ed's head, "WHY?" yells Jonny's head.

Kevin then stops and thinks. 'Get mean, like you used to be.' Says his inner voice. 'Yes.' Kevin thinks.

"Do you hear Rolf, Kevin boy? Rolf can not give you a proper beating if you are gone in the brain." Rolf says, and then…WHAM! Rolf goes flying strait through his house' walls and right into the barn with a crash. "Whoa, Kev you totaled him." Says Nazz in amazement. "Nicely done, Kev. Next trial." Says Eddy leading the silent Kevin away.

Double D runs into Rolf's backyard, "Rolf, are you alright?" asks Double D with concern. "Rolf is a cucumber in the garden of Yishmyish!" he then faints in pain. "I'll… take that as a yes." Says Double D as he leaves to catch up with the others.

"Okay Eddy, what's the next step?" asks Nazz, "Woman." Says Eddy, smugly. Nazz has a small ticked off face for a moment and then shrugs it off. "Who? Jenna, Rachel, or Sarah?" she asks, "None, Kevin's gonna fight (Dramatic Pause) the Kanker Sisters!" He declares. Ed, Nazz, and Double D gasped, while Kevin just looked on with a smirk. "Bring it on." Says Kevin, "Kevin are you crazy? The Kankers will murder you!" cries Nazz. "If I can beat the Kankers, I can beat Carlos." "He's a dead man." Says Ed.

The Trailer Park was not calm; the Kankers were taking their energy on a poor, innocent old chest. "I swear Lee, remember the old days. We could just pick on any of those kids from the Cul-De-Sac and just wack 'em? Why don't we do that any more?" asks Marie. "What are you, stupid?" "You talkin' to me, Lee?" asks May, "No May. Don't you see? For now we're on good terms with the runts and our lovers. So we don't wanna ruin it!" She yells at Marie. "Okay, okay. Geesh!"

"Hey, Lee, look its Kevin." Says May, Lee and Marie look over to see Kevin coming towards them. "Hey big chin what's" POW! Lee goes flying in the air and into a tree! "Lee!" cries Marie and May; they turn to Kevin who rushes toward them, Marie jumps out of they was while May dodges Kevin's punch and grabs his arm and flips him over onto his back. "What's your deal?" asks May, and then Kevin does a sweep kick, knocking her to the ground. Then Kevin turns and sees Maries coming at him with a shovel!

Kevin sees another shovel lying on the ground; he picks it up and blocks Maries attack with it. The two battle and strike and block for a few seconds. "What's your problem?" Marie asks as strikes at him again, the Lee jumps Kevin from behind and holds him. "Hit him Marie!" "Don't worry, I'm taking this psycho down." Says Marie as she charges, Kevin then wiggles free of Lee's grasp and Maries accidently hits her head on!

"Would you watch it?" "He ducked!" says Marie, the Kevin charges again and Lee punches him and he goes flying into a tree which bends over, about to fall. May gets up and charges Kevin. "Hold still so I can clobber ya!" she yells as she runs forward, but Kevin steps aside and May smashes into the tree, which falls on top of her and smashes her into the ground.

Marie then jumps Kevin, who throws her into an open sewer hole and there is a loud splash. Then Kevin turns to face Lee. "You're pretty good, I'll give you that, but we Kankers gotta rep to keep." She says as they circle each other. Then Lee punches the ground and a crack rushes at Kevin, who punches the ground as she did and the two cracks meet and create a large hole in which Lee falls into!

Kevin turns around and says "That was easy." Eddy, Ed, and Nazz were amazed by what they just saw. "Wow Kev, you annihilated 'em!" cheers Eddy "You made the mighty Mechazord quiver in fear of your strength." Says Ed "Kev, are you alright?" Nazz asks, concerned. "I'm fine Nazz, thanks for asking." Kevin says.

"What's next Eddy?" asks Kevin, "Look right over there! It's Carlos." Says Eddy pointing off-screen to Double D, who has a poorly drawn mask over his face. "This is so mortifying." Double D mutters then he is immediately flatted by Kevin's attack. "Holy crud." Says Eddy in shock as Kevin beats Double D. "Double D is a goner Eddy!" cries Ed, "We knew him well Ed." Eddy says, but Nazz lurches forward and grabs Kevin's arm.

"Kevin, stop!" Nazz yells "It's just Double D!" she cries, and then Kevin stops and looks at the bleeding and terrified Double D. "I see a light and I hear my grandmother…" says Double D weakly. "Eddy, we've made Kevin into a monster!" cries Nazz, "Do you know what this means?" she asks, "Yeah, I'm an awesome teacher!" Eddy declares. "Eddy's the man with the hat, I mean plan!" says Ed. "I'm alright, but I'll need some medication." Double D says weakly. "To Kevin's house!" says Eddy.

Later in Kevin's room, the Eds and Nazz congratulate him. "You're gonna wipe that Carlos jerk out tomorrow, Kev." Says Eddy. "We'd best leave Kevin alone, let him prepare for the morning." Says Double D, who has been bandaged up. They leave and Kevin sits on his bed and sighs, then he hears a sound at his window, he goes over to see Jimmy throwing pebbles at his window.

"Jimmy? What are you doing?" asks Kevin, "Kevin, Jonny told me that a bully that you used to have is back! Is it true?" "Yeah, it's true." Says Kevin, "Well, I hope knock him a good one, you protect me from bullies, so I hope you can beat this one." Says Jimmy. "Thanks, Fluffy." Says Kevin, "Well, goodnight." Says Jimmy as he runs home. "Kevin looks up into the sky and says "God, help me." He says sadly.

The next morning, the Eds, Nazz, Jimmy, and Kevin waited in Kevin's garage. "Remember Kev, aim for the crotch." Says Eddy, "And then for his head, these are easy to screw off." Says Ed, who screws his own head off and then puts it back on. "Good luck Kev." Says Nazz, "To victory." Says Jimmy, "Break a leg." Says Double D. Eddy pushes a button and the garage door goes up and Kevin walks out without a word. "What now?" asks Jimmy, "Let's go sell his stuff on eBay, he's a dead man." Says Eddy, who takes Ed upstairs with him, "I can hear you!" calls Kevin from outside.

Kevin then sees a car drive up in the cul-de-sac and stop. Kevin growls as Double D, Nazz, and Jimmy watch in anticipation. The car's door opens, and a guy about 13 steps out, with tan skin, darkish brunette guy with sunglasses, a black T-shirt and jeans. "Hold on bro I'll be back in a few," he says to the man in the car, "Kevin?" he asks, "Carlos." Says Kevin, who raises his fists. "Kevin, look I came here to apologize." He says quickly, this stops Kevin in his tracks. "WHAT?" asks Kevin, Double D, Jimmy, and Nazz. "You see Kev, a few years after you left, I got in trouble, BIG trouble. For a couple years I was helped by psychiatrists to help me with my anger issues, and over the last year I've been apologizing to all the kids I picked on, and you Kev, you're the last one."

"Really?" asks Kevin, "Yeah, All you're old friends miss you by the way, Venus and Scott are even dating." "All these years… being afraid of some guy miles away who became a better person eventually." "So what do you say Kev?" asks Carlos who offers his hand out. "Apology accepted." Kevin says, shaking Carlos' hand. "Aw, don't you just love a happy ending?" says Jimmy, "It's just great." Says Nazz with pride.

Then they hear Rolf screaming in terror, they all turn to see Rolf running away from something. "Run!" Rolf says, he grabs Nazz and yells "Run for you're no good lives! The Kankers are on the rampage again!" Rolf yells and runs off, then they look to see Paul who lands on the ground withering in pain!

"Oh crap." Says Kevin, "What's happening?" asks Carlos, panicked, "Kankers!" cries Nazz, who turns and runs off with Jimmy. Then the Kankers appear. "Oh Kevin!" they all say, then they charge. "Run!" cries Kevin, while Carlos gets in his brother's car and drives off. "Oh Double D." says Marie, who grabs Double D. She then squishes Double D into a pocket sized item and says "Spoils of war." "Have mercy!" cries Double D

Meanwhile up in Kevin's room Eddy and Ed look at Kevin's stuff. "How much do you think these posters are worth?' asks Eddy, then they hear a noise. "You hear that?" asks Eddy, then the floor beneath Eddy cracks apart and Lee grabs him! "Come to momma!" says Lee as she drags Eddy below. "Ed! Help!" Then May comes right through Kevin's window and pounces Ed! "Pucker up, handsome!" she says. "No!" cries Ed in anguish.

Kevin comes to a dead end in the lane and he gasps. "KEVIN!" says all three of the Kankers, who approach him slowly, like cats playing with a mouse, right before the kill. "Wait, please I..." then they jump Kevin and all that we hear are his screams.

THE END

**Well that's it for episode 8! Wasn't that a happy ending?**

**Next week: Ed-iversary (Part 1)!**


	9. Ediversary Part 1

**This is it, the first two parter episode of the series!**

**I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy.**

**Special Thanks to Easymac120. **

It's a bright sunny day and in the junk yard, the Eds sit in the retro van. Tomorrow is their tenth anniversary, ten years since the three first met and they are thinking about what they will do.

"10 years boys, can you believe it?" Eddy asks, "A decade has in fact gone by, and it certainly feels like it." Agrees Double D, "Ten years, how many years is that, Double D? Five?" "No Ed, ten." "Thank you." "I swear, he gets stupider by the second." Mutters Eddy. "Eddy!" scolds Double D, "Sorry, hey Double D, how about we spend the next eleven minutes reminiscing about our past?" says Eddy, woodenly. "You mean because the writer is out of ideas and this will save us a lot of money by having ninety percent of the episode be stock footage?" Double D asks, "Yes. Now shut up Sockhead, you're wasting money." Eddy says. "Roll the clips!" yells Ed.

_Eddy and Double D both jump on Ed from behind while Double D shouts "Dog pile!", but Ed grabs them both and gives them and puts them in a head lock. "Hi Eddy and Edd. You guys make me laugh." _

_The Eds back up from the Kankers in confusion. "Go ahead, yell, no one will hear you." Says Lee, "Who are..." "I'm Lee Kanker." "I'm Marie Kanker." "And I'm May Kanker." "We're the Kanker sisters, we just moved in." says Lee._

_Ed comes out in a wagon with no clothes and his red hair revealed. "Am I cool now?' he asks, "No, you're naked." Says Eddy._

_Eddy is on the walking braces and pushes the button on the control and nothing happens. "Nice boots, Mr. Smarty…" the then goes flying and crashes into the ceiling and comes down. "Nice pants, Mr. Smarty boots nice."_

_Sarah stands on Double D's back rubbing his chin, "Hey Sarah! Double D wrote ya a poem." Sarah takes it and says "For me? 'Get lost', oh that's so roman... hey!" __and she realizes that Double D is gone._

_While the Eds are building the club house, Ed carries some supplies to the side. "Having fun Ed?" asks Eddy, "Sure am, Eddy." Says Ed, who gets closer to the edge, "Watch yer step big fella." Warns Eddy, "Sure am, Eddy." Then he falls to the ground. "Warm up the wench Double D." says Eddy._

"_Where do eggs come from Rolf?" asks Ed, "Let me show you…" "No! Eggs come from chickens Ed." Explains Double D. "Where does a chicken come from?" Ed asks._

_Eddy picks up a bunch of nuts and starts to walk off with a huge pile of nuts, then Double D and Ed show up and Double D says "Hey! Drop those nuts!" Then Eddy eats them all._

_Ed says "I'm hungry." "Shut up Ed." Says Eddy._

_Double D sneaks down stairs as he hears someone in the kitchen. He looks in a sees someone in the fridge. "Oh dear an intruder, eating all the food in my refrigerator, _in bare feet!_ So unsanitary." _

_Eddy sticks his head out of a bush. "Rolf's got tons of stinky animals." Double D sticks his head out "Their absolutely filthy." "Yes I am." Says Ed._

_Eddy lays in the drawer, as Ed keeps opening the fridge door. "Eddy, when you close the door, does the little light stay on?" asks Ed. "Go home!" yells Eddy. "Hello light. Hello light. Hello light. Hello light. Hello light." Ed says this until dawn._

_Eddy and Double D turn to see Jimmy dancing, and Ed doing the worm. "Excuse me, Eddy, this is my song." Says Double D who goes over to dance. Eddy sighs and says, "If you can't beat 'em, show 'im." He goes over and dances with them, and then Ed knocks them all over. "In syncopated style!" Ed cheers, "Ed!" cries Eddy. _

_All the kids, except Jimmy come out from the vapor shroud. "Oh cool! This reminds me of the movie 'Zombies from the Deep freeze – A Cash Cow' this is the part where we'll be torn to pieces, stuffed into ice cube trays, and frozen and used to cool their drinks!" Ed says, "Non-alcoholic I hope." Double D says._

_Eddy grabs Ed and says, "If she (Sarah) told you to jump in a lake, with a rock tied to your head and waited for naked photos of you to develop and hand out to all the kids in the cul-de-sac, would you?" "I had socks on Eddy." Ed says._

_Eddy tries to use the key to open a manhole cover, "It's a key! It's supposed to open something." Mutters Eddy, "That's right, Eddy. Something dear and personal, like a box of photographs, or a diary with pages of truth and duration, or as simple as a locket of love. It's our responsibility to see that this key is returned to its forsaken owner so I can" then the key is flung into the gap in his teeth. "Mortified? Yes. But I won't let myself fall prey to such shallow emotion, not now." Later the Eds try to open a fire hydrant with the key as Double D continues on. "There's a fellow human crying for help, trying to mend the unraveled ball of yarn handed to them. Maybe that's the kind of world you wish to live in, Eddy, where the unyielding and the indifferent supersede the malevolent. I say.." "SHUT UP DOUBLE D!" Eddy yells, "Ed, you understand ANYTHING Double D said?" Eddy asks, "Pass the mustard." Ed answers."_

_Double D, whose hat is tied to the ceiling lamp, let's go and runs in fury. "That's it! I'm going to give you such a thrashing!" then his hat comes off. Eddy and Ed stand in shock at what they see. "Geez Louise." Mutters Eddy, "Cool." Says Ed. Double D quickly grabs his hat and puts it back on. "If you say one word to anyone, I'll never speak to you again!" "I am dead from the neck up." Says Ed, as he has Double D's fake skull on his head. "I'll just save it for ammo whenever I need Double D." says Eddy._

_Ed, Double D and Eddy sit on the sidewalk. "Relish the fine summer's day, absorb the solitude of the cul-de-sac, the aroma of fresh cut grass." Double D says, "It stinks, I'm bored." Sighs Eddy, "I forgot to wear underwear guys." Says Ed._

_The Eds stand over a cliff. "What now?" asks Double D. "I'm thinking, I'm thinking." Says Eddy, "Can I think?" asks Ed, "NO!" Double D and Eddy both cry._

_Ed, while in his underwear states; "Spending extended time in female company can be mentally disorientating and physically confusing." "What's up with you?" asks Eddy "Ed's trouser-less state seems to have jarred an intellectual moment within the confines of his brain." Double D says, "Ed is that you?" Eddy asks. "Hug me!" cheers Ed, "Well that didn't last long." Mutters Eddy._

"_It was horrible, a giant Swedish meatball with a bloodcurdling scream grabbed Eddy in drooling ground chunk!" Ed says "Rolf has seen this meatball! It stalks Wilfred in the dead of night!" says Rolf._

"_THAT'S MY HORSE!" cheers Ed as he hits Rolf in the head with a wheelbarrow. _

_In Ed's story Eddy grabs a trash can cover for protection, then the three monster Kankers slam their heads together and form a super Kanker! "Ed, your story's getting weird!" says Eddy._

_After Rolf puts all the kids inside the giant clam, "Nice scam, they took off, so where's the cash?" Eddy says. "Cash?" Ed asks "AAHHHHGGGH!" Eddy screams, then he turns to Double D, "It's your fault! WHY DO YOU ENCOURAGE HIM!" _

_Double D sighs and says "I'm surrounded by idiots."_

_Double D chases after Ed yelling, "Ed, no! You're too young to drive!" while Eddy laughs._

_Eddy stands up on the hill of soap and yells: "You won't get away with this one Kev. It's war I tell ya!" "Slide on the soap." Says Ed as he ruins up the soap hill and slides down, "Slide on the soap." Says Ed as he ruins up the soap hill and slides down again, "Slide on the soap." Says Ed as he ruins up the soap hill and slides down again, "Slide on the soap." Says Ed as he ruins up the soap hill and slides down yet again._

_All the boys, except Jimmy and Rolf stare at Nazz and think; 'She's so radical' thinks Kevin, 'She can't take her eyes off me.' Thinks Eddy, 'Her hair is so soft, and not fly away at all' thinks Double D, 'Hello? Echo! My name is Ed!' thinks Ed._

_As Plank flies away in a parachute and Jonny gives chase, "Oh…darn it!" says Double D who runs after Plank, "Double D almost said a bad word Eddy!" cheers Ed following Double D. "Hold on a second? What about the candy store? I got seventy five cents here! Where ya going?" calls Eddy._

_Ed lifts the Kanker sister's trailer over his head. "It smells under here, guys." "Down Ed! Down, put it down!" Double D says through clenched teeth, "What?' asks Ed._

_Double D tries to focus the microscope on to Ed's head, "There we go, now focus, oh dear. Ed, there's a new invention called soap, have you heard of it? This is going to be more difficult than I though, Eddy. Oh my lord!" Double D says, "What's taking so long? Someone's sure to find them!" cries Eddy._

_In the Ed's restaurant Jonny's turkey comes out on a tray, looking very fancy. "Nice presentation, Ed!" complements Double D. He comes over to Jonny to pull the cover off. "And here you are, one Ed turkey, a la king." Says Double D who pulls it off, "Oh boy, I'm starving!" cheers Jonny, "Bon Appetite." Says Double D. "For crying out loud!" cries Jonny at the naked Ed. "Ed! You were supposed to use a real turkey!" cries Double D, "Stuffing, anybody?" asks Ed._

_The Eds are riding on Double D's custom scooter to get to the candy store on time. "Where'd this wagon come from Hotshot?" asks Eddy "Necessity, Eddy! Fabricated from everyday suburban litter in order to increase our velocity within our ever shrinking window of opportunity." Says Double D. "Yawn. Just kick this thing into high gear so we can.." Eddy says then he and Ed see the Kanker right ahead, Double D turns and sees then and shouts, "Ed, Eddy, blockade!" The Kankers notice them, "Look, it's our boyfriends!" says Lee, "Just in time to play house!" Marie adds. "KANKERS!" Cries Eddy, "EXTREME CLOSE UP!" yells Ed, "RETREAT!" cries Double D._

_Double D, Nazz, and Rolf look down the club house's door and see Edzilla circling them. "He's in his own little world now. The best thing is to just ignore him." Double D explains. Rolf, crazy with fear yells "The beast circles with hunger! We must appease it with a sacrifice!" he picks up Nazz and holds her over the hole. "Put me down you jerk!" cries Nazz, "Stop! You can't play his game! You'll only encourage his bad behavior." Double D says. "So what? It's funny." Says Eddy, "Let go of me!" says Nazz who hits Rolf in the face. "See? Ha-ha!" Eddy laughs. "There's only one thing to do. Someone needs to go down and give him a time out. I'll go." Double D says. "Killjoy." Mutters Eddy, "Oh Double D! You're so brave, I'll never forget you." Says Nazz then she hugs and kisses Double D!_

"_I know who did it." Says Ed, "What are you talking about Ed?" asks Eddy. Ed begins explaining, pointing out the various things around them. "__The offender stood here as they felt for the paintbrush, directly behind Jonny where the offender rubbed out Plank's mouth, thus having the perfect stand point in which to chuck the said hockey stick."__ Eddy and Double D stand amazed, "Why Ed, that was very good." Says Double D "Hold that thought, so tell us Ed, who did it?' Eddy asks. "Simple my fine friend. It was a foot." Double D and Eddy stand in amazement at Ed's stupidity. "Hard to believe he can dress himself, ain't it?" asks Eddy._

_Rolf gives a small applause for the Eds. "Very good Ed boys. It is a shame that you fail with such disgrace at your pitiful attempts to become an urban ranger." Says Rolf. "Loser!" says Jonny, "Ranger Jonny! Why have you chosen this day to rupture Rolf's pumpernickel?" asks Rolf. "Like I ever wanted to join! I hate those Urban Rangers." Mutters Eddy, "As I remember it Eddy, you liked their uniforms and wanted to join." Says Double D "Yeah right Double D, you remember wrong." Says Eddy._

_Double D sneezes on Eddy, "Say it, don't spray it." Says Eddy, Double D sneezes again. "What's with you?" asks Eddy, "Oh! I knew it! Curse you, common cold microorganisms! Oh, it's all part of the big plan, don't you see? They wait and strike when you're the most venerable!" then he sneezes again. "Jeepers! You sound sick Double D." says Jimmy, "You shouldn't be outside, you need some TLC Mr." he then drags Double D off. "Don't just stand there, do something! Eddy!" cries Double D as Jimmy takes him away. Eddy shrugs, he looks at the wrecked scam, then at Ed and Sarah's house where Sarah beats Ed. Eddy walks away and says "I wonder what's on TV."_

"_Eddy, Rolf!" Double D whispers as Rolf has now appears in Eddy's fake party. "Rolf? Did I forget to sign Rolf? There ya go Stretch." Eddy writes his name on the real Rolf's face and Rolf just stands there motionless then yells; "YOU HAVE VANDALIZED ROLF'S FACE, AND YOU HAVE" He then notices the fake cardboard Rolf, "And you have stolen Rolf's chickens yet again?" He says taking up the cut out to reveal a chicken controlling it. Rolf then looks at Double D, who holding the camera. "You steal Rolf's soul with your film box?" he asks. "Why of course not, Rolf! What ever gave you that impression?" Double D says, nervously. "Rolf will release his rage now!" Rolf yells, "Wait, uh, we can work this out." Says Eddy, "SCHLO-HOI!" yells Rolf as he attacks them, "Ahh!" cries Eddy, "Return Rolf's chickens!" Rolf orders, "Ah!" gasps Ed "Return them!" yells Rolf, a chicken runs at Double D. "Shoo! Go away! Don't touch me!" the chicken crashes into the camera and Double D is knocked to the ground. Eddy and Ed both scream as Rolf chases them. "Stop I must punish you!" yells Rolf. "Mommy!" cries Eddy. Double D looks at the camera and says "I think you're brother gets the picture Eddy."_

_Jonny steps up and holds open the Urban Ranger's manual. "Double D and Eddy, do you vow to uphold the secrecy of the Urban Rangers, or face one hundred smacks with a wet noodle?" asks Jonny, Jimmy hold out the book. "Raise you're left hand and swear." Jimmy says, "I do solemnly swear." Says Double D, putting his hand on the book, but Eddy doesn't. "Do it for Ed Eddy." Double D says putting Eddy's hand on the book. "I'd swear but standards won't let me." Eddy says._

_After Jonny and Jimmy tells the other kids about Plank saving Jimmy from the Kankers. "A wooden board saved you from three Witches and a creepy crawly? MAMA! THE FAIRY TALE THAT HAUNTS ROLF HAS COME TRUE!" Rolf yells running away._

_Double D sits next to the angry Ed." Ed," but he washes off Ed's shoulders first, "Do you know what I like when I'm feeling crabby?" Double D then hugs Ed. "A BIG hug to squeeze those cares away." Ed pushes Double D away from him. "TOUCH ME AGAIN AND I WILL SQUASH YOU!" yells Ed._

_Lee locks the door. "Uh-oh, we're trapped, just prisoners of love." She says woodenly. Double D stops, and thinks about something, as if this is too easy. "Check this out boys." Says Eddy who marches over to Lee. "Okay toots, it's smooching time." Says Eddy. "Oh, yuck, germs leave us alone." Lee says, "Click, click." Says Ed, then Ed is dragged towards the Kanker's closet and he sees May 'hiding' "Oops, you found me, don't come any closer." Says May. "You are a sneaky bunny." Says Ed, then May grabs him and pulls him into the closet! "Holey Smoley!" cries Ed. Double D begins flipping through his book. "Something's not right here!" says Double D then Marie jabs her head in, "Don't kiss me, Double D!" she then forces Double D to back up. "This can't be! They've turned the tables on us Eddy! It's a REVERSE reverse psychology!" "WE'RE TOO YOUNG!" all the Eds cry as the Kankers prepare to kiss._

_Eddy hits Ed over the head with Rolf's fish and mutters; "I hate clip shows."_

_After Double D throws up in a paper bag, he turns to Edd. "I can't take it any more! I'm on the edge of salutary collapse! Too late! Everything's gone black! Black as the mold that permeates Ed's luck cheese!" he lays a pillow down and falls over. "Forge ahead brave friend! I'm sure (Coughs) I'm sure you're triple E frog jumping derby, will do well without me." Double D then passes out, Eddy looks over to see Ed's reaction to this. "Oh look! Dirt!" says Ed. "YOU'RE MESSING UP MY SCAM!" yells Eddy as he jumps Ed._

_As Kevin beats Eddy and Ed up inside of Eddy's house, Double D stands outside reading a health book. "__Kevin's Justified Pummel Disorder - symptoms include bruising of the eye, followed by a sore rear end, and the rapid release of hot air from an inflated ego. Heheheh."_ _Double D says._

_The Kanker sisters leave Double D's house with they're ship in a bottle. "I think that was the Kankers' bottle, Eddy." Says Ed. "You're not the only one confused here Ed. Have you noticed that we've come out of this virtually unscathed?" asks Double D, "We must be getting good at this." Says Eddy, who's finger is stuck in the faucet. "For cryin' out loud! Of all the" "Aw! Just like old times." Says Ed. "Well that sense of confidence didn't last long." Says Double D._

_Eddy plants the 'real' money tree seed into Rolf's front yard. "I'm rich! And it's mine! All mine!" "Even I am not that dumb Double D." says Ed._

_As Eddy is about to eat his jawbreaker he says, proudly, "I don't ever wanna grow up!" _

_As the Eds wonder about in the school hallways for the fist time in months, "Isn't it exhilarating? You can feel the knowledge in the air." Says Double D proudly "Yeah, call the nurse, cause I'm chocking on it." Mutters Eddy._

"_Talk Ed boy!" "Hi Rolf!" "Talk, I say!" "Hi Rolf!" "Talk you son of a gun!" "Hi Rolf!" "Please Talk!" "Hi Rolf!" Ed and Rolf go throughout the night. In the morning Eddy and Double D are almost asleep. "The Ed boy's fortitude is to be admired." Rolf mutters. "Hi Rolf!"_

"_Okay here's what we're gonna do, when the teacher turns around we make a run for it." Eddy whispers to Double D "You can't be serious! There are severe consequences to skipping school." Says Double D, "Yeah, Eddy, the school will tell Sarah, and Sarah will tell mom and mom will tell dad and dad will just sit there and watch TV!" cries Ed._

_The Eds are now in Rolf's flashback. "Wooly Bully!" cheers Ed as he runs towards the sheep. "How the heck we get here? This isn't what I was remembering!" says Eddy. "I'm confused Eddy, You originally were flashing back to something you remembered, what was it?' "I can't remember now. First Jonny stole my flashback, then Nazz and now Rolf." Eddy says._

_Eddy and Double D stand on a certain house on Halloween night. "Um, Eddy?" says Double D, "What's with these people?" asks Eddy, "Eddy, look, do you notice anything familiar about this house?" asks Double D. "I bet ya they're faking not being home." Says Eddy, "Oh for Heaven's sake Eddy! This is your house!" Double D yells. "What? I win the lottery or something?" asks Eddy._

_Kevin cracks, __"Nice catch ya- DOOOOOORK! Dork! Dork! Dorkin' Dorky! DORK!"_ _he stops, cracks his neck & back with a sigh and walks away_ _"Man, that felt good!"_

_Rolf and Eddy are both tied to swing set about to be crushed by rocks. "As they say in your country LET HER ROCK!" cheers Rolf._

_Jonny gets in front of Double D, "Me and Plank are next Nurse assistant Double D!" he says pulling his pants down. "Good lord Jonny! Make yourself decent man!" cries Double D._

_The Kankers are about to kiss Double D, "Pucker up sweetie!" says Marie, "No, please." Says Double D. Then Eddy snaps. "HEY!" he yells getting the Kanker's attention, "HE'S HAD ENOUGH ALREADY! Beat it." The Kankers, amazed at Eddy put Double D down and walk away. "Good one Eddy." Says Ed, "Vultures." Mutters Eddy. "Goodness Eddy I'm touched. You standing up to a cliché show ending, for me. Let me tell you, after the day I've had a taste of comroddenry really" Eddy then shoves a hot dog into Double D's mouth. "Yeah, yeah just eat and shut up." Says Eddy. "And for you're Ed, Eddy?" asks Ed, Eddy takes Double D's hot dog and puts it in Ed's mouth. "Eddy! I thought that was my hot dog." Says Double D. Eddy give Double D another hot dog and takes one out for himself. "Thank you Eddy." Says Double D. "There, is everybody happy? Good." Says Eddy. _

_Eddy looks for his Christmas presents in the attic. _"_Aw, come on! Give me a break!"_ _Opens a chest_ _"Parents, who invented them?"__(Walks and hears a creak, __"THE CHRISTMAS STASH!"_ _He opens it and carefully opens a present_** "**_PBBHTT!"_ _He goes when he sees what's in it_, _Opens another present__ "A dickie? They still make these?"_ _Opens another present_ _"Say it ain't so!"_ _(Opens the last one and finds fluffy, bunny pajamas; he starts to foam at the mouth_ _"I HATE GETTING CLOTHES FOR CHRISTMAS!"_

_Eddy, Double D, and escape the carnage of the school and run out into the snow. "That's it. I'm done with dames, who can figure 'em?" Eddy says. Then the school collapses in a huge crash! "No school tomorrow!" Cheers Ed as Eddy smiles. "Seems I did learn something from your brother's book, Eddy, after all, I did get to dance with Nazz!" cheers Double D. "And I got Wilfred's phone number guys." Says Ed. "You're an idiot Ed." Says Eddy._

The Ed's continue to sit the retro van. "Wow, all those adventures we had, really makes me think." Says Eddy. "Yes indeed Eddy, no matter what; our friendship has stood the test of time." Says Double D. "And it didn't even show." Says Ed..

1 HOUR LATER

Jimmy, Sarah, Zoe hear sounds of fighting outside. "What's that?" asks Jimmy "If there's gonna be a brawl, I want in!" says Zoe. They rush outside to see the Eds fighting. "After all I've done for you." Says Double D with hate, "Everything that backfired!" says Eddy, "RANDOM YELLING!" says Ed. Rolf, Paul, Nazz, and Jonny are also outside watching what's happening. "What's going on?' asks Sarah "We don't know, they came into the cul-de-sac fighting like this." Paul explains.

"That's it! Our friendship is over!" yells Eddy. "Good riddance." Says Double D walking away. "Stinky hat and short guy." Mutters Ed.

TO BE CONTINUED!

**A cliffhanger! Don't ya hate 'em? **

**I tried to incorporate ALL the episodes, but I realized it would be TOO long.**

**Next Week: Ed-iversary (Part 2): The kids, goths, and Kankers work to get the Ed's back together and we are revealed the secret beginnings of ED, EDD, N EDDY!**


	10. Ediversary Part 2

**And now the thrilling conclusion to the first two parter. **

**I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, god that gets annoying**

**Special thanks to Easymac120.**

**Ed-iversary (Part 2)**

"I just don't get it, man." Says Kevin as he sees the Ed sitting in his room watching TV, then he turns around to the street to see Eddy walking, looking mad. Kevin, Jenna, Nazz, Kyle, Zoe, Paul, Sarah, Jimmy, Jonny, and Plank all stand next to Ed's house in secret. "It's like the balance is insanely out of wack." Says Kyle. "I saw Dos D in his room, reading, looked sad." Jenna says, "What happened between them?" asks Kevin, "We don't know." Says Sarah, "They were like this yesterday. Something happened and they started fighting." Says Jimmy. "Drama, wicked." Says Zoe, entertained.

Rolf comes on to the group as Eddy leaves the cul-de-sac. "This is a bad omen in my country, when a trio like the Ed-boys is separated by anger, bad things will come!" Rolf warns. "We gotta do something, find out what they're fighting about and make peace between them." Says Paul. "We've gotta do something, it fells weird to have the Eds not be friend." Says Nazz. "Yeah, they've been friends as long as I can remember, they were the first kids here!" says Jonny. "Wait, what did you just say?" Nazz asks. "They were the first kids here and that they've been friends as long as I can remember." Says Jonny, "That's it!" cheers Nazz, "What is?" asks Jenna. "We've gotta remind the Eds why they're friends, we don't know, but they do." Says Nazz, "I've got a plan, Kyle, are you still friends with Rachel?" she asks, "Yeah, why?"

2 HOURS LATER

Eddy sits in his living room watching TV, when he hears the doorbell ringing. "I'm coming." Says Eddy, he answers the door and sees the Kankers! "Crud." Mutters Eddy. "What do you want from me Kankers?" "Nothin', for now." Says Lee, "May, deliver the package." "You got it Lee." Says May, she hold out a present box for Eddy. Eddy opens it and receives a punch from Marie who was inside the box. "I gotta stop falling for that." Mutters Eddy as he passes out.

Meanwhile at Double D's house, he hears a knock on the door as well and goes down to answer it. "Yes, what is it?" asks Double D as he answers the door, he sees Rachel and her other Goth friends: Sean, Bill, and Dean, along with Kyle and Nazz. "Hello, everybody, what can I for you?" Double D asks, "Hey, Double D, they told us about that fight between you and the other Eds." Says Rachel "So we wanted to know if there was anything we could do for you?" asks Sean, "Well thank you I..." "Screw it, hit him!" says Bill, Dean then hits Double D over the head with a rock. "You didn't have to do that." Says Kyle, "One: Yes he did. Two: It was funny." Says Bill.

At Ed and Sarah's house Ed sits in his room, sadly watching TV, then he smells something, he looks out the window and sees a Jube-Jubes trail. "Yum-yum! Jube-Jubes for Ed!" cheers Ed, who comes out the window and begins eating the candy while Jenna and Sarah watch. "Why didn't we hit him over the head like we did the other two?" asks Jenna, "Trust me, it would not have worked." Says Sarah. Ed follows the candy trail strait to the school.

Eddy and Double D, both unconscious, are placed on chairs next to each other. Ed comes in and then someone ties a blindfold around his head. "Who turned the lights out?" Ed asks, and then someone grabs him and leads him to a chair. "Oh, is this a piñata? I love piñatas!" cheers Ed, and then he feels himself being tied down. "Wait! Sarah, please don't! I do not want to be your piñata again!" Ed cries, "What does he mean by that?" asks Paul, "Long story." Says Sarah.

"Okay, wake them up and take the blindfolds off." Says Kevin. Jonny and Zoe take off the blind folds and wake Eddy and Double D up. "My life is a lie!" cries Eddy "Car seat!" cries Double D, "Butter Toast!" cheers Ed. "What the? Monobrow, Sockhead?" Asks Eddy. "What are we doing here, and why are we tied up?" asks Double D. Then they look around to see Kevin, Nazz, Jonny, Plank, Rolf, Jimmy, Sarah, Kyle, Jenna, Paul, Zoe, Lee, May, Marie, Rachel, Sean, Bill, and Dean. "What's going on?" asks Eddy. "This is your anniversary party, weather you like it or not." Says Nazz.

"What?" cries Eddy. This is absurd! I'm afraid we've parted ways." Says Double D. "What happened between you guys anyway?" asks Jonny. "It's too complicated for any of you to understand." Says Eddy, "Try us." Says Rachel. "We did this to remind you how you became friends in the first place. So why did you?" asks Jenna, "Why we became friends? Good question." Says Eddy "Yeah, why did we again?" asks Ed, "I don't know, and I certainly don't remember what I was doing with these two ignoramuses!" says Double D. "Well, try to." Says Sean. "Make with the flashbacking or we'll take care of ya." Says Maries, "You bet." Says May, licking her lips.

"Wait, I'm starting to remember how Ed and me met." Says Eddy.

_10 YEARS AGO_

_A young Eddy, age 3, sits down on the sidewalk. "The only kid in this place, what to do." He mutters_, _then he hears something. He turns around to see another three year old, one wearing a diaper, a red and white stripped T-shirt, and a rattle in his hand. "Who are you?" Eddy asks "I am Ed and I am new to this place and I am only three and a half years old. Who are you?" _

_The young Eddy looks at this weird looking kid. He's taller than he is; he only has one eyebrow, and no chin. "Ed huh? I'm Eddy, the only kid in this place besides you." Says Eddy. "Then will you be my friend?" asks Ed, his eyes getting big. "Sure, why not?" "HOORAY!" cheers Ed. Ed hugs Eddy cheering all the way. "New friend, new friend, new friend!" 'Wow, I'm concerned about this guy, whatever that means.' Thinks the young Eddy._

"That's how you and Ed met?" asks Double D, "Why didn't you ever tell me that?" "Oh cry me a river Double D." mutters Eddy. "Well how did you guys meet Double D?" asks Paul. "I'll tell you that." Says Double D.

_10 YEARS AGO_

_A young boy with purple britches and a red T-shirt and a black hat steps out of his new house while his parents haul in the furniture. He looks over to see two boys his age; one in a yellow long-sleeved shirt with a beanie and an odd looking boy with no chin and one eyebrow._

"_Salutations, gentlemen. My family and I have just moved in, thank you." Double D says. "Hey Ed, get a load of the new kid on the block." Eddy says, "Where?" asks Ed, Eddy pulls Ed's head at Double D. "Oh, hello Friend, I am Ed." "And I'm Eddy." Says Eddy. Double D shakes both their hands. "Pleased to meet you. My name is Edd also, but with two D's!" "Gee, ain't that a coincidence? We all have the same last name." says Eddy, Ed laughs, "Yes, humorous indeed." Says Double D. "Oh, hey! Be amazed kid! Watch bottomless Ed eat the humongous TV set! For you only a quarter." Eddy says. "I'll give you two, as it would be impossible for the human esophagus to manage such a feat."_

"_In your hat, bucko!" says E, as he picks up the TV and swallows it whole! "Good lord! I think I'm going to be ill!" cries Double D. "Oh relax, Edd. Ed eaten worse than this." "Yeah Edd, I Ed have eaten even the dreaded broccoli! It was bad." "Oh really Ed? I like broccoli." Says Double D. "You're not normal. Ya know that Edd with two D's is gonna get confusing." Says Eddy. "Well, that is correct; maybe a nickname would be appropriate." "How about Sockhead?" asks Eddy, "No, why on earth would you want to call me a name like that?" asks Double D, "Well, what's up with you're hat?" asks Ed. "Well, something… secret." Mutters Double D. "How about Double D?" asks Ed. "Why that would be perfect." Says Double D. "Sure whatever." Says Eddy. _

"So that's how the Double D Ed boy me the other Ed boys." Says Rolf. "So it would seem." Mutters Rachel. "What is this all about anyway? Do you want to know our pasts for a book or something?" asks Double D. "Listen, for all of our, well most of us, lives you guys have been that trio of nuts we all can respect." Says Nazz. "Really?" asks Eddy, baffled. "Yeah." Says Kevin, of all people. "I mean you guys have been best buds for 10 years, 10 years! You just can't let something like that go easily." "Kev's right on the money." Says Jenna.

"Perhaps you are on to something but still!" says Double D, "After all these two and you guys have put me through," "We said we were sorry for that Halloween thing, Geesh!" cries Sarah, "Still, after what happened between us, it's not something easily forgivable." Says Double D. "Yeah, after what these two meenies did to me, there is no forgiving of badness guys!" says Ed, "And once again, Ed butchers the English language." Comments Rachel.

"But what about Double D's hat?" asks Zoe, "I guess I can tell you that. You see before my family left I played one last time at the playground at the town we used to live in. There was a big hill and some older children were playing dodge ball on the hill, which was very big. I was hit and I fell off the hill and landed in a thorn bush." "That does not sound pleasant." Says Lee.

"Wait! Remember the time you met me?" asks Jonny.

_9 YEARS AGO_

"_Face it Eddy, it's only the three of us, and I hardly think any of these adults will fall for our swindles." Says Double D. "Do you have to be a party pooper Double D?" asks Eddy. "Where's Ed?" They both look around and see Ed going into the new playground. Double D and Eddy follow him in and see a bald kid with a big head, and a small piece of wood with two eyes and a smile drawn on it, stuck in-between the bars of the monkey bars._

"_Who are you baldy?" asks Eddy, "Eddy, manners! Clearly this boy is new." Says Double D. "Hey, you guys can ya get me down from here?" says the boy. "Why certainly, I am Eddward, but with two D's, but you may call me Double D." "Eddy, this is Ed, who are you?" Eddy asks. "I'm Jonny and this here is my pal Plank!" says Jonny._

"_Uh-oh, the new kid's a weirdo." Eddy whispers to Double D. "Now Eddy, don't be rude. Jonny needs our help. Ed, would you please get Jonny down." "You got it Double D!" says Ed, who climbs up the latter and then jumps on Jonny's head. "Ed! Not like that!" "It's no prob Double D, this happens all the time, right Plank?" says Jonny, before falling out of the bars. "Thanks guys." Says Jonny. "So, what's up with the wood?" asks Eddy. "Plank? He's my best pal. What's that Plank? Plank says He likes you." Says Jonny. _

"_Good to know." Says Eddy, wearily. "Well, I gotta get home. Nice meeting ya." Says Jonny running off to his new home. "What was that?" asks Eddy, "Yeah, that Plank guy was pretty nice." Says Ed. "I believe that this is the start of something very odd." Says Double D._

"And that was how we met Admiral Pop n' Fresh." Says Ed. "Jonny, Ed." "Jonny." Says Ed. "Then what happened?" asks Kyle. "Oh yeah! Baby Jimmy came in." says Ed, "Not to mention baby ear buster over there." Says Eddy motioning to Sarah

_8 and ½ years ago_

_Eddy and Double D are sitting inside of Ed's room looking around. "Wow Ed, I can't believe that you have to give you're room up just because of that little sister is being born." Says Eddy as he helps Ed, Ed's Dad, and Double D move Ed's things to the basement. __"It is no problem Eddy; I've always wanted to live in the basement! It's so cool." _

_When they get down to the basement and put all of Ed's things down, Stan says; "Well, I'll get this done latter. There's a new neighbor Angie wants us to meet." "Another family moved in? I hope this kid's not as weird." Says Eddy._

_When they get outside they see a moving van right next door. "Well welcome to Peach Creek, I'm Angela Christensen, my husband Stan will be along shortly with my son, Ed and his friends, Eddy and Double D." says an eight months pregnant Angela to Wendy Blackwell, who has a baby Jimmy in her arms as James Blackwell and the movers move all of items in. "Well we're happy to be here, I'm sure Jimmy will love it, he's only a month old you know." Says Wendy. _

"_Well, we're here." Says Stan as he comes in with Ed, Double D, and Eddy. "Greetings ma'am, I am Eddward Hart, welcome to our humble Cul-De-Sac." Says Double D, "Oh yes, I just talked to you're parents Eddward, thank you." Says Wendy. "Eddy McGee, welcome and stuff." Mutters Eddy. "Baby!" cheers Ed, "Mom, can I hold the baby? Please?" begs Ed, "I'm sorry Edward, but you may not." Says Angela. "So when is you're baby coming?" asks Wendy, "Next month, her name will be Sarah." Says Angela._

_One Month Later_

_Ed is staying at Eddy's house while Angela and Stan are at the hospital. "Oh Boy Eddy! Tomorrow I will be a big brother to a little sister!" cheers Ed, "No matter what, you won't be as cool of a big brother as mine was!" says Eddy. "Where is you're Brother Eddy?" asks Ed, "Away." Says Eddy. "Alright you two lights out, goodnight." Says Gladys. _

_The next morning everyone in town was awoken by two huge screams! "Whoa!" cries Eddy as he wakes up covering his ears with his pillow. "I'm a brother!" cheers Ed as Eddy's window breaks._

_A few days later the new Baby Sarah is home. Let the ear rape begin._

"And that is how we met Jimmy and Sarah." Says Double D. "That leaves Captain Kev, Country Boy, Nazzalicious, and the Kankers." Says Paul. "Not the Kankers, we've already covered that, watch it." Says Eddy. "Wait, I'm next! I was there before Rolf and Kevin." Says Nazz. "Oh yeah, back when Nazz was fat." Says Ed. This caused shocked looks on the faces of the newer additions who all look at Nazz.

_8 Years Ago_

_Eddy, Ed, and Double D sit in the playground, bored. "What to do, I'm tired of scamming Jonny." "It's a curse Eddy, we'll just have to wait until another kid moves in." says Double D, "You like now?" asks Ed, pointing at a moving van going into the Cul-de-sac. _

_They go to see who's moving in and they see Jonny is also there. "Hey, guys look at the new girl." Calls Jonny pointing at an obese blonde girl. "Hi! I'm Nazz nice to meet you." She says. "I'm Eddy." "Ed." "Double D" "And I'm Jonny." They say._

"And that's how we met Nazz." Says Eddy. "That's it?" asks Zoe. "Yeah, that seemed pretty short." Says Sean. "So sue me." Says Eddy. "And this is where I come in, right?" says Kevin. "You are correct Kevin." Says Double D.

_6 Years Ago_

"_Come on, Ed!" says Eddy "There's a new kid coming today! You gotta be there." "No can do Eddy. Mom has left me in charge of Jimmy and Sarah while she is gone and I will stay." "Okay, let's go Double D." says Eddy as they walk down to the house next to Eddy's house. _

_There they see a boy with a green T-shirt, a red hat, and black shorts. ""Hey there new kid I'm Eddy and this is my buddy Double D." says Eddy. "Pleased to meet you new comer." Double D says, offering his hand out to shake. The boy shakes both their hands. "I'm Kevin, nice to meet ya. I just moved in from the city." "Oh the city, libraries, theaters, schools, government buildings…" "Don't bore him Sockhead." Says Eddy._

"_Hey guys, is this the new kid?" asks Jonny "What do you think baldy?" mutters Eddy. "I'm Jonny! And this here is my pal Plank." Says Jonny, holding Plank up for Kevin to see. Kevin looks at Eddy and Double D, confused. "Smile and look impressed." Whispers Double D "Yeah he kinda needs it." Eddy adds._

"_I'm Kevin." Says Kevin high fiving Jonny. "Hi, I'm Nazz, who are you?' asks Nazz who comes up. Kevin looks at the fat girl before him, but smiles and shakes her hand. "Kevin's the name." says Kevin. "Any other kids around here?" asks Kevin. "Well there is our buddy Ed and his little sister Sarah and Jimmy." Says Eddy, "But Ed has to watch them today." Says Double D._

"And that is how we met Kevin." Says Ed. "Wait, then how did you meet him?" asks Bill. "We got a limit of how long we can make this thing, we can't cover everything." Says Eddy. "But then how did Kevin turn into you're enemy?" asks Kyle. "Scams. What else?" explains Double D. "Now it is Rolf's turn! Tell the tale Ed boys!" says Rolf. "Okay Stretch." Says Eddy.

_5 and ½ Years Ago_

_We see Young Rolf, who looks the same as during his flashback in "Every Which Way but Ed," moving into his new home in the cul-de-sac. He helps Noah and another workman move in by pushing a huge rectangular crate towards his new backyard. We hear farm animals inside the crate._

_"[ARGH, WHY MUST ROLF ASSIST IN THE HEAVY LABOR?]" Rolf complains in his native language while Noah and the other workman move furniture out of the moving truck and into the new house. Rolf strains himself over and over before he finally reaches his spacious new backyard, which has a shed. Rolf looks at it._

_"Hmm... nice, green and... sp-spacious, yes?" Rolf stutteringly comments his new farm, stuttering because he hasn't fully mastered English yet. He leaps up onto the crate, and lifts up the door in front: "[WELCOME TO OUR NEW HOME, LIVESTOCK!]"_

_All of the Vorliks' livestock rush out of the cramped crate and start roaming around the farm, except one that's still in the crate, whining. Rolf drops down, seeing that it's..._

_"[Wilfred, come out and smell the fresh air. It is good for you.]" Rolf goes in to get Wilfred. But we hear Wilfred SQUEAL repeatedly, then the little piglet dashes out of the crate in a frenzied panic! Wilfred runs out of the farm and Rolf chases after him, yelling "WILFRED!" repeatedly before finally jumping on and catching him in the middle of the cul-de-sac._

_"[Calm down!]" Rolf subdues Wilfred and picks him up by his nostrils, then..._

_"THAT WAS COOL!" Young Jonny, having curly hair and wearing the same clothes except for having blue shorts, rushes up to Rolf with Plank. "GREETINGS, NEW KID! I'M JONNY, AND THIS IS MY PAL PLANK!"_

_"Uhh... Hello, Jonny!"__ Rolf waves._

_"WE HAVE A NEWCOMER, SARAH!" Young Jimmy, having smaller curls and wearing the same clothes except having a short-sleeved shirt, calls over Sarah from her house. Young Sarah comes, wearing shorts but otherwise looking the same._

_"DOGPILE ON THE NEW KID!" Sarah declares, then she, Jimmy and Jonny dogpile on Rolf._

_"WHOOHOO!" Young Kevin joins the dogpile. He is long-haired, and his clothes are the same except his shirt is sleeveless. He, Sarah, Jimmy and Jonny laugh until..._

_"YYEEAAHH!"__ Young Nazz yells, then we see her fat, silhouetted figure dropping down for the dogpile! Kevin, Sarah, Jimmy, Jonny, and especially Rolf develop bug-eyes as the enormous Nazz SLAMS onto them, also cracking the cul-de-sac a bit upon impact. Nazz also wears the same clothes, but of larger sizes to cover her fat self. She giggles and gets up, and all the kids except Rolf unflatten themselves._

_"Welcome to the neighborhood, new guy!" Kevin greets as he helps Rolf up.__ "What's your name?"_

_"... I... I am... Rolf! My name is Rolf!"__ Rolf introduces himself._

"Were you really that much of a jerk?" asks Kyle. "Well, yes." Mutters Kevin.

"_And you are?" asks Rolf, "I'm Kevin, this is Nazz and Jonny." Says Kevin. "And this is Plank." says Jonny. Rolf looks at the others. "Just roll with it." Whispers Nazz. "Hello Jonny and wood." Says Rolf. "Now I must help Papa with the chickens." Says Rolf. "Chickens?" cries Ed._

"And that is how we met Rolf." Says Eddy. "Ya happy? Can we go now?" he asks. "No." says Nazz. "Not until you kiss and make up." Says Zoe."Wait, there's still one thing left unanswered. How did blonde-y loose her weight?" asks Maries. "Exercise." Says Nazz.

"Why can't you guys be friends again?" asks Jimmy. "I'll tell ya why. Our whole friendship has been a series of 'What the Heck?' moments!" cries Eddy. "He's right! Our friendship has been rather odd." Agrees Double D. "Yeah." Says Ed. "Can't argue with there." Comments Sean.

"Wait, there is something we didn't flashback to yesterday." Says Double D. "What?" asks Ed. "Remember when we were in the swamp." Says Double D.

_Double D angrily walks away from the mud soaked Ed and Eddy. "Hey where ya goin'? You're heading back into the swamp!" calls Eddy who catches up to Double D and grabs his arm. "My bro don't live…" "Don't you dare touch me!" yells Double D. Eddy backs up a little. "A sap? Me? Well excuse me for thinking I had lost the only two people I have left in this world!" Double D cries. "And?" asks Eddy. "It's surprising, because you're little desire to rob, sandbag, and swindle_ _IS WHAT GOT US_ _HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" yells Double D. "I helped too." Says Ed._

_Double D looks at Ed in a very menacing way, then back to Eddy. "You and your nefarious scams!" "Like you're so innocent, YOU BUILT THE STUPID THING!" says Eddy. They begin to punch and hit each other. "If you had just listened to what I said, and Not pushed the red button!" "Stop! I demand you tickle each other right now!" Ed cries. "Stay out of it Ed!" They both say. "Double D and Eddy's dark sides have consumed them both!"_

_Double D throws Eddy off with a "That's enough!" Eddy lands on the pavement, cracking it. "I'm returning home." Says Double D. "But we can't go home, Double D!" cries Ed. "I'd rather face my consequences Ed, then wonder aimlessly with a so called friend!" says Double D, walking away._

_Eddy gets up and begins to tear up. "We are three no ore! Like Hop, Skip, but no Jump! Like Up, up, but no Away! Like Blah, Blah, without the other Blah!" cries Ed in tears. "Go On! Who needs ya? Go on home! And you know what else? You're right! This is all my fault!" Eddy screams, this causes Double D to stop. "That's right. You heard! A foul up, wannabe, loser!" Eddy starts crying and hitting himself. "What's that Eddy? On you're shirt?" asks Double D. "What?" Eddy asks. "Are those soap deposits of you're lamentation?" Eddy looks at his shirt, then Double D flips his nose. "Gotcha." Says Double D. Eddy and Double D smile at each other._

"_Hooray! We are three once more!" Ed cheers, picking the two up on his shoulders and he heads the other way. "Not that way, Ed. This way." Says Double D setting Ed in the right direction. "You heard my pal Ed." Says Eddy. "What would you ever do without me Eddy?" "Don't milk it Sockhead."_

"That's where we made a breakthrough in our friendship." Says Double D, "Yeah, who could've guessed that a trio of nuts like us could've had this big of a friendship?" says Eddy. "Elvis?" says Ed. "So, are you guys cool?" asks Kevin. Eddy, Double D, and Ed look at each other. "Yeah, we're cool." Says Eddy. "What were you guys fighting about anyway?" asks Rachel.

The Eds all look at each other, then shrug, causing everyone to face palm and groan.

(I Would like to have a bit of a soundtrack here, so I chose this music: .com/watch?v=kfcMYmoNQUo&feature=relatedfrom 1: 20 on.)

They untie the Eds and hand them glasses with drinks. First Dean comes up and shakes hands with them and hits his glass against there's, then Bill comes and does the same, then Sean, then Jimmy, Jonny and Plank, Sarah, Zoe, Nazz, Jenna, Kyle, Rolf, Paul, Rachel, May, Marie, Lee, and finally Kevin.

The Eds come out of the school look at the sunset with the others and then leave for home. Friends forever.

**Thank you for reading the second part of the first two parter. Read and Review.**

**Next Week: 'Taming of the Ed' The Eds attempt to slow Zoe's craziness down.**


	11. Taming of the Ed

**I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the late updateAnd now for episode 11.**

**This was one of the first I pitched and Easymac120 liked the idea.**

**Special thanks to Easymac120**

**I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy.**

**Taming of the Ed**

Jenna and Nazz stand in Jenna's back yard looking atand admiring Jenna's mom's garden. "Wow Jen, you're mom really worked hard ever since she got here to make this as beautiful as it is." Says Nazz, looking at the garden. "I know, she wants' me to look after it while she's away." Says Jenna. "Man, and would it be bad for me if anything happened to it." She finishes. Then a strange vehicle comes through the fence and runs over the garden.

"What the heck was that?" cries Nazz, "Madre Di Dios!" Jenna yells at the sight of the garden in ruins. The vehicle rushes out of Jenna's yard and into the new cul-de-sac. "My mom's garden! She is gonna kill me!" cries Jenna. Then they hear a crash.

Out in the second cul-de-sac the vehicle has ran over Victor whom Rolf is walking. "Great Nano! Curse you thing on wheels! Rolf shall have blood for bloo- oh wait Victor's alive, never mind." The vehicle leaves the new cul-de-sac and goes into the old one.

"Okay hand me the flat head screwdriver." Says Kevin to Jonny, "You got it Kevin." Says Jonny as he hands him the screwdriver. "Thanks man. A few more tweaks and it's done." Says Kevin. Then the car comes rushing in and heads right at them. "Kevin! We gotta run!" cries Jonny, "What? Why..." Kevin then sees it coming at them so he quickly jumps out of the way as the small car runs over his bike.

"Who's in there?" yells Kevin, "Hi ya, Kev." Says Zoe. "Zoe?" asks Kevin, and then he sees Jimmy and Sarah in there as well. "What's going on?" asks Jonny. "We found this out in the junkyard." Says Sarah. "Pretty cool, huh?' says Zoe. "You bet!" says Jonny. Kevin glares at Jonny. "Well, can't talk, must drive. Goodbye!" says Zoe as she drives off, Jimmy screaming.

In Paul's room he's reading a dirty magazine, "Oh, baby this is sweet! Oh yeah…" then Zoe's car crashes right through his window! "Hi Paul." Says Zoe, "Help us! How did we even get up here?" cries Jimmy. "You're paying for that window." Says Paul. Then there's a cracking sound and the little car falls out of Paul's wall and on to the ground.

"What's going on here?" asks Double D seeing the car crash. "Hey, Double D. We were just driving around." Says Sarah. "Where did you get… wait! Isn't this our old Rocket Car?" asks Double D. "It might be." Mutters Sarah, "Let's go before the big kids get here!" says Zoe, taking Sarah and Jimmy with her. Double D sees Rolf; with Victor, Jenna, Nazz, Kevin, Jonny, Plank, and Paul surround him.

"Those kids wrecked my mom's garden!" "They totaled my bike!" "They defiled Victor!" "Look what they did to my window!" "Plank's freaking out!" "Calm Down!" yells Double D. "Now I know your all angry, but why talk to me about it?" he asks. "Well, you are the smartest one here." Says Nazz, "Plank says remember the time you changed Eddy and Ed? Why don't you just do that to Zoe?" asks Jonny. "No way! Remember what happened last time?" cries Nazz. "Well I guess it is worth a try." Says Double D, "But I don't know, last time Eddy and Ed were just playing a prank on us and I don't want to change how Zoe is." Says Double D.

"What's going on?" asks Eddy as he and Ed arrive. "Zoe had an accident, so the others want me to change her." Explains Double D, "What? No way! That's so wrong." Says Eddy. "Yeah, wait what did Zoe do?" asks Ed. The kids all hold up things, Kevin his bike, Jenna a flower, Rolf holds up Victor, and Paul points to his window. "Rough." Says Ed. "Okay, I'll give all three of you ten jawbreakers each if you can calm her down." Says Kevin.

"Right-o, well let's hunt Zoe down and change her." Says Eddy. "Zoe! Come here!" calls Ed, "Oh brother. Well I might as well do it, least Eddy himself tries." Mutters Double D as he runs to catch up with Ed and Eddy. "Eddy, how are we going to change Zoe?" asks Ed, "Beats me Big guy, I just want those Jawbreakers!" says Eddy. "I must concur with Ed, Eddy. How are we going to change Zoe's persona? When I tried on you two didn't work. Why, she might even like the bandages being torn off." Says Double D, "You got a point there, Double D." says Eddy.

"Hi guys." Says Kyle as he walks past them. "Kyle, have you seen Zoe?" asks Eddy, "Yeah, she, Sarah, and Jimmy went to the junkyard." "Thanks Kyle says Ed as the three run off to the junkyard. "Wonder what's going on." Mutters Kyle then he sees the damage in the second cul-de-sac. "Oh boy." Says Kyle, he turns and follows the Eds.

"What happened?" asks Kyle, "Zoe apparently found and rebuilt our old rocket car." Says Double D "And it went haywire and caused some property damage to the cul-de-sac." Explains Double D. "And now, Kev is giving us thirty jawbreakers if we can change her!" says Eddy. "You don't think I haven't tried? I've tried to calm her down! She has more energy than a cat on catnip." Says Kyle. "Not to mention a duck." Says Ed.

They enter the junkyard and see Jimmy, Zoe, and Sarah at the retro van. "Zoe, I think the others will get really mad at us for what we did." Says Jimmy. "They wouldn't dare, I'd slam 'em into puddles of skin." Says Sarah. "See, they won't hurt us, we got a raging psycho on our side." Says Zoe. "Zoe!" says Eddy. Zoe looks to Eddy, Ed, Double D, and Kyle approaching. "Hey guys, what ya up too?" asks Zoe, "Look kid, what were you thinking?" asks Eddy.

"It's all for the thrill, the rush, and the excitement!" says Zoe, "Wait, how do you even know what he's talking about?" asks Jimmy. "I just wrecked half the cul-de-sac. What do you think he's talking about?" says Zoe. "Zoe, do you have any idea of how mad the others are?" asks Double D, "Bottom line, they want us to change you." Says Eddy. "Change her?" asks Jimmy and Sarah, "Chang me, huh? Great! Let's do it!" says Zoe. "What?" says everyone. "Yeah, let's do it! I'm up for a challenge." She says. "What do you have in mind Double D." she asks. "I have a few ideas."

Later on at Double D's garage, Zoe has been put in a straight jacket, with eye locks to keep her from shutting her eyes. "This is an extreme form of treatment, where we show you violent films and it might break your mind." Says Double D. "Bring it on!" cheers Zoe. Double D starts up a projector.

2 Hours Later

Kyle, Ed, Eddy, Sarah, and Jimmy wait in Double D's living room, and then Double D comes out of the garage. "Well?" asks Sarah, "Is she cured?" asks Kyle, "Jawbreakers?' asks Eddy. "I'm afraid, no effect." Says Double D. Zoe comes out, energetic as always. "That was great! What's next? Shock treatment? Ink blots? Strip Searches? The Good Cop / Bad Cop?"

"Wait Double D, I got an idea. Remember what's buried out in your backyard?" says Ed, "Ed, that's actually brilliant." Says Eddy. "Oh no, not that!" says Double D, "We swore never to use it again!" "What are you talking about?' asks Kyle, "Is it dangerous? Oh please have it be deadly!" says Zoe. "It's the only way we can change her without giving her a lobotomy." Says Eddy, "That happened to me once!" says Ed. "What are you talking about?" yells Sarah.

"Well, now that Sarah has made our ears bleed, we were talking about the hypno wheel." Eddy explains. "That thing? Didn't the Kankers use it to…" "You're making it up!" yells Eddy at Jimmy. "Well, it is worth a shot." Says Kyle, "Yeah, bring it on! I always wanted to be brainwashed!" says Zoe. "Oh, very well." Sighs Double D.

Later as it's raining, Double D, Eddy, and Ed dig up the suitcase. "I think we're almost there, boys." Says Eddy. Then, they hit it. "We got it guys." Says Ed as he lifts it up to the lawn. "Okay, let's see; squirt-gun, fish, pitcher, remote control, here it is!" cheers Eddy as he takes out the hypno wheel. "This is the night…Zoe…changes!" cheers Eddy.

In Double D's house Zoe sits on a chair as the others sit on the couch. "Alright Zoe, listen the sound of my voice." Says Double D, he spins the wheel. "Zoe, when I snap my fingers, you will no longer be the thrill seeking, energetic, little girl who has caused several thousand dollars in property damage." Says Double D, as Zoe looks at him with blank eyes. "You will be calm, nice, and content with yourself. Do you understand?" "Yes." Double D snaps his fingers and Zoe looks around. "Hello there everybody, ain't a nice evening?" she says calmly.

"Zoe, do you feel to do anything really big and destructive?" asks Eddy, "No Eddy, I do not, thank you." "How about using fireworks to blow up the sewers?" asks Ed. "Never, oh what a joker you are Ed." Says Zoe. "It worked." Says Double D, "I don't believe it, she's not nutty any more." Says Jimmy. "Jawbreakers, here we come!" cheers Eddy. "Too bad, I really wanted to blow up the sewers." mutters Ed.

The next day, Kevin, Nazz, Paul, Jenna, Jonny, Plank, and Rolf gather in the cul-de-sac. "This better work." Mutters Kevin, "What do you think they did?" asks Nazz, "Plank says maybe they brainwashed her!" says Jonny, "Ah, you're nuts Jonny." Says Jenna. Then Kyle, Jimmy, and Sarah. "Well, what did they do?' asks Jenna, "You'll see in a few minutes." Says Sarah. Then Double D, Ed, and Eddy come out of Double D's house.

"Well?" says Paul, "Ladies, gentlemen, and children, may I present to you; non crazy Zoe!" says Eddy. Zoe walks out looking quite normal and not hyper at all. "It worked." Mutters Nazz, "Yeah? Well I want proof. I brought some fireworks left over from the fourth of July." Says Kevin hoisting the bag over his head and throwing them at Zoe's feet.

Zoe looks at the bag, "Why Kevin, what would I do with these? New years is quite a long ways away, and Independence Day is over." Says Zoe. "She's cured alright! Cray-Z would never pass up the opportunity for explosives." Says Paul. "Pay up, Kev." Says Eddy. "Fine, come on to my house." Says Kevin, leading Eddy and Ed to his house. Double D looks back at Zoe and follows the others, hoping this will not backfire.

"So Zoe, you have no desire to be destructive?" asks Jenna, "No." says Zoe, "They did it." Says Paul, "Now Rolf's animals can live without fear of she who causes madness." Cheers Rolf. "Now if you'll excuse me I must prepare for school tomorrow." Says Zoe leaving. The others leave never noticing that Kevin left the bag of fireworks.

Later at Eddy's house the Eds celebrate they're win. "Boys, congrats to a job well done." Says Eddy. Ed scarfs down the jawbreakers, but Double D just sits looking guilty. "What's with you Double D?" asks Eddy, "Eddy, I feel what we did was wrong. We have no right to change who Zoe is!" "Yeah, and what if your house was hit by her little joy ride the other day? I'd love to see ya explain that to you're parents." Double D slinks back, pondering this over as he puts the jawbreaker in his mouth.

That night in Jimmy's house, Jimmy has trouble sleeping, he yawns and goes downstairs to get some milk. When Jimmy gets to the first floor he stops in his tracks and sees some one in the house! Jimmy hides behind a clock and looks as the figure moves to the fridge. "Not again!" says Jimmy. Jimmy gets up to confront Ed. "Ed, wake up!" cries Jimmy, but to no avail.

Ed just keeps on eating Jimmy's food, non-stop. "I better get Double D." says Jimmy leaving his house. At Double D's house, Double D hears something hitting his window. He gets up and looks out to see Jimmy throwing rocks. "Jimmy, what are you doing?" Double D asks, "Ed's sleep walking again!" "What? I'll be right down."

Double D gets dressed and comes out of his house. "Ed's sleepwalking again? Where?" "He was in my house last time, I think he went to Nazz's house." "Let's get Eddy." Whispers Double D. They rush over to Eddy's house. "Eddy! Eddy!" says Double D taping on Eddy's back door. Eddy opens the door, "What do ya want?" asks Eddy, "It's Ed! He's sleepwalking again!" "Oh this, again. Wake me when it's sun up Double D." says Eddy, closing the door.

"What now?" asks Jimmy, "We're on our own." Says Double D. He looks down and sees a hammer on the porch. Double D picks it up and says, "Jimmy, go back to bed. I'll handle it."

Double D find Ed in Rolf's kitchen. "Sorry Ed, but this is for your own good!" Double D says as he hits Ed in the head with the hammer, but no effect. "Why did I expect that to work?" says Double D. Then Double D gets another idea and runs to Ed and Sarah's house. He comes out with one of Ed's socks. "This should do it!" says Double D.

Double D runs and sees Ed in his own Kitchen. "This nonsense must stop!" he says to himself. He goes to Ed and holds the sock in front of Ed, but no effect. "Oh come on! There must be something that can stop you!" Then he remembered Zoe. "Oh I'm going to regret this…" He ran up to his room and got the Hypno wheel. "Sorry Ed, but heck hath no furry like a hyperactive little girl!"

Later at Zoe's house Double D taps on her window. "Why good night Double D. What brings you here at this hour?" Asks Zoe, "Zoe, I'm afraid Ed's somnambulism has reared its ugly head again." "His zombie what?" "Somnambulism, more commonly known as sleepwalking. Ed's case involves him going around the cul-de-sac eating all the food, and now that there's a second cul-de-sac, there will be double the feeding!" "Well, can't you just politely tell Ed to not sleep walk." "It's not that easy, sleepwalkers have no control over what's going on, they won't even remember what they did, tracing any lingering memories to bad dreams." Double D explains.

"Well what can I do about it?" she asks, "Zoe, I must break your hypnotism for a brief while, I've tried, but I can't wake Ed! If we don't stop him he'll consume all the food in both cul-de-sacs or worse!" "Very well, unleash my inner beast!" she orders. Double D spins the wheel. "Zoe, listen to my voice, when I snap my fingers three times you will revert back to your normal, destructive self." Double snaps once, twice, three times. "It's show time." Says Zoe quietly. "Are you back Zoe?" asks Double D, "Why yes I am, and to prove it…" she grabs the hypno wheel and smashes it against her head! "Zoe!" "Hey, do you know what it's like being hyper, energetic, and destructive and then being locked away under some little shell because it annoys everybody else? Well do ya Sockhead?" she screams. "No." "Good, in that case, we gotta a food supply to save." She says proudly.

They find Ed in Eddy's kitchen, almost dome with the first cul-de-sac. "What do we do?" asks Double D, "Leave it to me." Says Zoe. She walks into Eddy's kitchen, "Alright Ed, you brought this upon yourself." She takes out one of the fireworks! "Where did you…?" "Not now Double D!"

She lights one and aims it at Ed. "Hasta la vista, baby." She says calmly as she throws it at Ed. "I've always wanted to say that at the right time." She says, then there's a shattering ka-boom!

Ed's clothes have been blown off and he is now wide awake. "What happened? Where am I?" He asks, confused. "You were sleepwalking again Ed, I had to bring the old Zoe back in order to stop you." "Okay Double D." Then Eddy comes in and looks around. "Oh fantastic Double D, you brought Zoe back and woke up Ed, and you destroyed my kitchen!" he yells. "I'm sorry Eddy, but I didn't want Ed's late night hunger to deprive everyone of their …" "Forget it, let's just turn Zoe back."

There is a short silence. "Don't tell me, Ed ate it after you woke up Zoe, right?" "Nope, destroyed it myself, that way you ain't ever turning me into some goody two shoes again!" she says. "And I'm keeping these." Says Double D as he grabs the bag of fireworks. "Aw, come on!" cries Zoe, "No! These will be kept in a secret place, where you won't find them." Says Double D, "Oh man Kev is gonna kill us." Moans Eddy, "Now Eddy, I'm sure he'll understand." Says Double D, "Can we still keep what's left of our jawbreakers?" asks Ed. "I hope so." Mutters Eddy, looking around his charred up kitchen. "My parents are gonna kill me."

Zoe walks out of Eddy's kitchen and says; "I'm back and I'm here to stay. Wicked."

**And that's episode 11! **

**Next week: Another episode. **


	12. This time it's Ed

**And now it is time for episode 12, **

**I don't own Ed, Edd, n Eddy. If I did all five seasons the four specials and the movie would be on DVD.**

**Special Thanks To Easymac120.**

**This Time its Ed.**

"Why are we doing his again?" asks Eddy as he hands the chicken to Double D to wash. "Eddy, you keep saying we need money and Rolf was willing to give us our old jobs back, so I took the opportunity." Double D reminds him. "Yeah, remind me to thank you with sarcasm." Says Eddy.

"Oh come on Eddy, it's not that bad, at least Rolf pays us well." "And I get to pet the chickens!" cheers Ed. "Besides, it's not that bad." Says Double D. "I'd like to know what your definition of bad is Double D." sighs Eddy.

"Are the chickens done bathing Ed boys?" asks Rolf as he finishes feeding the pigs. "Almost Rolf, then you can lay the eggs and then there will be more chickens!" Ed says. "Eddy, have you ever wondered why Ed is so obsessed with Chickens?" asks Double D, "Double D, even if he told us, I think it would be freaky." "Good point."

Ed pulls out the last of the chickens and dries it off. "Chickens ready for laying, boss." "Vey good, Turkey eyes." Says Rolf. As he picks up the chickens and puts them in their chicken house. "Lay! Lay for Rolf my chickens and you shall receive Mama's special feed!"

"Wait, Rolf, don't we have to wash them again after they lay eggs?" asks Double D. "Why yes smart Ed boy." "Why do I put up with it?" mutters Eddy.

After the Chicks finish laying the eggs Rolf picks the first one up and stops. He looks at it and licks it. "Rolf, I know that we're not familiar with your customs, but what are you doing?" "This is it." Rolf whispers. "It's what Rolf?" asks Ed.

"This is the one millionth egg the chickens have laid in Rolf's care. This is the greatest honor Rolf has received!" "Oh boy sounds like another way to waste 7 – 10 pages." mutters Eddy.

"Indeed snake in the grass Ed-boy, indeed! The law of the old country states: when a son of a Sheppard's chickens has laid a million eggs he and five companions must go on a water voyage for a challenge sent by the spirits!" Rolf explains. "And who are the five companions?" asks Double D, "Do you even need to ask?" mutters Eddy.

"Three hair Ed boy is correct the three of you, along with two others." "Let me guess; Paul and Kevin." "Yes Ed-boy, how did you know?" "This writer is predictable." Says Eddy.

"But Rolf, won't this interrupt out school time?' asks Double D, "Who cares?" asks Eddy and Rolf. "Should I ask Kyle for his boat?" asks Ed, "No! Rolf shall build a boat to transport us!" Rolf declares. "Is that safe?" asks Double D, "Go and tell Paul and Kevin, for in three nights we set sail!" Rolf declares.

Eddy knocks on Paul's door in the apartment building. "Thanks for letting me in, Paul's dad." Says Eddy. "No prob. He could use a little seamanship, and not the other kind." He says shaking his head and walking away.

Paul opens the door and he has sweat on his face. "McMoney? What are you doing here?" "Rolf has a little thing on the river in three days, you want to go?" "Will there be girls?" "N… yes, five of them. All in bikinis." Says Eddy, lying (Duh) "I will be there." Paul says calmly, and then shuts the door.

Rolf knocks on Kevin's door. "Hey dude, what's happening?" "Kevin boy! Rolf's millionth egg has been laid!" "Whoop-di-do." Says Kevin. "And you, the Ed boys, and Paul, shall join Rolf in a quest upon the river!" "Well okay, but I'll have to ask my dad." "Yes! You must come!"

Later on Rolf and Eddy return to see Double D and Ed hauling wood for the boat. "We have your wood here boss." Says Ed, giving a little salute. "Very good, turkey eyes. You and your fellow Ed boys are dismissed for the next few days." Rolf says. "Dismissed?" asks Double D, "Yes, and here is your pay." Says Rolf.

He gives each Ed a bag of cash! "Rolf, if I were gay I'd hug ya, but that's just wrong." Says Eddy, who runs away laughing like a maniac. "I love seeing Eddy happy Double D." says Ed walking away. "Rolf, are you sure about this? I mean do you need help?"

"No. Rolf must do this alone." Says Rolf. "Now good day, bye-bye." Says Rolf, pushing Double D out of the gate. He turns to the piles of wood and takes his shirt off. "Let it begin."

Three days later, Eddy, Ed, Double D, Paul, and Kevin wait for Rolf outside of his house. "I still can't believe that the school let us have a day off because of Rolf's weird little ritual thing." Says Kevin. "And that's a bad thing?" asks Eddy. "I didn't say that, but it is a little weird." Kevin says.

Then the gate's door opens and Wilfred and Victor haul out a large wooden boat. "Behold the boat! This shall be our vessel on our journey and it shall be called the Magilarp!" "The what?" asks everyone but Ed. "The Magilarp." "I get it." says Ed. "You would." Mutters Eddy.

They push it to the river and let in land in the water and climb aboard. "My friends, before we set off, Rolf would like to thank you all for joining me on this journey, which Rolf will use this:" Rolf pulls out a huge sword with a golden handle, "To lead us!"

"Wow! It is shiny!" says Ed, "Epic." Says Kevin, quietly, "Impressive Rolf." Compliments Double D, "Cool." Says Paul, "I'm in love." Says Eddy looking at the golden handle. "This is the sword my great great great grandfather used as a general in the war!" "What war would that be, Rolf?" asks Double D. "No time for questions! We must set off!" Rolf declares, he hits a button and a crows nest comes out of the ship and a fan blows on the sail moving the ship.

"Modernization Rolf? I didn't take you for the type." Says Double D, "Rolf learned from you Double D Ed boy, when one lives in such a strange place as we do, one catches up." Rolf explains.

A little later Double D is up in the crow's nest reading, while Paul is sleeping, Ed is looking out at the river, Rolf is safeguarding the sword, Eddy is looking really bored, and Kevin is falling asleep.

"Rolf! This is pointless! Nothing's happening, can we go?" asks Eddy. "No! We must wait, until something comes and tasks us!" says Rolf. "Why do I let you talk me into every nutty things that happen in the cul-de-sac." Mutters Eddy.

"Hey guys, what's that?" asks Ed pointing at a large green mass heading towards them. Double D gets up and looks at the green shape coming at them. "What on earth is that?" he says, and then there was a growl.

"What the…?" mutters Paul as he wakes up. "What is that thing?" cries Kevin. Then a huge Crocodile jumps up and claws open one of the upper sides of the boat! "Holy crap!" cries Eddy, Kevin, and Paul. "At last! The creature appears, battle time!" cheers Rolf.

"Are you crazy? We gotta get out of here!" cries Paul. "No! We must fight, we must kill!" cheers Rolf, madly. "Take your weapons!" says Rolf throwing a box down. Eddy opens the box, and pulls out a club.

"And I was expecting a fish." Mutters Eddy. Double D takes up a sphere, Kevin takes a musket, and Paul gets a shield. "Where did his thing come from? I mean these things don't exactly live in Peach Creek." Sys Paul. "Well I did read in the newspaper about a truck delivering an animal to the zoo was caught in a car accident and the animal escaped, but they didn't say what sort of animal it was." Says Double D.

"Guess we found out." Says Kevin, as Eddy hits the thing with the club. Then the crocodile jumps on the boat and begins tips over on its side!" "Good lord!" cries Double D, "Crud!" cries Paul, "Troubled words!" says Ed. Eddy, Ed, Rolf, Double D, and Kevin grab on the railings at the other end of the boat, but Paul grabs the crow's nest.

"Help me! I'm gonna be the black guy in a B-movie!" cries Paul. Rolf puts his sword in its shive, "Rolf is coming Paul!" calls Rolf as Ed grabs his feet and Ed lowers him down.

Paul looks at the crocodile below with its gaping maw; he takes his shield and throws it down into the croc's mouth, keeping it open. "Grab my hand!" orders Rolf, Paul reaches up but can't do it.

"You need something else!" says Paul, "Here! Rolf's sword, grab the handle!" says Rolf lowering the sword. Paul grabs it but there is a loud snapping sound. The shield has broken! The croc jumps up and swallows Paul and Rolf's sword! "Holy crap!" screams Eddy and Kevin, "I think I'm going to…" Double D begins.

Then the croc swims away and the ship tips right side up and Double D knocks his head on the crows nest, knocking him out. "Double D!" cries Ed. The croc swims away, Rolf looks at it retreating.

"Rolf! Paul's been eaten! Freaking eaten man! Double D's out cold, and we are screwed! What are we gonna do?" Kevin yells at him, but Rolf just stands there. "Rolf? Rolf! Wake up dude!" "Yes Kevin." Says Rolf calmly.

"What the heck are we gonna do?" asks Kevin. "We are going after the beast." "What? We can't just…" "I said we are going after the beast!" yells Rolf. Kevin slowly backs up. "I'll chase him around the moon, and around the great maelstrom, and around lady liberty's flame before I give him up!" Rolf swears.

"Oh great, Rolf's gone Ahab and talking normal, Double D's out cold, and Paul's dead. If we get out of this I'm gonna be frigging amazed." Says Eddy. Then they hear a roar. "It's coming again men! Prepare for attack!" yells Rolf. "We are goners!" cries Ed.

"Rolf, why are we doing this? Let's get out of here!" Says Kevin, "No Kevin. I must retrieve the sword! It is a family heirloom." Says Rolf, "Oh fantastic, the one time you talk like a normal person you're trying to get us killed." Kevin laments. Then he looks over the boat, takes up the old musket and shoots it!

"That's for Paul you blowj…" "OW! Kevin you jerk!" yells Paul's voice from inside the croc! "Paul?" cries Kevin, Rolf, Eddy, and Ed. "Yeah it's me, who else? Walt Disney? Now get me the heck out of this thing!" yells Paul. "Will do!" says Eddy.

Then the croc jumps on the boat's front, causing it to tip forwards. Eddy, Kevin, and Ed, who puts Double D in his jacket's pocket, grab on to a rail. "I am coming Paul!" yells Rolf as he jumps in the croc's mouth! "Rolf!" Eddy, Ed, and Kevin cry. Eddy sees a chain hanging on a rail and he grabs it. "Ed throws it down to Rolf! Don't let go!" says Eddy, "But if I don't let go, how will Rolf..." "Give me that!" says Kevin who throws down the chain into the croc's open mouth.

"Pull us up!" they hear Paul and Rolf yell. Ed and Kevin pull hard and Paul and Rolf come out of the croc's mouth, with Paul shaking like a leaf. The Croc bites down on Paul's shoe which he shakes free of.

The croc jumps off the tip of the boat and it tips right up again. "Paul, you okay?" asks Eddy, "I was just eaten! It wasn't as scary as Ray-Ray is, but still." He says. "Rolf, we need to get out of here." Says Kevin, "No! It still has the sword. We must continue fighting." Says Rolf. "You're crazy, man. We can't stop this thing, but the cops' can." says Kevin, "Let it go."

Rolf looks around at the damaged boat, the unconscious Double D, and the scared crew. "Very well Kevin, we shall retreat." Rolf surrenders. "Good. Boys get us moving to that shore over there, we can walk the rest of the way." "But can't crocodiles walk on land?" asks Paul, "You want to take your chances in the water?" asks Eddy, "Shutting up." Says Paul.

Ed turns the fan and the sail around and turns it on, they are now going to the shores, but the shore is surrounded by rocks. "You got a plan for getting us over those rocks Kev?" "I have a few ideas." Says Kevin. He drops down to his knees and rips one of the boards off. "Start tearing." Says Kevin, "My plan is we rip out the boards nail them together and make a bridge, that way we'll all get a cross." Says Kevin.

Soon they had enough and the makeshift bridge was done. "Okay, me and Paul will go first, carrying Double D, then Ed, then Kevin, then Rolf." Says Eddy. "Sounds good to me." Says Kevin, "Indeed." Says Rolf.

Ed lays the looping, wobbly bridge over. "Let's do this." Says Paul as he picks up Double D by the armpits. Eddy grabs Double D's legs and they walk across. "Okay Ed, now you go." "Oky Doky." Says Ed walking across.

"See you on the other side Rolf." Says Kevin as he begins across. "No you won't." says Rolf as he takes up the musket. "Rolf what are you doing?" yells Kevin, "Goodbye." Says Rolf as he shoots the bridge.

The bridge swings over into the shore and Kevin crashes onto the ground! "Kevin!" cries Eddy, Ed, and Paul. "Rolf what's wrong with you?" "I must retrieve the sword." Calls Rolf. "Forget the sword Country Boy! It ain't worth it!" "It is! I must prove that I, Rolf Vorlick, am a man! Now or never!" he says as the ships sails off.

"He's a goner." Says Ed.

Then there's a huge scraping sound, the croc has ripped the bottom of the boat open! The ship begins sinking. "Rolf!" they all cry.

The croc bursts through the bottom of the ship snapping its jaws. Rolf jumps on the beast's back and grabs the top jaw and the bottom jaw and begins to tear the jaws apart. "For my ancestors. For my honor. FOR THE NAME OF VORLICK!" as he tears the jaws apart.

(AN: Think King Kong vs. T-rex fight.)

The creature roars in pain, while distracted and weakened Rolf reaches into the creature's mouth and takes out the sword! He jumps off of the croc and to the front of the boat as it is almost done sinking.

"And now mighty beast… an end to your suffering." Says Rolf. "You damned beast, a vast, I give the sword! From Hell's heart I stab at thee! For hate's sake I spit my bad breath at thee!" yells Rolf as he slices the croc's head off!

"Rolf has won! And Rolf talks like Rolf again. The side effects of hate driven vendetta, oh what they will do to one." Says Rolf. He looks up at the still running fan and takes up the musket and shoots it, causing it to burst into flames, he then cuts down the crow's nest which falls down causing what's left of the shrinking boat to catch fire. He jumps overboard, leaving the broken head and body of the croc to sink with the burning wreck of a ship.

Rolf swims to shore with the sword in his mouth and jumps on the shore in triumph! "Rolf has won and the beast has lost its life in trying to best Rolf!" says Rolf.

Eddy, Ed, Kevin, and Paul just stare at him. "You're a psycho Rolf, and says something coming from me." Says Ed. "Rolf apologizes my friends. Rolf admits I got a little carried away." "A little?" says Eddy, "Fine! Rolf got a lot carried away! Yes! But Rolf is sorry, this was important to Rolf, but only know does Rolf see that Rolf endangered the lives of his friends and that was very foolish."

"You're freaking right there, stretch." Says Eddy, "It's alright Country Boy, we all get carried away sometimes." Says Paul, "Moral!" cheers Ed. "What happened?" asks Double D looking around as he wakes up. "Double D! You are okay!" cheers Ed as he hugs Double D.

"Yes Ed, I'm fine. Would someone please tell me what happened?" asks Double D. "It's a long story Sockhead, but I think we got enough walking time to tell you." Says Eddy.

Later on about four in the after noon, The Eds, Kevin, Paul, and successful Rolf walk home. "I can't believe it. Paul eaten, Rolf gone insane, and I asleep. What a tale." Says Double D. "Your lucky, DD." Says Paul, "Personally the croc's gut wasn't too bad. A little warm, but not to bad all things considered." "You should tell Jonny, he'll get a kick out of this." Says Kevin, amused, tired, and disgusted by the day's events.

"Rolf, tell me; you got any more weirdo rituals?" "Yes Eddy Ed boy, why…yo?" "COUNT ME OUT!" yells the others. "Very well Rolf shall not rely on... uh, homies when time to quest."

Two weeks later, Eddy, Ed, Double D, Paul, and Kevin sit on Paul's stoop. "So, what do ya want to do today?' asks Eddy, "How about…" Double D begins. Then all of a sudden a huge semi truck falls out of the sky!

"What the?" yells Paul, then the door busts open revealing Rolf! "We are victorious! Come out my companions!" Rolf says.

Zoe comes out wearing a chain-mail bikini and a sword in her hands. "My favorite part was when we battle the giant kaiju!" she says rushing off, then Kyle comes out with blood all over him. "The things my hands have done…" he says sounding horrified. Then Dean steps out and nods to everyone and walks away.

"Hi guys, want to know what happened?" asks Rolf. "NO!" They all yell.

**Epic ending!**

**NEXT WEEK: The Greatest Ed Un-Earthed (Get ready for massive WTF-ness!)**


	13. The Greatest Ed Unearthed

**And now for episode 12!**

**I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy. Man that gets old.**

**This episode was based off an idea I got from TVtropes. Here's a link of the full theory: **

**./_cb20100810210638/creepypasta/images/d/d5/Ed_Edd_and_**

**So credit to whoever wrote that.**

**This will be a short one. Screw you, I'm Lazy. But are you ready for pure insanity? **

**Special thanks to Easymac120.**

** The Greatest Ed Un-earthed **

'What the? Where am I…' "She waking up! Drat! I must get her back before…" Nazz jerks up from a bed to see the bed she's in is floating! "Holy! Where the heck am I?" she cries, then she looks up to see an incredibly pale figure with messy red hair, floating above her. "Damn! This is not good! Go back to sleep Nazz!" he says, "Where am I? Am I dreaming?" She asks, "Why yes you are… oh what the heck, I always wanted to know how one of you would respond if you ever found out." He says, "Found out what?" Nazz asks, a bit afraid.

"What you really are. Allow me to introduce myself, I am the monitor, two hundred years ago I was assigned to look over all of the children who died on a cursed grounds, they are basically in a purgatory esque state." The monitor says. "And, I'm one of those kids?" Nazz asks, "Well, duh. You wouldn't be here other wise." "Good point, so what happened?"

"In the mid eighteen hundreds a Native American shaman cast a curse of the grounds which you refer to as the cul-de-sac, the curse was, all children who die here shall live forever in limbo." "So, basically, we're all ghosts?" Nazz asks, horrified. "In a basic sense, yes. In the late eighteen hundreds a farming family from some obscure country in Europe immigrated to America." "And let me guess, they had a son named Rolf, didn't they?" asks Nazz. "Correct. You are catching on." Says the monitor.

"You see, one day the family's bull got loose and trampled Rolf to death. He was the first to stay on the grounds." He explains, "And that's why Rolf has never owned any bulls?" Nazz speculates. "Bingo! He kept the others; goats, chickens, cows, pigs, no bulls." He continues. "So who was next?" asks Nazz. "Wait, you aren't acting how someone in your position should! You should be traumatized! Your mind should be breaking into fragments!" he rants. "Thrill me." Says Nazz.

"Very well. Later in the nineteen-twenties, a boy named Jonathan moved into the neighborhood. He was dismissed as a weirdo and a nut by the other children, including a boy named Danny McGee." "Eddy's brother?" "Yep. So Jonny created his own friend, Plank, which had only advanced his status as outcast. He played in the fields and the trees, but one day he fell from a tall tree and died, the last thing is saw was Plank's frozen smile starring at him. In his afterlife, he kept Plank, his only real friend." Nazz gets chills, "Then later on Danny grew up to be a teenager and robbed a bank during the great depression and was gunned down by the police, his spirit, since he was technically not a child, was banished to the outer limits of the plane for his cruelty."

"And Eddy's greed was an effect of the great depression." Guessed Nazz, "My, my! And I thought The Ed's had their little detective role to fill." He says. "Eddy was a swindler, but failed most of the time; he failed yet again in a scheme similar to the big scam, remember?' "The one where they left the cul-de-sac to find Eddy's brother?" "Why do I even bother asking? Anyway, he was chased into a river by an angry mob of kids and drowned. Even in the after life his greed survived."

"Later on in the late forties and early fifties when the cul-de-sac began to form into its modern look. Sarah and Ed Christensen moved into the cul-de-sac after their father was killed in the Second World War. Sarah took after her mother personality wise: A bossy, manipulative, strong femme fatal. Ed delved into the world of B-movies and comics like Tales from the Crypt to keep himself entertained, making the people around him thinking him an idiot. Some time in the fifties there was a car crash, their mother survived, but Ed and Sarah were not so lucky."

"Who was next?" Nazz asks, becoming more and more interested by the second. "You." There was a long silence between Nazz and the pale stranger before her.

"Tell me." "Maybe I shouldn't, I mean, I don't know how you could handle the…" "Tell me!" she screams. "Fine, fine! But I warned you, remember this! I gave you a chance to be spared the truth and the pain." He warns her. "I don't care Monitor. I can deal with it."

"You were born in the nineteen sixties, a flower child of hippies. You were beloved, pure and simple. The boys loved you and the girls envied you. But out of all the children you died the most tragic of the deaths. A serial killer escaped from an insane asylum and entered you house while your parents were at a party. He raped you, and then he killed you. He was shot to death by the police."

Nazz just sits in total silence, small tears flowing down her checks. The monitor keeps silent. "So what happened next?" says Nazz. "Next was Eddward or Double D as he is more commonly known. His parents often left him alone, with chores left in the form of sticky notes. Double D had no friends; he kept himself busy with experiments and text books. One day, one of the experiments went wrong and caused an explosion, horribly scarring his head and killing him. We gave him his hat to hide the scars, even giving him the false memory of what caused the scarring."

"So that leaves Jimmy and Kevin." "Ah yes, Kevin was next, in the early nineties. His father was a drunk who beat his son. Kevin usually escaped via delving into bike riding and bullying the other kids. One ay there was a car accident and Kevin was killed, but kept his bike and lived out a fantasy where his father was kinder."

"Well that explains why Kevin obsesses over his bike so much." Says Nazz, "Okay would you stop that! What are you? Empress of the obvious country or something?" Scolds the Monitor. "Sorry." "Now, Jimmy was born with leukemia and he didn't get out much, in fact he didn't get out at all. He died on a snowy night in the late nineties."

"But what about Rachel's friends, they've been in Peach Creek for a few years!" "They were three boys who were killed a train crash, they were caught in the rushing inferno, heading toward them as it flew at them they were killed." "Wait! If they burned to death then how come Double D had to keep his scars?" "We're not very consistent." He laughs. "And how come they aren't living in the cul-de-sac?" "They caught on; they were more in to the occult and tried to escape."

"So, who was next? The Kankers?" "No, they were demons sent to be the guardians of this plane. They are the tormentors and the guards." He explains. "But why are they in love with the Eds then?" asks Nazz, "To tell you the truth, I don't know. The goths are also the reason the Kankers weren't around much, they were trying to bring them in and keep them in."

"Kyle was next, then Jenna, then Paul, and finally Zoe." "Why am I even explaining this to you? Very well Kyle's leg was bitten off by a shark shortly before he moved here. The pain killers did noting to help as he eventually expired. Jenna and Paul were both killed in the same school shooting. And Zoe was killed doing something exiting of the own will, her parents warned her that her thrill seeking would get her killed one day."

"And what about Rachel?" "Oh yes, the same school shooting as Paul and Jenna, she was the very first victim of the shooting."

"So I imagine this was all very enlightening for you." "No! I have memories of my parents! And everyone else's parents! This is crazy! Is this some sort of prank?" she asks angrily. "No but…" he the pulls off his own face revealing a lemur! "What the…" then Nazz is launched from her bed and into the wall.

And when she her face comes out it is in a flower. "What's going on?" Nazz cries, then she sees Eddy and Kyle standing over two fresh graves in the playground. "Why? Why? Why did they burry them here in the playground?" Kyle mourns "I'm just so neutral." Says Eddy. Nazz sees the graves marked Rolf and Kevin. "No!" Nazz gasps. Then Rolf comes out of nowhere. "What in the name of Yishmyish are you two crying about?" Rolf asks, "Rolf? You're alive! But how?" "Rolf was not dead, Rolf was merely napping." "But how did you get out? I poured concrete over you're graves and the put explosives in front of the coffins, just in case you escaped and turned into a zombie!" says Eddy.

"Rolf had his spoon! Rolf ate his way out. Dirt tastes like pretzels." Says Rolf. "Eddy! Kyle! I am the ghost of Kevin." Says the ghost of Kevin, who is shot into a pile of ghost blood by Kyle who pulls out an AK-47 and opens fire and there are several random explosions.

"Kyle, you have killed the spirit of Kevin!" cries Rolf. "That wasn't Kev's ghost! It was Plank!" says Kyle, then a Plank the size of the Sears tower sprouts out of the ground. "THAT'S RIGHT! ITS ME! PLANK!" calls Plank. "What is going on?" cries Nazz, "Oh, hey Nazz." Says Eddy who grabs her nose and brings her out of the flower.

"What's happening to us?" Nazz screams, "HEY EVERYBODY!" says am army of voices, Nazz looks over and sees thousands of Kanker clones! "This is crazy! This is just a dream." Mutters Nazz, "JUST KEEP TELLIN YOURSELF THAT BLONDIE!" says all the Lees as the Kanker army marches off.

"Everyone!" calls a voice, Nazz, Rolf, Eddy, Plank, and Kyle turn to see Jimmy in a bride's dress and Paul in a tuxedo. "We have something to announce! Paul and I are in love and we're getting married!" says Jimmy, "That's right! We're leaving and there's not a dang thing any of you can do about it! Not even you Dean!" Paul declares pointing at Dean. "No Jimmy! I thought we had something special!" cries Dean who has a Japanese accent

"Am I having a dream or what?" asks Nazz, confused as heck. "Of course Nazz." Says Double D's voice. "Double D?" "Present!" says Double D who has been turned inside-out! "What happened to you Double D?" Nazz cries, "The writers went absolutely insane." Answers Double D. "And I got a lollipop!" cheers Ed, who comes out of nowhere and slowly and carefully licks the sucker.

Nazz wakes up screaming, "Whoa, she's up!" says Kyle who grabs Nazz's hand. "Kyle? What happened?" "Rolf's new bull ran you down." Kyle explains. "Bull?" "Yes, Nazz-girl, Rolf apologizes Julian was too angered by being cooped up in truck." Explains Rolf. "Is Nazz alright?" asks Double D as he, Eddy, and Ed poke their heads through the window. "I'm alright, but man I had the strangest dream! First I dreamed that we lived in purgatory! Then Kyle killed Kevin's ghost, and then Rolf ate dirt and Double D was inside out and there was an army of Kankers and Dean could talk and Paul and Jimmy got married…" "Whoa! Sounds like someone better lay of the jelly before bed." Says Ed.

"I don't know what that dream was about, but man! I am glad it's over." Says Nazz. "Sounds like someone has been having spicy foods before bed." Says Double D, "You see Nazz, eating hot foods before sleeping can cause strange dreams." He explains. "Weak moral." says Nazz.

"That was the worst episode ever!" yells Easymac120 from off stage. "I can't do this! I mean first you had some kinda H.P. Lovecraft style going on then you just spiraled into madness! What happened? You wasted our entire budget on this episode!" Easymac120 yells at Ultraguy7x. "Hey I write what I feel like!" I say. Then Easymac120 kicks me in the gut and walks away.

Rachel comes out looks around and asks; "What the hell just happened?"

**THE END**

**I honestly don't know what kinda drug I was on when writing this. **

**Next Week: This is Ed-oween (Part 1)**


	14. This is Edoween Part 1

**(Evil Laughter) **

**Welcome! To the spooky first part of the Halloween Special!**

**Special thanks to Easymac120**

**I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy.**

**Tales from the crypt belongs to Warner Bros.**

**.com/watch?v=ae5XwkSguNI for the music I want at the start.**

We slowly go into Ed's house with the 'Tales from the Crypt' theme playing. We go on the driveway, seeing jack o' lanterns surround the house, with various Halloween decorations. We go past Sarah watching TV, the hallway, and then finally we climb down the stairs, past the washer and dryer and into Ed's room.

Ed jumps in front of the camera. "Greeting fanfic readers! Thank you for reading this poorly written story. I have to apologize, you see... I'm not the idiotic comic relief anymore. Shocking I know it. You see I am…"

"Ed! What are you doing?" asks Double D as he walks in. "Come on Double D! At least let me tell them how I'm not so stupid anymore." "Very well, I think they do deserve an explanation. Roll the footage."

** THIS IS ED-OWEEN**

** (Part 1)**

"It's Halloween, Sockhead! This year we'll finally get the mother load of candy." Says Eddy. "I wouldn't be too exited about it Eddy, not after last year." Says Double D as they walk to Ed's house. "Come on, this year we got the message to Ed; no more horror movies." Says Eddy.

"Quite, because this all hollow's eve will be a rather impressive one. What will your costume be?" asks Double D, "Slappy the Dummy." Says Eddy, "How bout you?" "For this year's masquerading, I chose Jack Skellington. Rater nice, wouldn't you say." "Sure whatever."

"I wonder what Ed has chosen." Says Double D, "Probably something goofy." Says Eddy as they arrive at Ed's window and go through it. "My goodness! Look at all these comics!" says Double D as he looks around the room. Comic books are tossed around the room; there are a lot in stacks at least five feet high.

Ed is lying on his bed, buried under the comics. "Well this how I always pictured Ed going out, except it was Sarah who killed him then buried him in comics." Says Eddy as he looks at Ed's form. Double D digs the comics off of Ed and sees his face. "Ed, are you alright? Can you hear me?" Ed wakes up and sees Double D, his eyes twitch for a few seconds, but he wakes up and sees Double D.

"It's Halloween again guys! We get to go out and trick or treat with specters, wraiths, apparitions, and spooky stuff!" cheers Ed. "Wahoo Ed." Says Eddy dryly. "Ed, now you remember what happened last year, don't you?" "Yeah! There was an alien, a gorgon, a Cyclopes, a giant spider…" "No Ed! You watched way too many of you're dumb horror movies and you went nuts and you beat everyone but us up and that led to the other beating us up but not you for some reason." Says Eddy, "They said they were sorry for that Eddy." Says Double D.

"Still! Why did they beat us up when Ed is the one who did it!" cries Eddy. "Now Ed remember what I told you?" asks Double D. "Yeah… no watching scary moves. You didn't say anything about scary comics." Says Ed. Double face palms. "He's gotta point Double D, comics can't be as bad as movies, right?" says Eddy.

"Eddy, remember Jib?" asks Double D, "Yeah. And I still have no idea what the heck happened, but Ed's not smart enough to create some imaginary friend from brain power." Says Eddy. "Fine, but Ed, one sign of hallucinations and we are turning around. Got it?" "Yes Double D." says Ed.

As the sun set and the dark blue night sky fell over Peach Creek, children of all ages ran about in costumes and disguises. The chill of the crisp autumn air gave a strange feeling of adrenalin to those who ran out to scare the younger ones.

Eddy jumps out in his costume. "Hurry up boys! It's candy load time." Says Eddy, "I'm coming Eddy." Says Double D as he rushes out as Jack, including the Soul Robber whip from the video game, which is a rope painted green. "Nice costume Double D." says Eddy, "Why thank you! A little hard work and…" "Ed get out here! Double D's talking!" "Sigh." Says Double D.

Ed comes out of the house dressed up as Van Helsing and looks at them, calmly, not moving. "Ed? You okay big guy?" asks Eddy.

"So, the Pumpkin Knight and his page? I should've known you two would be here." Says Ed looking at them menacingly. "Ed?" says Eddy with fear. "It's happened again Eddy! Ed's gone insane! Again!" cries Double D.

"_**So the Pumpkin Knight and his page? I should've known you two would be here!" says Van Helsing as he looks at them menacingly. "Him, master?" asked the little demonic puppet page to nefarious Pumpkin Knight. "So it is my friend! Van Helsing you fool! You can't expect to beat me, can you?" "There's a first time for everything." Said Van Helsing.**_

"There's a first time for everything." Says Ed who jumps Double D. "Ed! Stop now! I don't know what you see us as but it's nothing but an illusion." Says Double D. "Run away!" cries Eddy.

Ed grabs Double D and wraps him around a street lamp. "You may control the land now Knight! But soon I shall liberate it!" Eddy jumps on Ed's back and begins hitting him on the head. "Let go of him Ed!" yells Eddy.

"Eddy! Don't hurt… Oh what am I saying? He'll barley feel it." Mutters Double D. As he gets up and takes the green painted rope. "Get of me you annoying little…" "Who are you calling annoying?" yells Eddy as he punches Ed in the eye.

Ed throws Eddy off of him and into Double D. "Our paths will cross again! Later." Says Ed running off. "Eddy, we have to warn the others, who knows what he'll do to them!" "I know, he'll beat the snot out of them, that's what." "Eddy think about it. He saw us as monsters. We were the only ones that weren't perceived as monsters last year! Ed will be twice as devastating!" "Holy crap Sockhead your right." Says Eddy.

Ed runs down the lane, keeping his eye out for anything else that his vision ridden mind might see. Then he stopped.

_**To Van Helsing the lane was a dark forest, the trees were twisted and turned and whispered seductively to him. "Stay. Come to us in our branches. Keep warm. Stay. Never leave. Stay." But he had trained himself to reject these yearnings of the trees and continued on. **_

_**But since the forest had failed the demand of Death, there were other methods. Van Helsing saw ahead two girls, scantily clad in the clothes of harem girls. One with short blonde hair the other with long dark hair. The clothes they wore shown their bellies, their long legs, and their ample breasts. "Come to us Van Helsing, you know you want it! You want it." They both said in unison. **_

"_**Must resist the beauty! You foul temptresses shall not eat me for your moms are ugly!" cried Van Helsing. "Very well then…" they said as they jump him." **_

"Take it back Ed!" yells Jenna as she puncheshim in the face. "Jenna wait!" cries Nazz as she tries to hold her back. "I think Ed's not thinking right! Last Halloween, something was wrong with him! He saw everyone except Eddy and Double D as monsters!" "What?" asks Jenna in confusion.

"Yeah, last year he went crazy from watching too many scary movies and saw us as monsters." Explains Nazz. "Well that's just…" Then Ed smashes her over the head with a heavy branch and she fall to the ground.

"I am sorry that such beautiful beings work for the ultimate evil." Says Ed as he knocks Nazz right into the fence and then runs off. Then Eddy and Double D arrive.

"Whoa, hello hotties." Says Eddy looking at the girls clad in belly dancer costumes. "Nazz, Jenna! Are you all right?" "Estoy D Doble buena." Says Jenna, rubbing her head. "I'm good too." Says Nazz. "So uh, Nazz you look… nice." Says Eddy. "Thanks, but Double D is Ed on the rampage again?" "Yes. I guess you were attacked as we were." "Wait you were attacked?" asks Nazz.

"Yes." Says Double D, "Then it's really bad!" cries Nazz. "Why?" asks Jenna. "These two were the only ones he didn't see as monsters last time." Says Nazz, "Nazz, Eddy; you go warn the others. Jenna, you and I will try to stop Ed." Says Double D.

"Right." They all say at once.

_**Van Helsing ran and ran. Looking this way and that for anymore beasts he might encounter. The he heard a bone chilling howl. "The werewolf approaches." He muttered as he readied himself. **_

Jonny as the Wolf-man and Plank as Thing from The Addams Family run through the lane. "Oh boy! Halloween Plank! Ain't it awesome? You got that right pal. Which neighborhood should we hit first?" "Stop!" yells Ed as he rushes at Jonny. "What's that Plank? Runaway? Why it's just… oh I get it." Jonny says, and then he runs away as Ed chases him.

"_**So the cowardly dog runs? Not for long!" yelled Van Helsing as he jumped on the werewolf, making it collapse. "I have you now!" he yelled as he took out a sword of pure silver ready to cut the beast's head off when a severed hand jumped on his face. The hand scratched and squeezed the throat of Van Helsing. "The crawling hand! So you have found a friend in the form of the were creature!" cried Van Helsing.**_

_**Van Helsing threw the hand off of him, but then he heard the Pumpkin Knight approaching. "You shall die another time." Said Van Helsing as he retreated. **_

As Ed runs off Jonny sighs in relief. "Thanks for the save buddy! That kook would've pulverized me!" "Jonny, are you alright?" asks Double D as he and Jenna arrive. "Yeah, thanks to Plank. Ed almost beat the stuffing out of us!" "Yeah, he's apparently on the rampage again." Says Jenna, "We've got to follow him, Jonny, you go back to the cul-de-sac."

Meanwhile in the cul-de-sac Eddy and Nazz have already warned Paul. "So wait up, Armpit watches and reads a few scary things and suddenly thinks he's some Simon Belmont?" asks Paul, who is dressed as Mace Windu.

"Yeah, we have to warn everybody." Says Nazz. "Okay, I'll go find CK." Says Paul as he runs off. "Okay, so that us, Double D, Jenna, and Paul. We have to get Kevin, the goths, Jimmy, Sarah, Zoe, Kyle, Jonny, Rolf, and the Kankers warned." Says Nazz.

"You sure about that? The highlight of last year was Sarah getting owned by Ed." Says Eddy. Before Nazz can retort she sees the goths coming towards them. "Eddy, Nazz, 'sup?" asks Sean, who is dressed as the Grim Reaper, while Bill and Dean are dressed as Holmes and Watson.

"Guys, we need your help. Let me explain…" begins Nazz.

Meanwhile in the forest, the Kanker Sisters are admiring themselves. Lee is dressed as the Bride of Frankenstein, while Marie is dressed as Sally from Nightmare before Christmas, and May is dressed as a mermaid.

"So girls you ready for the tricks?" asks Lee, "You bet Lee. Got it all right here; toilet paper, fire crackers, eggs, and paint." Says Marie as she opens up a duffle bag. "My little future criminal." Says Lee proudly, "May! Where are you?" she calls.

"Right here!" says May in her mermaid costume in a small creek nearby. "Boy, wait till big Ed sees me in this! He'll be drooling." "I got a feeling he will weather or not he thinks you're hot." Says Marie as she snickers to herself.

"Hey girls." Says Rachel as she arrives dressed as Raven from Teen Titans, "You ready for our ticking? I've got a hit list." She says taking out a piece of paper with Paul's name on it. "Only here six months and already you got enemies." Says Lee.

_**Van Helsing sought cover under a tree and he heard noises. Evil noises. He looked behind the rock and saw three beings he recognized oh too well. The evil sorceress, one of Death's main assistants, The Bride of Frankenplank, and the Ragdoll creature. He heard them plotting.**_

"_**Do you have it?" the Bride asked the Sorceress, "Yes, here it is," she says taking out a scroll, "The village hit list; our master wants these villages reduced to ruins by morning." "It shall be done, gather up the rest of our monster friends." Says the Bride. **_

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" yells a voice. "Who was that?" asks Marie, "Oh Ragdoll, I'm surprised you do not remember me, Van Helsing!" yells Ed as he jumps out. "Ed?" asks Rachel, "What's wrong with you?" asks Maries. "Oh yeah?" asks Ed. He takes out a pole via hammerspace. "Where did he get that from?" asks Rachel.

Ed uses the pole beat the confused Lee and Marie up, although they do try to fight back, "Ed, I don't know what's up with you but…" she says as she takes fire crackers out of the bag and throws them at Ed.

The fire crackers explode against Ed who looks to Rachel. "So witch, using your magic on a non-magic person?" says Ed, he then charges her. "Oh hell…" mutters Rachel as Ed runs her over.

"_**Defeated! You should all know better than to mess with I, Van Helsing." Said Van Helsing as he stepped backwards. Then he heard something, a beautiful singing sound in a pond nearby. He came closer and closer.**_

_**Then as he stepped into the pond and a hideous Siren monster! "Come to me Van Helsing! Give in!" said the siren as she pulled on his leg. "No!" yelled Van Helsing as he kicked her in the face with his other foot and ran off.**_

"Big Ed kicked me!" cried May as Rachel gets up. Then Double D and Jenna arrive. "Drat! We're too late." Says Jenna, "Man he took out the Kankers and Rachel? Whoa." "Indeed Jenna, Ed's becoming increasingly dangerous." Says Double D.

"You ain't kidding." Says Marie as she stands up. "What's up with Ed?" asks Rachel. "Jenna, you explain, I'm getting tired of it." Says Double D.

Meanwhile back in the Cul-de-sac Eddy, Kevin, Paul, and Nazz look in Ed's room. "Why are we here man?" asks Kevin, "We should be out there looking for Ed." "Don't worry, we got the goths looking for Sarah and the others." Says Paul. "I'm thinking; what if fur head didn't just read these comics? What if he…" says Eddy as he opens Ed's closet only to buried in an avalanche of tapes!

"This is bad." Says Nazz in fear. "We gotta warn them that it's worse than we thought!" says Kevin.

_**Van Helsing ran through a small covered bridge, and then he stopped as he heard something on top of the bridge! Then a large lanky shape jumped down on the other end of the bridge. A Scarecrow! In all of it's horrifying glory. "Van Helsing, heard from the Hound," he said as a terrifying hell hound walked out from behind the scarecrow, "that you've been on the prowl for us monsters tonight." he said as the hound growled.**_

"_**It is not lying." Says Van Helsing as he takes out his sword and skewers the scarecrow to a nearby tree. The hound jumps Van Helsing but Van Helsing throws it into a river. "Tell Death," said Van Helsing grabbing the injured Scarecrow, "that if he wants me he should come himself, not send his lackeys to do his work." Sais Van Helsing as he continued into a forest. **_

Double D, Jenna, and Rachel see Rolf pined to the tree with a large multi branch stick. "Rolf, you okay?" asks Jenna. "Yes, yes yo. Rolf is good. But Crazy Ed boy just stuck Rolf to a tree and threw Victor into the river!" scolds Rolf as Rachel and Double D free him.

"Rolf we need your help…" "Yes Rolf knows. It is obvious that Not to bright Ed boy has gone crazy yet again. Simple, yes?" "Sure, why not?" asks Rachel. "Rolf shall assist you in stopping the Ed boy." Says Rolf. "What about Victor?" asks Double D, "He knows the way home." Says Rolf.

Sean, Dean, and Bill continue looking for the younger kids. "You two take this way and I'll take this." Says Sean, pointing at a fork on the path. "You got it." Says Bill as he and Dean walk down the path.

"So Dean, what do you think Ed will see us as?" asks Bill as they walk, to which Dean simply shrugs. Then they hear the younger kids nearby, "Found them." Says Bill, then he is knocked on the head by Ed! Dean turns around only to be bashed on the head as well. "So, Mr. Brainestine and his fat sidekick, looking for me were you?" says Ed.

Ed continues on and sees the younger kids. Sarah is dressed as Snow White, Jimmy as Dopey, Kyle as Optimus Prime, and Zoe as Mothra.

_**To Van Helsing it was a grave sight. The Vampiress his ancestor Lothar had fought a century ago, along with a hunchback, a metal man, and a giant moth. "So is it ready?" asks the Metal man, "Yes it is, soon this land will be monster territory." Says the Vampiress. **_

"_**Not if I have anything to say about it!" Van Helsing yelled as he pounced the hunchback. **_

"Ed! What are you doing?" yells Sarah in fury as she charges Ed. "You will not defeat me vampire witch!" says Ed who trips Sarah. Sarah lands in a pile of junk. "Sarah!" cries Kyle and Zoe. Ed stands over Sarah and takes out a wooden sword. "Bite me." Says Ed, then Kyle jumps on Ed back.

"Ed, I don't want to hurt you, but I won't you of all people hurt Sarah!" says Kyle. "So metal man, you're loyal to the vampire." Says Ed as he flips Kyle into Sarah.

Then Zoe slams right into Ed's back. "Hey Ed! How about taking me on?" says Zoe eagerly. Ed growls, then charges with all his might. Zoe stands her ground with a mad grin on her face.

Then Kevin swings from a tree and kicks Ed right in the face! "Aw man." Moans Zoe. "Stay back!" yells Kevin as he readies himself. Then Paul comes along as Jimmy gets up.

"_**The Bat creature! So you have come to the aid of your fellow abominations with help from the swordsman!" said Van Helsing as he sees the monstrous bat monster and the tall and dark swordsman. **_

_**Then the evil Dummy, one of the Harem girls, the wolfman, the crawling hand, Mr. Brainestine and his fat sidekick emerged from behind the swordsman. "It's a gang up!" cried Van Helsing as the Vampiress and the metal man rose up.**_

_**Then to make maters worse; The Pumpkin Knight, the scarecrow, the sorceress, and the second harem girl appeared! Van Helsing looked around at the gathering crowd of monsters. **_

"_**Stay back! All of you!" then the Bride of Frankenplank, the ragdoll, and the siren came up suddenly from behind him! "Think we were so easy to get rid of?" asks the ragdoll. **_

_**Could it get any worse? Yes.**_

_**As Van Helsing backed up he bumped into something. He turned around to see Death itself.**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED… **_


	15. This id Edoween Part 2

**And now… the horrific conclusion!**

**I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy.**

**Special Thanks to Easymac120.**

LAST TIME ON ED, EDD, n EDDY CHRONICLES:

Ed read a bunch of horror comics and watched a lot of horror movies so he went crazy and saw everyone as a monster even Double D and Eddy. So read and find out what happens!

** THIS IS ED-OWEEN (Part 2) **

_**It was a terrifying sight; the pumpkin knight, the evil dummy, the werewolf, a vampiress, a hunchback, a metal man, two harem girls, a scarecrow, a bat monster, the master swordsman, the bride of Frankenplank, a ragdoll, a sorceress, a siren, the crawling hand, a giant moth, Mr. Brainestine, and his fat sidekick, all gathered to face Van Helsing. **_

_**But to make it worse, Death himself, the leader of these monsters had came to confront him.**_

"You think you can all take me at once? Bring it on!" yells Ed in his delusional ranting. "Wow, you weren't kidding, he really has lost it." Says Paul. "What's going on?" asks Kyle, "Who cares? It's awesome!" cheers Zoe.

Sean jumps over Ed and joins the group. "What do we do?" asks Sean. "I have an idea." Says Double D. "Let's play along with his little game." "No way! Last time we did that we hit the sky!" says Eddy. "This place just gets weirder and weirder." Mutters Jenna.

"It's worth a try." Says Rachel, "Sean you talk to him, he obviously thinks you're the leader." Says Kevin. "Okay, Double D, what should I say?" "Let me." Says Double D, formulating a plan.

"_**Van Helsing!" yelled the Pumpkin Knight, "My master has ordered me to inform you that he challenges you to a battle at his castle. Do you accept?" asked the Knight. "Yes! At midnight tonight." Said Van Helsing, then he ran off to prepare.**_

The others watch Ed run off. "What castle?" asks everyone except Dean and Double D. "Trust me, I think Ed knows what I'm talking about, even in his raging insanity." Says Double D, "But where's this castle?" asks Lee.

A few minutes later Double D leads them to the old house from 'Honor thy Ed'. "That'll work." Says Eddy. They all enter the house with Double D and Marie being the last. "So Double D… like my costume?' asks Marie, putting her arms around his neck. "Well.. I uh, it's nice." Says Double D, who breaks loose and runs in while Marie pouts.

"So what's the plan?" asks Sarah, "Rolf has plan!" says Rolf, "We shall all fight crazy Ed boy one at a time, tiring him out until we all finish him off!" "Not a bad plan Rolf, it is worth a try." Says Rachel. "Well we better do it, because if we don't stop Ed, he could leave the cul-de-sac and go into town!" says Eddy.

"He's right!" cries Jimmy. "Then we can't let Ed beat us." Says Nazz, "Let's get ready for action." Says Marie.

_**Van Helsing sat upon a hill preparing himself for the coming battle. "I wonder what trickery awaits me." Van Helsing said to himself. He checked his arsenal; swords, holy water, crosses, bows, whips. All he needed now was time.**_

In the old house, everyone was preparing. Setting traps and getting into position. "Is that cinderblock in place?" asks Sean as Bill and Dean set it up. "Almost, don't step too far or you'll set it off." Says Bill.

Eddy walks out to the front lawn, "Do you know what to do Eddy?" asks Kyle, "Sure thing kid; I try to talk monobrow out of his crazy rampage and if that fails hit him." Says Eddy.

Double D bumps into Lee, "Are you prepared?" asks Double D, "Yeah, May found a spot leading into an underground river where she can attack big Ed." Says Lee. "How did May take Ed attacking her?" asks Double D. "Pretty bad."

Sean, Rachel, Kevin, and Double D enter the attic tower. "Perfect." Says Kevin, "You sure he'll go for this?" asks Rachel to Double D. "Hopefully." Says Double D.

Later as midnight approaches, everyone is in place. "I'm scarred Sarah." Says Jimmy, "It's okay Jimmy, we're gonna kick Ed's butt. That should make you feel a little better." Says Sarah.

Ed came towards the house in silence and he saw Eddy.

_**The evil ventriloquist dummy stood awaiting Van Helsing. "Last chance Van Helsing, give up, and maybe we'll go easy on the villages." Said the Dummy. "I don't think so." Says Van Helsing as he took out an ax.**_

_**The Dummy jumped on Van Helsing, punching, clawing, and assaulting Van Helsing's head. Van Helsing managed to throw the dummy off. "So, have it your way." Said the Dummy as it ran to him.**_

_**Van Helsing readied his axe as the dummy ran closer and closer. Van Helsing swung the axe around and it smashed it to the dummy. Van Helsing then jumped on top of the injured monster. "So long!" He said as he smashed the dummy's head in.**_

Eddy watches, rubbing his face after being hit with a bat, as Ed walks slowly into the house. "Good luck guys." Eddy mutters to himself.

Ed enters the house and looks around. Sarah is hiding in the fire place; she takes out a walkie talkie. "This is Sarah; Ed is in the house. I'm going to attack." "Roger that Sarah." Says Double D.

Ed enters the house looking around carefully. Sarah quickly leaves the fire place, which causes Ed to look in her direction, but she hides behind a chair to give her cover. "Come on out and fight me!" yells Ed.

"Ask and you will receive." Says Sarah as she comes out. "Good, have at you!" yells Ed as he takes out a sharp piece of wood. Ed charges her but she jumps him and they ram into the door. Sarah punches Ed about seven times, the last few has blood coming out of his mouth.

"Oh! Trying to bring out the sweet nectar you call blood, eh? Well have some!" say Ed; he then uses the sharp wood to slice a huge gash on his arm! "Ugh! That's so gross!" cries Sarah, but to make it worse, he runs to her and smears it all over her face!

"Oh man that is disgusting!" yells Sarah, then Ed hits her right on the head. Sarah then kicks him in his stomach, to which he uppercuts her! Sarah goes flying into the wall, leaving a huge dent!

"Two down." Mutters Ed as he goes up the stairs.

"This is Sarah," Sarah whispers into her walkie talkie, "Ed's going up stairs, get ready."

Ed turns around a bend, only to be smashed in the head with a cinderblock! Ed gets up weakly, "So trying to slow me down with pendulums, huh? Well it won't work! I will destroy you all!"

In the library, Bill and Dean wait for Ed and over hear him. "Man, what is this guy seeing?" says Bill, to which Dean shrugs. Ed enters the library; Bill and Dean ready the pile of heavy books. "Now!" yells Bill.

_**Van Helsing felt it as the lava was poured over him, but he survived. He looked up to see Dr. Brainestine and his sidekick. "You two are next? What happened to the others, run away?" taunted Van Helsing.**_ _**The Sidekick jumps down on top of Van Helsing, forcing him to the floor.**_

_**The sidekick started hitting Van Helsing on the head, giving Dr. Brainestine time to come down the stairs, while he picked up a mace. "This will be for you ruining a few of my better experiments." He said as he bashed Van Helsing on the head several times.**_

"_**We better tell our master that we've got this fool on his death bed!" said the evil doctor. Van Helsing musters all of his power, will, and hope and throws the sidekick into Dr. Brainestine and they both fall into a wall of books.**_

_**Van Helsing gets up and throws a sword at the case, causing it to fall and crush the two! "You want to keep this up all night Death? I can do it!" yelled Van Helsing.**_

In the front room Kevin waits for Ed. "No problem Kev, you've beaten Ed a hundred times, you can do it again." He says to himself as Sarah hides. Then Ed jumps down from the stairwell and takes a fighting position. 

_**The giant Bat had wrapped itself in its wings, then it opened up, revealing its hideous body, with dripping fangs, large red eyes, and pus filled face. It let out a mighty roar**_ _**and flew up into the air, and pounced Van Helsing.**_

_**The two fell to the first floor of the castle, Van Helsing got up but only to be smacked down again by the bat, which roared. Van Helsing kicked the monster away and jumped back up.**_

_**He took out his launchers, filled with poison tipped arrows, and opened fire on the bat, which screeched with pain. Van Helsing tackled the monster, forcing it to the floor. "Good night." Said Van Helsing, as he filled the beast's head with the arrows. **_

"Another one down." Mutters Ed as he walks away from Kevin, whose head is covered with saliva covered toothpicks. "I'm gonna kick his butt when he's normal." Mutters Kevin.

Ed walks the hallway to the right and doesn't notice that Sarah closes the door behind him. Ed notices a door is open and looks inside and sees Plank lying on the floor. "The hand" cries Ed.

Ed jumps in the room and starts beating on Plank. Then Jonny jumps from behind! "Leave Plank alone! Kyle, help me out here!" says Jonny as scratches up Ed's head with fake wolfman claws.

Kyle comes out of hiding and takes up a plastic gun. "Okay, swing him around." Says Kyle. Jonny manages to make Ed face Kyle. "Okay Ed, eat plastic bullets!" yells Kyle. He opens fire and hits Ed. "Metal man! You got me!" cries Ed.

Ed falls down and Jonny jumps off. "Is he out of it?" asks Kyle, "Let's make sure." Says Jonny, he takes Kyle's guitar and smashes Ed's head against it. "Jonny!" yells Kyle, taking his guitar away from him. "Sorry, Plank says we gotta make sure Ed stays out of it." Then Ed jumps back up and whams Kyle on the head, knocking him out!

"Oh crud." Mutters Jonny as Ed closes in on him to a corner of the room. Ed picks up Kyle's guitar and then comes closer to Jonny.

Meanwhile in a room ahead Nazz and Jenna sit on a bed ready to fight Ed, and then they hear a blood curdling scream! "Was that Jonny?" asks Jenna, "Sounds like it." Says Nazz.

Ed leaves the room and Kyle wakes up and takes out a walkie talkie. "Jimmy and May, Ed's coming for you next!"

In the basement where there's a small break in the floor reveling an underground river, May and Jimmy listen. "I'll go surprise him." Says Jimmy who runs off. "Good luck, baby." Says May.

_**Van Helsing opened a large door and walked down the staircase. "Something's going to happen; the Dummy, Vampire woman, Brainestine, sidekick, giant bat, crawling hand, werewolf, and metal man, who next?" he wondered to himself. He soon got his answer.**_

_**The hunchback jumped from behind the exit off the stair hall. "Stop right there!" yelled the Hunchback. "I don't think so." Said Van Helsing, who cracked his knuckles. **_

May waits, then she hears Jimmy screaming in pain. "Oh boy." She mutters, Jimmy flies out and hits the wall and slowly slides down, withering in pain and burnt to a crisp… don't ask how. May quickly ducks under the water.

_**Van Helsing walked into the underground lair that the hunchback was guarding. He sees a dangerous bridge going over an underground river that connected to the castle. He thought; 'Death could be just over that bridge, and I must stop him!' **_

_**Van Helsing began to walk across it, but was jumped by the Siren! Underwater, Van Helsing could see the Siren, its ugly face, with rows of razor sharp teeth and glowing yellow eyes. Van Helsing threw wild punches and landed a few on her, but the Siren grabbed him and threw him at an underwater rock.**_

_**The Siren punches and began to try to gnaw his neck open, but Van Helsing muster his strength. He throws the Siren off of him and he rips his shirt off for no reason. This distracted the Siren and gave Van Helsing enough time to swim to the surface.**_

_**When the Siren reached the surface to continue the fight it was smashed out of the water by Van Helsing axe blade. It went flying and splattered on the wall. **_

Ed walks away in triumph as May takes out her walkie talkie. "Guys, he beat me, he distracted me with his sexy chest." "Ew! Disgusting! Gross! Not right." Says the others.

Jenna and Nazz get ready in the bed room. "Get on! He'll be through that secret passage way soon!" says Jenna as she jumps on the bed to attack Ed. "Don't worry, I'll…" then she is smashed as the door to the secret passage bursts out and smashes her. "Nazz!" cries Jenna.

"So, you two again, eh? Will you ever learn?" asks Ed. "Screw you." Says Jenna, she grabs the bed post and breaks it off. "Come at me." Says Jenna. The two clash with each other, Ed using a wooden sword and Jenna using the bed post.

"Give up and I might spare you!" says Ed. "Ed, listen to me; It's me, Jenna! Snap out of it!" she yells as she beats him on the head several times.

The fourth time she hits Ed, he grabs her hand and picks her up. "Hey! Put me down you stupid…" then he throws Jenna out the window! Jenna grabs on the ledge as Ed walks out of the room.

Nazz gets up and sees Jenna hands, "Jenna!" she cries as Ed leaves. Nazz grabs her hands and begins to pull her up.

Ed goes down the hall, only to knock down by another cinderblock. "You guys just don't get it do you?" asks Ed, but he puts this cinderblock under his hat, he gets up and walking into another room. As Ed enters the room he looks around and sees a door. "Maybe Death is behind it." He is about to open the door but he is jumped from behind by Rolf.

_**Van Helsing saw a terrible stitched up face looking into his very soul. "The scarecrow! You're the next one to face." "Correct, let's play some games!" yells the Scarecrow. It jumps off and holds out its arm, unleashing a murder of crows upon Van Helsing. Van Helsing screams in pain as they scratch his face and chest and legs. The Scarecrow laughs as it uses a scythe to slash Van Helsing across the back, destroying the coat.**_

"_**Give it up Helsing, you defeated the others, but not me!" it yelled as it charges him with the scythe, but Van Helsing throws himself at the scarecrow and the crows attack them both. Van Helsing then grabs the scythe and uses it to slice the Scarecrow in half!**_

_**Van Helsing throws off the crows and enters a hallway. "The great hall is ahead! Ugh! I'll never find death at this rate!"**_

In the hall, Zoe and Paul await Ed. "You sure we can do it Cray-Z?" asks Paul, "Nope, but nothing says we can't try!" "I did not sign up for this." Mutters Paul as Ed bursts into the room. "The swordsman and the giant moth! That means only seven of you left, let's make it five!" he says, making a 'bring it' gesture.

"Come on Paul! Let's kick his butt!" cheers Zoe running at Ed. Zoe jumps on Ed's head and begins beating his noggin. Paul charges with the plastic purple lightsaber in front of himself. Ed sees Paul charging and jumps out of the way, causing Paul to crash into a bunch of random boxes.

Ed throws Zoe of off himself and then Paul attacks from behind, but Ed grabs Paul and sees a door under the staircase, leading to the basement. Ed pushes it open and throws Paul down it. "Oh Ye He EE Oh Ehe Ha Ah Wo Gh Fnnn!" yells Paul in pain as he falls.

Ed then tears off one of Zoe's wings and throws her into the sky. "Uh-oh." She mutters as she crashes into the fireplace. "Five left." Ed mutters as he walks down the stairs to the basement. Paul weakly walks up the stairs but sees Ed coming to him.

_**Van Helsing saw the weakened swordsman came at him again. "You won't get by me Van Helsing!", but Van Helsing jumped over him and lobbed his head off. "Too easy." Muttered Van Helsing. **_

_**Van Helsing reached the end of the staircase and looked around. "Let me guess Bride of Frankenplank or Ragdoll?" "The former." Said a voice, he turned around to see the Bride of Frankenplank waiting for him. "So you gonna come at me or what?" asked the Bride. "Nope." Says Van Helsing, he took out the axe from earlier and launched it at the Bride.**_

_**It cut off the bride's head and the body was impacted into a pile of rubble which buried her. "I don't have time for this." He muttered as he saw an elevator. **_

In another library, Marie waits for Ed and she hears the elevator approaching. "Guys! He's coming up, we're the only ones left!" she yells. "Roger that; guys, this is Rachel get Lee and get ready to leave." She says on her walkie talkie. "Yes sir." Says everyone.

The Elevator stops and Ed exits and sees Marie in front of him. "One more before I fight the big three." "Oh, let's get this over with." Says Marie. Inside the tower Rachel waits at the bottom, Double D in the middle platform stair, and Sean at the very top. They hear the epic battle between the two and finally Marie's screams of pain.

"Marie!" cries Double D and Rachel. Ed busts into the room looking like hell. "Three to go." He says weakly.

"Rachel, be careful." Calls Sean. "Don't worry about me." Says Rachel as she approaches Ed. 

_**Van Helsing was bruised and bleeding, but he could not give up yet. The Sorceress came to him, she was rather beautiful, pale skin, long black hair, her body hidden under a robe. "Van Helsing you have earned my master's respect after making it this far. But enough is enough. Surrender and join us, there is no need for further conflict." She said. **_

"_**I have a better idea; shut up and fight me." "So be it." She threw two fire balls at him, which exploded against his chest. But he ran to her and she jumped up into the air and kicked him in the face. Van Helsing got up and grabbed her leg and tossed her into a pile of stones.**_

_**Van Helsing began up the winding staircase but the Sorceress throws to fire balls at his back which caused him to fall in pain. She took out mummy bandages and began to wrap him in them. "No!" yelled Van Helsing as he punched her. She flew across the base of the tower dropping one of her fire stones.**_

_**Van Helsing grabbed the fire stone and approached her. "Rest in peace." he said as he tossed it at her, incinerating her. He began climbing up the stairs.**_

_**As he reached the middle part of the stairs and he met the Pumpkin Knight, his rival. "So Van Helsing; how many years has it been? Ten, nine? Too bad such a great rivalry must end here tonight." "Yes, it is." Said Van Helsing. **_

_**Van Helsing took out his whip and so did the Pumpkin Knight. They charged each other the Pumpkin Knight had the upper hand at first, because of Van Helsing's weariness. Soon Van Helsing tripped and fell to the floor and the Pumpkin Knight stepped on his head and forced it down. "You loose." He said. **_

"_**NEVER!" yelled Van Helsing, he jumped up and grabbed the Knight and threw him into a column, shattering it as the Pumpkin Knight fell to oblivion. He continued to climb up the towering path. **_

_**When he finally arrived he saw Death. A towering mass of bones, covered by a black as oil cloak. "Van Helsing…well done." "Don't thank me, I will be your demise!" "Do it! I will be replaced." "Maybe so, but your plans for this land must not come to fruition." Van Helsing said. He than began to chant a spell. **_

"_**What are you doing?" asked Death, "A spell that will kill us both!" yelled Van Helsing as he finished. He then stomped and the top of the stairs began to swerve and sway and finally fall. "You fool! You've destroyed us!" "I know." As they fell into nothingness.**_

The top of the tower falls and crashes on the ground just as a charred Rachel gets Double D down from a small rafter. "Sean!" they both cry. "I'm okay, but Ed here is out cold." Says Sean looking at the unconscious Ed. Then the room starts to sway, shiver, and creek. "What's happening?" asks Rachel. "All of this fighting has weakened the house to a point where it can't take it anymore, we must escape!" yells Double D.

They run out of the tower and as soon as they make it out it falls with an explosion of dust. Sean and Double D carry Ed out and they meet a waking Marie. "What's going on?" she asks. "The house is collapsing!" answers Rachel.

They run out into the hall where everyone else has gathered. "What's going on?" asks Eddy, "House falling down, we should run." Says Sean. Everyone rushes out on to the dead grass and the cold autumn air.

They all turn around to see the house falling in one great heap. Ed starts to wake up, "Oh no! Hit him again!" yells Jimmy. "Hi guys, what's going on?" asks Ed. "Is he for real?" asks Nazz, "Let me check." Says Eddy.

Eddy goes to Ed, "Is that you Lumpy?" asks Eddy. "Yeah, it's me. Why?" asks Ed. "He's back… at least I think he is." Says Eddy. What a way to spend Halloween." Mutters Kyle. "Okay Ed, time to pay up." says Kevin and they all jump on Ed.

"And so dear readers, that is how I became smarter." Says Ed. "Well yes, that's part of it. You see after the beating we gave Ed, it turned out that we had thinned his skull enough to allow blood to flow to the brain, add that to my tutoring and you get a smart Ed." Says Double D.

Then Eddy comes in with a bag full of Jawbreakers! "Eat up boys." He says, "Eddy, where did you get these?" asks Double D as Ed begins to chow down. "Went to Kevin's house and changed costumes about 50 times, go enough for each of us." Says Eddy. "Fair enough." Says Double D.

THE END? (Yeah it is.)

**Finally done, hope you enjoyed it, because I'm going on hiatus until December!**


	16. Tis an Ed

**And I am back and merry Christmas! **

**I do not own EEnE. or the songs in this episode.**

**Special thanks to Easymac120.**

**Sorry I've been gone so long, but here's the first episode of season 2!**

**Tis an Ed**

It's snowing in Peach Creek; the wind blows the cold air and snow along the ground. "Its winter break baby… okay one downside: freaking cold!" yells Paul as he jumps out of the school. "You got that right man." Says Steve as he follows him out, closing his coat, with The Eds, Rolf, Kevin, and Jonny and Plank. "I love the snow, its mother nature's gift to us for christmas." Says Jonny.

"Or a punishment." Says Kevin. "As beautiful as it is, I must say I prefer the summer to the winter." Says Double D, "Who wouldn't?" asks Eddy. "No school, Double D's tutoring stops for a while, and SANTA!" cheers Ed. "Well you two may be off the hook, but I am in charge of the school Christmas pageant." Says Double D.

"Why'd they pick you?" asks Jonny, "They said that I was the only one sensible enough to do it." Says Double D. "Well see you all later, Rolf must help family decorate for Yishmyish." Says Rolf. "Huh?" asks Steve, "Don't ask, trust me, it's a gift from me to you not telling you about Rolf's holiday." Says Kevin.

Later on Double D is on the stage surrounded by various people. "Rachel and Steve you two will be Mary and Joseph, Sean, Bill, and Dean; you will be the Shepards, Kyle will be the angel, Jonny, Barry, and Mike you three will be the wise men." Says Double D. "Wait, why aren't there any wise woman?' asks Jenna. "Take that up with god." Says Bill, who gets a few laughs.

"Alright, the first scene we will be rehearsing is when the angel comes to Mary." Says Double D. "James will control the cables the hold Kyle in place." Says Double D. "You don't have to worry, I'll be reliable." Says James to Kyle.

"What about backdrops?" asks Christine. "The art class is working on that as best as they can." says Double D "One of their best painters is sick, so it will take a little while." says Double D, he walks away as everyone else starts rehearsing their line. 'Why do I get a very strange feeling that something bad will happen?' he thinks.

Meanwhile at Ed's house Sarah moans and rolls her eyes as she watches Ed tear the fireplace out of the wall, again. "Santa, Santa, Santa!" she hears him chant as he pulls the chimney to his room.

Sarah walks down the basement and into Ed's room to see it fully decorated; stockings, lights, banners, and a christmas tree. "Baby Sister! Merry Christmas to you and to your toys! Santa is coming soon!" cheers Ed. Sarah opens her mouth to say something, but she decides it's not worth it and walks away.

"I can't take it anymore!" she says to herself, "I gotta find a way to get rid of that doofus and fast! But how?" Then she got a terrible, cruel, nasty, and not nice idea!

The next day, December 23rd, Double D sighs loudly as the problems escalate with the pageant. The actors get into fights, the band is still practicing, and it's enough to drive him crazy. "Boy could I use some good news." Mutters Double D. "And good news you shall have." Says a voice, Double D turns to see Felicity, a student in the art department. "Oh, Felicity, what's the good news?" asks Double D. "We have all of the sets done for you, the others are bringing them now." She says.

"Oh thank you, Mrs. Hartman is on the verge of firing me if things don't start hurrying up." He says to her. "Well, they'll be here soon." She says leaving. "Hay, uh Double D, we got a problem." says Steve. "What?" "The lights bulbs for the stage have all gone out." "How many?" "Would you believe all?" "Great, what else could go wrong?" asks Double D. "Well, Kyle left to go visit the rest of his family wherever he used to live." Says Steve.

"A fire!" they hear Rachel cry. "Am I just the universe's whipping boy?" moans Double D.

Meanwhile at Eddy's house. "Okay, parents will be gone in forty minutes, the suit is ready, and I am ready again!" says Eddy as he prepares to raid his parents Christmas stash again. "Please dear Lord let there be no clothes!" mutters Eddy.

"Oh Ed!" calls Sarah, Ed comes running to her. "Yes oh sweet and loveable baby sister?" asks Ed. "I just got this letter from Santa!" says Sarah, "And it's for you!" "Really? A letter for Santa? Oh he must have known how good I have been!" "Yeah, yeah sure. It says: Dear Ed, It is me, Santa Clause! I know how good you've been and I invite you to meet me in the woods, wait for me until I get there. Ho ho ho!" reads Sarah.

She looks up and sees Ed gone already. "It worked!" she cheers, "He'll wait out there forever the brain dead idiot he is!" she says cruelly.

Ed arrives in the forest and looks around. "Santa! I'm here! Oh well, I'll wait." Says Ed, sitting down in the snow.

Eddy parents leave the house, Eddy waits as the garage door closes and he sees their car leave the cul-de-sac. "It begins!" he cheers.

He goes into his room and changes into his black outfit. "If there are clothes, then so help me I will find a way to make everyone's Christmas miserable!" he says with out pity. He thinks 'If I have to have a lousy Christmas, why shouldn't anyone else!'

He walks up to the attic and turns on the flashlight and looks around with hope in his heart. "They'd probably hid pretty dang good this year." He mutters. Then he stops. "Of course they would." He mutters to himself.

He leaves the attic and walks to the second floor and down the hall and he turns to face the wall. "My brother's room."

Meanwhile Double D sadly walks away. He has just been fired from being the director of the Christmas play for the small fire that had somehow broken out. "Why me? Why? What did I ever do to deserve this? Is it because who I'm friends with? Or am I too smart for my own good?" he moans as he walks away.

"Double D! Wait up." Says a voice. He turns to see Rachel coming to him. "Double D, sorry about you getting fired. The play will blow without you." She says. "Thank you for the comfort Rachel." He says continuing to walk away "Where are you going?' she asks, "I don't know, somewhere to think." He says walking away, leaving Rachel feeling sad for him.

In the forrest Ed still sits, waiting for Santa. "He'll be here soon." Says Ed shivering and freezing.

Eddy opens his brother's door, his parents knows he's stayed clear of this room since the events in BPS, so this would be the ideal place for it!

He takes out the key for it and opens the door; he then looks into the room and he walks to the closet and opens it and sees the presents. "Jackpot!" He carefully unwraps the present, taking care not to rip it. He takes up the box, and opens it.

"A DICKIE? Again?" Eddy moans, although appreciating the nod to the internet meme he started, he is seething with anger! "That's it! Thirteen years and its ALWAYS CLOTHES! If I can't have a good Christmas then no one can! I will stop Christmas from coming! But in what way?"

"Duh! Grinch time! To the montage!"

He laughs and smirks at this great scam-y trick. "With this coat and this hat that was conviently in the attic, I'll look just like SC!"

_You're a mean one, Mr. Eddy! You're hear is black, not red-y._

_You are as cuddly as a porcupine and as charming as hell Mr. Eddy! You are a rotten egg with a greasy green shell!_

_Just face the music your as beast! Mr. Eddy, yes you are._

_You're heart's a giant black hole!_

_Your brain is filled with jawbreakers and you got dollar signs in your soul, Mr. Eddy! I wouldn't touch you with a quadrillion foot pole!_

_You're a douche bag, Mr. Eddy. Your moth in filled with the word of Carlin!_

_You have all the likeability of Seth Macfarlane Mr. Eddy!_

_Given the choice between you I'll take MACFARLANE!_

"Hey! Keep it down!" calls Kevin. "Can't a guy sing a song during the Holidays?" calls Eddy. "Hey look at that while I was singing the production crew finished up a sleigh. Perfect! Tomorrow night everybody will be at the play and I will have free reign to steal Christmas!" he says, complete with a maniacal laugh.

Ed looks around, still shivering from the cold, but his body temperature keeps him warm for now. Then he hears someone approaching him. "Who's there?" Ed asks, "Ed? What are you doing out here in the cold?" asks Double D. "Santa sent me a letter to come out here and meet him." Says Ed.

Double D sighs and shakes his head. "Ed, who gave you the letter?" "Sarah." "Ed, I'm afraid Sarah has tricked you." "No! She wouldn't! Not about this." Says Ed, as he starts to cry. "Oh Ed." Says Double D sadly, "It appears that we've both gotten the shaft this Christmas as it would seem." Says Double D who sits down besides Ed.

"What now Double D?" asks Ed. "I think we should go home Ed, its late enough as it is." "Okay, but… where is the way back?" asks Ed. "Double D turns around and takes in their surroundings. "Oh dear." Says Double D. They were lost.

December 24th

Sarah wakes up and yawns and she gets up, gets dressed, and walks downstairs. "Sarah, baby, have you seen your Brother?" asks her mom. "No mom," she says putting on the cute act, "I haven't seen Ed." "Fantastic! Double D is missing too, I'm going to go over to Eddy's and see if he knows anything." She says, walking out. "Gee, have I gone too far this time? Na." Sarah says.

In a cave in the forrest Ed and Double sleep side by side. Double D wakes up and sees that the sun has risen, but white clouds loom ahead. "Ed wake up, Ed." "Hu, what? Where are we Double D?" "In the woods, remember?" "Oh yeah. Double D, I was thinking about what you said and I think that you're right. Sarah did trick me!" "Hard to believe, I know." Said Double D sarcastically. "I'm not going back! Not until Sarah apologizes." "What? Ed, forgive me, but you'd have a better chance at your comic books coming to life." "I don't care!" says Ed and he runs off further into the woods! "Ed wait!" yells Double D as he cases after him.

Meanwhile at Eddy's house, Eddy puts the finishing touches on his plan. "Eddy!" he hears his dad call, "What?" Eddy yells. "Heave you seen Ed and Double D? They've gone missing." "Nope! Haven't seen 'em. Try asking around I'm sure someone has seen them." Says Eddy.

"Thanks for the help; Phoebe and Morgan are worried sick as well." "I call around, see if I can find anything." Says Eddy's dad.

Meanwhile Sarah, Jimmy, and Zoe walk down the street. "So where is Ed? Haven't seen him in a couple of days." Says Zoe. "I got rid of him." Says Sarah. "What?" both Jimmy and Zoe ask. "I got rid of him, gave him a fake letter from Santa and he ran off into the woods." Says Sarah. "That's just plain cold in both ways." Says Zoe. "Sarah! How could you?" says Jimmy.

"Why do you care? You've enjoyed Ed getting hurt a bunch of times." "Yes, but not like this Sarah, It's wrong. You've gone too far." "I'm with Jim." Says Zoe. "Oh would you two back off! He'll be back soon anyway." "Sarah, I'm all for tricks, but this time you've gone too far. Ed may be stupid, but after a while you should see that he is the nicest of us. So way to go, you ruined Christmas" Says Jimmy, he and Zoe then leave, leaving Sarah shocked.

Sarah looks down in shame as they leave. "Have I really gone too far?' she asks herself. Then it starts snowing. A storm was coming. "I've gotta get help." She says.

Eddy pushes the sleigh out of the garage as his parents have left. "Yes! Soon they will all pay!" he laughs. "What are you doing?" he hears Sarah ask. "Sarah! What are you doing here?" "Listen, Eddy, I tricked Ed into running away, I gave him a fake letter from Santa telling him to go into the woods, it was my fault." She says. "Dang, that's harsh even for you." Says Eddy, "What are you doing with this sleigh?"

"I tired of getting nothing but clothes every single year for Christmas, so this year I decided to take my revenge on Christmas and steal it." He says. "Isn't that a little overdone?" asks Sarah. "Shut it, why should I help you? You've always caused the three of us pain, one way or another your worse than I ever was." He says. "I know, but Ed is my brother and both he and Double D are your friends. We have to work together for once to save them."

"Fine! I'll do it, but how will we get into the woods? I have nothing to drive the sleigh with." "I got a few ideas." says Sarah

In the forrest Victor pulls the cart as Rolf drives him. "You are lucky Rolf's mama and papa still at port of air getting family." Says Rolf as Eddy and Sarah sit next to him as they go into the woods. "Shut up and drive." Both Eddy and Sarah say.

Up at the mountains Ed walks to a wooden bridge between two mountains as Double D follows him. "Ed wait please!" he calls. "No!" Ed yells back as he walks on the bridge. "Ed, be reasonable." "For the last time Double D, NO!" yells Ed as he stomps on the bridge. Then the bridge breaks in two and falls, with Ed on it!

The bridge's first half lands in-between two ledges while the second half crashes against a boulder and plunges into the ravine below!

"Ed! Are you alright?" calls Double D, "Yeah, please help me Double D! I don't want to die!" he calls. "I will help you Ed! I just don't know how." He says. "Never fear! We are here!" says Rolf as the sleight pulls up to the top of the slope! "Rolf! Sarah! Eddy! Thank God you're here." "Yeah, yeah, don't start cryin' Double D. Where's Ed?" asks Eddy, "Down here!" Ed calls up.

They look over to see Ed holding on to whats left of the bridge. "Ed! Hold on we'll help you!" calls Sarah. "Yeah right, little miss meany! You're the reason I'm out here!" calls Ed. "I know and I'm sorry Ed! I'm sorry!", then the edge Double D is on gives away and Double D falls but Sarah grabs him by his legs, but she falls with him and Rolf grabs her hand and grabs Eddy's leg as he falls too!

Eddy grabs hold of Victor who pulls back as Rolf hangs on Eddy's leg, while he holds Sarah, who has Double D's leg in her hand. "Ed! Grab my hand." Says Double D. "Okay." Ed jumps up and grabs Double D's hands, just in time as the ledges holding the bridge up finally gives away and falls in to the gorge! "What now?" asks Sarah, "Rolf no knows! Three hair Ed boy, you must pull us up!" "I can't! You're all too heavy!" Then Eddy's hold on Victor's horns slips, but he grabs a rock in the ground.

But then, Eddy get an idea. "Ed! Swing sideways over to the cliffs, you can pull us up!" "Are you sure, Eddy?" "You're the strongest one of us Ed! You can do it!" cheers Eddy. "Alright." Says Ed. He begins to swing sideways to another part of the cliffs and after a few tries he is able to hook his legs on the edge!

"Eddy, let go and I can pull you all up!" "Alright Ed!" says Eddy, he lets go and falls but is still held on to by Rolf. Ed pulls them up one at a time and finally they are all safe.

"Way to go Ed boy." Rolf applauds, "You the Ed, Ed." Says Eddy. "Well done." Agrees Double D. "Ed, thank you and I'm sorry." Says Sarah, hugging him. "All is forgiven Baby Sister." Says Ed as he hugs her. "Well, let's get back to town! The adults are worried sick." Says Eddy.

December 26th

Eddy, Double D, and Ed meet in the playground. "So, how was your Christmases?" asks Double D, "Mine was great! I got…" Ed begins going on and on and on about what he got for Christmas. "Turns out my parents were really hiding my presents at Jonny's house. And the best part is no clothes." Says Eddy. "I had a most fortunate Christmas as well, and this morning I happened to have a little money…" "And so did I…" "Me too!" cheers Ed.

They each give each other presents! "Thank you!" says Double D, "Gee, thanks guys." "Yay!" says Ed. "My friends, thank you both and merry Christmas!" says Double D.

And Merry Christmas, Hanukah, or whatever you celebrate.

_Tis a gift to be simple._

_Tis a gift to be free_

_Tis a gift to come down where you ought to be_

_And when we find ourselves in the place just right_

_Twill be in the valley of love and delight_

_When true simplicity is gained _

_To bow and to bend we shant be ashamed_

_To turn, turn will be a delight_

_Till be turning, turning we come around right._

Nothing's impossible unless you stop believing in it.

**And that's the end of this one! **

**Be sure to come back in Febuary for more episodes!**

**Next Time: Who framed Ed?**


	17. Who Framed Ed?

**And now for episode 17! **

**I'm very, very, very, VERY Sorry for the hiatus, time to write more stories, coming up with new stories, computer being a bitch, etc..**

**Those of you who have seen the movie Felidae will recognize the plot elements here.**

**But now its time for a story with Paul and Kyle. **

**I don't own EEnE.**

**Special thanks to Easymac120.**

**Who framed Ed?**

Paul darts out of the girl's locker room. "Get back here peeps, so we can make sure that you're peeps don't peep no more!" says Lee as she and the other two Kanker sisters give chase. "Not good, really not good." Mutters Paul as he continues to run. They caught him in the girl's locker room again, for the third time, this time it was Rachel who caught him. And Rachel being Rachel took a more sadistic choice and set the Kankers after him.

The Kankers round a bend into a locker filled hallway with a dead end. "Where'd he go?" asks May. "Search the lockers! Tear 'em open and dig through the stuff inside. The pervert ain't getting away." "And when we find him, his one eyed monster gets the guillotine." Says Marie sadistically. The three begin to tear open the lockers searching for him.

In a random locker Paul prays for safety. "Father which art in heaven, hollowed be thy precious name…" the door is torn open to reveal May. "Found him! And he's shaking in fear." "God help me!" cries Paul as Marie jerks him out. "Sorry, request DENIED!" yells Lee.

"Hold him down girls." Says Marie. "No! Please anything but that!" cries Paul. "Enough!" cries out a voice. They turn to see Principal Antonucci standing there. "May, Lee, and Marie off of him, get to class. I'll deal with him myself." He says. They walk away with smirks on their faces.

Later, Paul walks out of the Principal's office as Antonucci reminds him; "Remember Paul! One more time and it's off to Reform School for you!" he calls Paul sighs as the bell rings and school ends.

As Paul walks out he doesn't realize that he's being watched. "Him, he's the one." "Are you sure?" "Yes, he was just in it with Antonucci for peeping, besides that he's got a history of it. He's perfect." Two voices converse.

The next day around eleven o'clock Paul walks down the hall looking exhausted. "All night doing the jack, man I have got to find a way to control myself." He mutters to himself. He accidently bumps into a kid he recognizes as Phil, "Sorry." They both say at the same time. Phil walks on and so does Paul.

"There you are!" says a familiar and furious voice. Paul looks up to see Antonucci who looks ticked off. "I warned you Mr. Stewart! But I never thought that you'd stoop so low." "What are you talking about, Sir?" asks Paul. "Come with me." He says.

In Antonucci's office Paul, sits sweating in fear. "Paul, these were found by a female student this morning," He says, showing Paul nine cameras, all were very black and small, "in the girl's locker room. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" "Uh, yeah, I didn't put them in there!" cries Paul. "Paul, you were in there yesterday long enough to put all of these up. I have to say it doesn't look good." "You're jumping to conclusions Mr. A. Please! Give me a chance to prove that I'm innocent!" says Paul.

"Very well, to prove I'm not completely evil, I'll give you a chance." "Thank you." Says Paul with relief. "You must pick a random student's name out of this bowl." He says holding up a bowl with kid's names in it. "Why would you have that?" asks Paul. "I'm just a random kinda guy." Says Antonucci, grinning. Paul reaches in and pulls out a paper with Kyle's name on it.

"I'll just call up Kyle." Says Antonucci, as he does Paul snatches on of the cameras and looks at it and notices something on it, but he can't make it out. He grabs a magnifying glass off of the desk and examines it. It's a small logo, "I remember this logo." He mutters.

Just then Kyle enters the room. "Hello Mr. Antonucci, Paul. What can I do for you?" "Kyle, Paul needs your help. He is convinced that he has been framed," "I was!" "And you have been chosen at random to help him." "Uh… what?" asks Kyle. "He'll explain on your way, It's about eleven ten right now. You two have until three P.M. to solve this mystery. Good luck."

They exit the office, but the two are observed by a figure in the shadows.

As they walk down the hallways, Paul finishes explaining things to Kyle. "So we have to prove that you're innocent, but how?" asks Kyle, "These cameras have a logo on them, it's for a kid named Arnold Raymonds, he makes cameras of all kinds, he goes to this school." Says Paul, "Well where do we find him?" "He works mostly in the photography room, let's go."

Just then they see a gathering in the hallway, "Stand aside people, stand aside." They hear Kevin say. "What do you think is going on?" asks Kyle, "Let's find out." They walk ahead to see Kevin and several other hall monitors around a knocked out body of a student. "I said stand aside, dirt bags!" yells Kevin as he shoves a kid away. "You CK, what happened?" asks Paul.

"Sasha here was found like this, beat up pretty bad." "What happened to him?" asks Kyle, "Don't know, he was just found like this and he's the fourth today." "Fourth?" asks Kyle, "Oh well, another mystery for another day. Let's go." Says Paul, dragging Kyle along as Kevin looks at them suspiciously.

"Alright, Kyle, in about five minutes, Arnie goes into the development room, we'll be taking the shortcut." He says, "What shortcut?" Kyle asks, Paul points up to the ceiling, "Old air duct routine, eh?" says Kyle. As they crawl through the narrow tunnels, Kyle stops. "What's wrong?" asks Paul, "Thought I heard something." Says Kyle, who shrugs it off and moves on.

Ten minutes later (He's slow) Arnold Raymonds, an African American kid wearing a blue shirt with jeans and glasses enters the development room with a stack of photos to prepare. When he enters the room and closes the door he is jumped and knocked to the ground.

"Okay Arnold old buddy!" says Paul as he brings Arnold to the ground, "Paul, old man! How've you been? Why are you mugging me?" says laughing nervously. "Arnold, I need your help."

"Kyle, close your eyes." Says Paul, "Alright I will, I sure as heck don't want to a perv like you." Says Kyle closing his eyes. Arnold powers up a computer in the development room, "Okay, let's see… yeah, yeah I remember selling nine of these things in the last month. Not to the same guy though." "Can you give us a list of the buyers?" asks Kyle, eyes still shut.

"Yeah I can. Whoa!" cries Arnold as the naughty pictures and video files show up. "Ray-ray?" asks Paul, seeing Rachel's hot body. "Whoever is doing this, it's up to us to stop him!" says Kyle, still blinded. "Yeah, Arnold, can you copy this for me?" asks Paul whispering, "But I thought you said this Rachel girl was a major threat to manhood and scarier than the apocalypse." "She is, but I can't deny she is a work so fine Di Vinci would be jealous." "I'm right here you know, I'm eight for Pete's sake!" Says Kyle.

"So, about that list." Says Paul, "Sure let me start writing it up." Says Arnold. "Paul, no offence, but how can we trust this guy? For all we know he could be the one framing you, or even working with the one framing you.' Suggests Kyle. "You got a point Zeph, we can't trust him."

"Here you go, nine names for you." Says Arnold. Nine Names: Sean, Felicity, Sasha, Darrel, Mickey, Martin, Phil, Tracey, and Mara. "Thanks man." Says Paul leaving with Kyle, who looks around nervously as if being watched.

"They went to the camera man, what now?" "He might have already tipped them off, so better safe than sorry. Remove him from play; he has outlived his use to us." "You got it." Two voices say as they conspire.

"Wait, Paul, look at one of these names!" "Yeah, Sean is on the list, who coulda guess that Screamin' Cheeks would try to frame me?" "No not Sean! Sasha! That kid that was found beaten today!" says Kyle. "God, you're right! Wait, didn't Kev mention that there were three others found roughed up?" "Yeah, Paul I think someone is trying to sell these dirty cameras, but he needed help to buy them so he or she is eliminating all of the accomplices, witting or otherwise." "Yeah, wait… how'd you get so smart?" "Double D's not in this episode so I have to take the smart guy role."

"Well, first we should find out who the three others were found pounded, let's shorten our suspect list." "Well, well, well. Look who we have here girls." Says the familiar voice of Lee. "If it isn't the little pervert." Says Marie. "And his surfing sidekick." Says May. "Listen, girls I…" "Enough talk kid, we know you were the one who set up those cameras!" says Marie, accusingly.

"And we don't appreciate it." Says Lee. Paul runs away as the Kankers speed after him, leaving Kyle alone in the hall. Kyle picks up the paper, which Paul dropped as he ran off.

Paul runs for his life as the Kankers close in on him, and then he sees something up ahead. The library, perfect. He runs into it and the Kankers halt. "Not in there, look who's there." Says Lee, "Later?" asks May, "Later." They all say in agreement and retreat into the school.

Paul sighs in relief. He looks around to see only three or four other kids in the library, including the series writer who hides from angry fans. Paul looks around and hears a voice behind him. "You're hiding from the Kankers aren't you? Well, you are not the first."

Paul turns to see Felicity, "Oh hey, Felicity right?" "Yes, and you're Paul." "Yeah, I came in hear to hide from the Kanker sisters, that okay with you?" "Of course, you'll be safe in here, the Kankers can't afford me too witness they're acts of destruction, Antonucci trusts me too much." She explains.

"Well that's a relief. Wait, did you by a camera from Arnold Raymonds recently?" Paul decides to ask. "Why yes, about two weeks ago. Why do you ask?" "What did you do with it?" "I was asked to buy it for an anonymous person in need, he or she said that they were too embarrassed to tell me their real name, they contacted me through letter you see, describing why the needed it and the details they required."

"Yeah, and how did you give it to them and what did they say it was for?" Paul continues, looking around to see that no one sees him with her. "They requested that I put it in a bag in the first table in the cafeteria. And yes they did, they said that they were suspicious of a family member and he or she wanted to confirm the suspicions. Paul, why are you asking me all this?"

"Felicity, the camera, with eight others was used to record dirty pictures and videos with them." "What?" "Yeah, and I've been framed, so I'm out to find the one who tricked you and the others into buying those cameras." "Oh dear, Paul I am so sorry." "It ain't your fault. Don't worry I'll catch this guy."

"Hey Paul, you're okay!" says Kyle as he comes in. "Yeah, the Kankers wouldn't come in here." "Good, so maybe the next time they try to get you, maybe I can talk it out with them." Says Kyle, "Yeah, while I'm being torn limb from limb. Felicity, we'll be back, we gotta find out some info."

The two leave, still unaware that they are being followed.

"She told them a lot." "Too bad, get rid of her."

"What's our next step?" asks Paul, "We find Kevin, he can tell us who the other three are." Says Kyle, as they walk upstairs, the period ends and kids pour out of classrooms. A few minutes later, a scream is heard.

Paul, Kyle, and several dozen other students gather around to see Nazz has discovered another beat up victim. "Who is it?" asks Nazz, a bit disturbed, "It's Darrel." Says Kevin, entering the scene. "Get the nurse down here. Clear out and get to class people." Kevin orders and then he sees Kyle and Paul.

"The fifth one today." He says to them, "Who were the others?" asks Paul, "Sasha, but you already knew that, Martin, Michael, and Tracey." "That narrows our list down to three." Says Paul, "Three? There's four." "I don't count Felicity as a suspect." "It's a mystery Paul, everyone is a suspect." "What's going on?!" yells Kevin.

"I was framed for putting up cameras in the girl's locker room." Says Paul, "And we're trying to figure out who did it." Explains Kyle. "We went to Arnold Raymonds, who gave us a list of the nine people who bought the nine cameras and from what Felicity told me, I think that eight of them or all of them were played by some mastermind."

"I see, come with me to the office." Says Kevin leading the two away, as they leave a figure silently follows.

The three enter the office and Mrs. Omar, the secretary, is working on the computer, "Kevin, the virus struck again. Right at the moment when the victim was attacked the security cameras witched to static, same as the other four." "Looks like you guy's theory is righteous." Says Kevin.

"Would you check up these four students, Sean, Felicity, Phil, and Mara, Please Mrs. Omar?" Asks Kyle, she does so. "Well, Felicity checks in, but the other three don't, they're absent." she says, "You mean there's only one kid in the school with those names?" asks Paul, "What a strange coincidence." Says Kyle. "Wait a sec, I saw Phil this morning!" says Paul, "He never checked in, according to all teacher reports." Says Kevin.

"Then he's already been taken care of." Says Paul. Kevin, Paul, and Kyle leave the office. "I say we split up and find any of the remaining three. Agreed?" "Yeah." Says Kyle, "I can dig it." Says Paul, and with that the three split up.

As Kevin walks onward he sense someone following him.

Paul walks past the other kids and goes back up stairs and he hears something. "Paul, oh Paul…" calls an alluring voice. "Who's there?" asks Paul. The door to the wood class opens revealing a girl who like fourteen years old, in her underwear. Paul's jaw drops like a rock.

"Come and get it big boy." The girl says, seductively. Paul runs right into the room and the door closes. "What's you're name, pretty girl?" Paul asks in a dazed voice. "Mara." "Mara.. how nice… wait a… MARA!" "That's right." She says.

An Annville hits Paul right on the head. "I can't believe he actually fell for it." She says as she begins to redress.

Meanwhile Kyle exits the library, after not finding Felicity there. "I wonder where she went to. Probably at lunch with the others." He says to himself. "All but us that is." Says Lee as she and her sisters pop out of nowhere "Kankers!" cries Kyle. "Tell us where you're perverted friend is and we'll let ya be." Says May as she grins.

"Listen, I may be a pacifist but that doesn't stop me from… running away!" he says as he does just that. "Oh! I love it when they run." Says Marie, with a sadistic joy. Kyle runs down the hall and he sees the Kankers ganging up on him. "You can run, but you can't get away." Kyle runs and runs, then he trips over something. "What the…!" He cries out as he sees the unconscious body of Felicity.

Kevin turns around with a jolt to confront the one following him. "Okay, bud. I know you've been following Paul and Kyle and me for a while, I saw you after we left the office. Why are you following us?" The follower runs for it. "Get back here!" calls Kevin, Kevin follows the stranger into a dark room, and then he is bashed on the head.

"He got away; I got the hall monitor by accident, wow this guy has a huge chin." "And Felicity?" "Taken care of." "Good, seven down, two to go. Now, take care of the hall monitor and get to the rendezvous with Mara and then find him! And hurry, lunch is almost over."

"Oh no." mutters Kyle, looking at Felicity's body. "Got ya!" says May as she grabs Kyle, "Whoa, what happened to miss perfect here?" asks Marie, "Who ever put those cameras up; they're the ones behind this." "You for real kid?" asks Lee, sounding like she is beginning to trust Kyle.

"Yes! Paul, Kevin, and I are out to stop them! Please! Help me out, I have a feeling that Paul and Kevin are in danger, take Felicity to the nurse." Kyle begs. "We'll help you." "What?" cries Marie, "Awwww." Moans May. "No moaning! If we want to stop this pervert I say we help this kid out." "Thank you." Says Kyle as he leaves to find Paul.

In the storage room of the gym, Mara meets the mysterious man. "I did it, Paul has been removed." "Good, you've done your part and you'll get you're reward." "When?" "Now." A tower of mats smashes into Mara, and knocking her out.

Kyle walks down an empty hall and hears a moaning coming from a dark empty room. He opens the door and follows the painful sounding wails. It's Paul, locked up in the closet. "Paul, Paul are you okay?" "Evil Martian flamingoes have invaded wal-mart, they want to steal pneumonia." "Well, that answers that, Paul snap out of it." Says Kyle, slapping Paul, who wakes up.

"Kyle, I remember Mara, I found her and she was hot. And she hit me on the head with a Annville." "And I found Felicity, he or she already got to her!" "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes! We need to stop this gag." "Okay, what about Kevin?" Paul asks, "Oh boy." Mutters Kyle.

The bell rings and lunch ends. As the kids return to class Paul and Kyle return to the office. "What do we tell him?" asks Kyle, "What we know, but first I say we make a little stop."

They enter the development room, "Arnold! Come on out, you know something and we're here to find out." Yells Paul. There's silence. "He's not here, not in a practical sense." Says a voice belonging to a figure steps out from the shadows, motioning to the knocked out body of Arnold. "Sean." Says Paul.

"That's right, I've been following you, and I'm not the only one. Sadly Kevin has already found that out." "Kevin?" asks Kyle, "What happened to him?" asks Paul. "The same guy who's been eliminating all the witting and unwitting helpers. And if we don't do something I'm next."

"Start explaining." Demands Paul. "Very well. It all started two weeks ago, I was approached by an anonymous beggar who asked me to help him buy one of the cameras, the instructions were to leave it by flag pole, but after my neighbor Tracey told me he had been approached for the same thing. After I dropped it off at the flag pole, I stayed hidden to see who this guy was; it was Cooper, the janitor."

"So this Cooper guy is behind all this?" asks Paul, "No, I knew him once, he was an older kid on my street, he's stupid, and he couldn't come up with a plan like this. Someone is pulling his strings." Says Sean. "Someone who could upload a virus to strike the security cameras to glitch out when Cooper attacks!" says Kyle. "Yes, but who? That's what I wasn't able to find out." Explains Sean.

Kyle looks up at the vents, and he remembers. "I figured it out! Paul, remember when I heard something in the shafts?" "Yeah, oh you think that whatever you heard was the guy behind all of this." "Right." "Well let's get this over with, I wanna find out who used us for his or her sick game." Says Sean. Sean lifts Paul up, but then Kyle sees a tape recorder. "This might come in handy." Mutters Kyle.

Paul, then Sean, then Kyle crawl down the shafts and they hear the noise Kyle heard earlier. "It's right up ahead." Says Paul as he climbs up an inclined shaft. "Find them Cooper! They're on to us; I heard it from the bug you placed in Raymond's development room." "Do they have any idea who you are?" "No, but you not so much, I don't know what happened to them, they went somewhere where there are no cameras."

"I'll find 'em soon." Says Cooper, "Yeah, real soon!" says Paul as he, Sean, and Kyle bust out of the vent. "You!" yells the mastermind. "PHIL!?" they all cry. "That's right it's me Phil, I was behind it all along. Cooper, take Sean out." Phil orders, "Not today." Says Sean as he jumps Cooper and they fall through a door on a staircase leading to the roof.

"I must applaud you Paul; I underestimated you and your friend here." "Why are you doing this?" asks Kyle, 'Well, I guess you've earned an explanation. You see, I want money, and I figured what's the easiest way to get money? The answer is sexual. I came up with the plan to use cameras to record the girl's locker room and sell them on the black market, Cooper was in need of bucks and he agreed to help. But I only had enough for one camera, so I contacted the eight to help me, lying about my motivation of course, and the cameras were put up by Mara, she wanted to be known as a sexual beauty so she assisted."

"Then why take her out?" asks Paul, "I'll get to that, I became aware that Sean had stumbled upon my scheme, so my endgame was thrown into action. First I had Cooper eliminate Tracey at his home, Martin at the bus stop, and Michael in the restroom. The cameras were pointed out to Antonucci by Mara, and after your fallout with him yesterday, you were to take the blame." "Guess you didn't bet on Antonucci's weirdness, did you." "No. After you stumbled upon Sasha after his beat down, you became involved in one big conspiracy."

"And what makes you think you'll get away with this?" asks Kyle, "Boy, I've sure did manage to think through that one! After Cooper's done with Sean, he'll take care of you. And we'll escape with a knocked out Mara to sell the recordings, to a contact I've made. And now the rest of my plan, you got a lot of info from Felicity, so she had to be taken care of after Darrell's beating, she ran but Cooper took care of her, Mara was assigned to take you out after I realized that you were becoming a threat and then Cooper took her out after he was supposed to take care of Sean, but big chin Kevin interfered."

"Where is Kevin?" demands Paul, "Oh, wouldn't you like to know. And as for Arnold, I decided that he was to be eliminated after he helped you." "But I bumped into you this morning! What were you doing out?" asks Paul, "Hey, when you gotta go man!" "So what now?" asks Paul as Kyle backs up the opened shaft.

"I win, Cooper beat you two senseless, we escape with Mara and become filthy rich, and you take the blame!" "Why would we? We know everything." Says Paul, "Yes, just the three of you, you'll be disavowed, and punished while I get off scot free with these!" he says holding up all nine cameras! "How did you…?" "You didn't think Cooper and Mara did all the dirty work did you? While they were off doing their deeds I snuck into Antonucci's office and snatched them! Oh look, you're little friend is running away." Says Phil, and he's right. Kyle is retreating down the shaft.

"It's over Paul, I've won." "Not if I have anything to say about it!" yells Paul as he punches Phil in the gut, "Oh, so this is how it ends, eh?" says Phil as he punches back, hitting Paul right in the chest, then Paul grabs the box containing the cameras and throws it into the stairway, "NO!" cries Phil who ducks after it.

Paul jumps on to Phil, but Phil manages to overpower Paul, and toss him over the railing! Paul grabs the concrete floor and looks at Phil. "You loose Paul, and I win. And there is NOTHING you can do to stop it!" "Don't bet on it!" yells Paul as he reaches up and grabs Phil's shirt and pulls him over! One of Phil's cameras falls out and onto the stair edge..

Phil grabs Paul's leg, but he drops the box and the cameras fall to the ground, where they shatter! "NOOOOO!" "YESSSSS!" cheers Paul as he kicks Phil in the face, causing him to fall to the ground floor! Just then Cooper flies past Paul and plummets to the ground with Phil. "Need a hand?" asks Sean.

"Get off of me, it's ruined, RUINED! Let's get out of here." Phil yells, Cooper opens the door, only to have Ed, Double D, and Eddy block his escape! "About time we showed up." Says Eddy as Ed punches the two out cold.

Then Kyle comes with Antonucci, "So, these are the two behind it, eh? Paul, Kyle, Sean, Eds; good work." He says. "Sir? What's going on?" asks Paul, "I recorded Phil's whole scheme. Showed it to Antonucci and we got the Eds and hightailed it to the rescue." Says Kyle. "I knew you wouldn't bail on me Zeph!" cheers Paul.

Later at the end of the day, Antonucci makes an announcement. "Students, the recent string of attacks and the cameras in the girl's locker room has been sorted out and we have captured all of those responsible! Thanks to Paul Stewart and his partner Kyle." Paul and Kyle shake hands, and there's a thunderous applause for them.

Later as school ends and everyone leaves, giving congrats to Paul and Kyle, Paul runs into Felicity, "Felicity! I hope you're alright." "I am Paul, thanks to you for stopping them. And I have a little reward for you." She says, she then kisses him on the cheek and she walks away.

Paul smiles and walks away, "Paul, wait!" says Kyle, "Whatever happened to Kevin?"

MEANWHILE…

Kevin falls out of the garbage truck and into a pile of sharp trash! "This isn't an ironic ending! It's just mean!" cries Kevin.

LATER

Paul walks home and takes something out of his pocket. The camera that fell out, it is the one with Rachel on it. He smiles and walks away triumphant.

**Woo-hoo! That was the chapter I enjoyed writing the most!**

**Next week: What the Ed's Going On?!**


	18. What the Eds Going On!

**And now let's get started with an old friend from the show. **

**I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy. **

**Special thanks to Easymac120.**

**What the Ed is going On?**

"Thanks for letting me stay here for a few days Uncle Thomas." Says a tall lanky man with wild tangled up black hair in his mid twenties as he hauls some box's into Zoe's guest room. "No problem Tim, it will be so good to have you stay for a while." Says Thomas, Zoe's dad as he helps him with his stuff.

Laurie, Zoe's mom, follows them into the room. "Uh... yeah, so how long will you be staying Tim?" "Only a week, I've got places to be and things to do." Says Tim as he takes out a brief case labeled 'KEEP OUT! (Yes Zoe that means you.)' and he places on his bed. "Zoe will be so surprised! She loves it when you visit." "Yeah I know, my sides still hurt from the last time." "So what brings you here?" asks Laurie, "My job, I tell you more about that later." He says closing the door as they leave.

Meanwhile outside Zoe approaches her home with Kyle, Jimmy, and Sarah. "And what happened after that?" asks Kyle, "Well after everyone ran off the Eds tried to stand up to the Kankers." Says Jimmy, "Look!" cheers Zoe.

There is a large RV parked in front of Zoe's house. "Who's RV is that?" asks Kyle, "It's my cousin Tim's! He's come to visit!" she cheers and runs to her house.

"So, nice place. Neighbors nice?" "Y-yes." Says Laurie. "So where's Zoe?" "Oh, probably somewhere with her friends." She says. "Good, I got some stuff to do; I found something at the dump." "The dump? You went through trash?" "I go through everyone's trash." He says, "I can not believe my sister gave birth to you. I blame your father." She says. "He was pretty out there, but that's what Mom found so damn attractive and tantalizing." "Tim!" cheers Zoe as she runs in. "Zoe! How's my little nutcase doing?" "As crazy as ever!"

Later at dinner: "So, Tim, what do you do?" asks Laurie, "Well, I'm an artifact hunter, I hunt down and look for various artifacts and rare items, and then give them to an auction house to sell off." "What kind of artifacts?" asks Zoe. "Oh, things I can't reveal." "Why not?" asks Zoe. "Because I'd get fired if I told you." He says simply. 'Wicked! He must have some awesome stuff if he doesn't want us finding out about it!'

Later that night Zoe sneaks by his room. "You bet Mr. Nicolas, I'm sure this is it. When I touched it I didn't know what happened until a half an hour later, and I had just dropped it, I'm pretty sure this is it. How much do ya think this'll go for? It would make one hell of a fun physiological weapon! Okay, yeah. Sure. I'll get it to ya after I leave my family, ya know, haven't seen them in ages. Bye sir." Zoe walks to her own room, planning something.

Early next morning Zoe sneaks into the guest room. Tim is asleep, but is still listening to Teotihuacan by Noel Gallagher, and muttering something in his sleep. "Okay, Tim said he touched it and something, but he didn't say what." Then she sees a brief case on the desk, "It's probably in that case!" she says, hushed.

She opens the case and looks into it. A boomerang. "A boomerang? That's it? What's so special about it?" she asks, then she grabs it. Zoe twitched and zinged around. Then she looked up. "Oh my! I'm in Tim's room, oh I better get out." She says shyly as she leaves.

Tim wakes up, licking his lips, "Oh boy, what a dream. Wait a sec!" he cries and he sees that the boomerang is gone! "Oh no, it'll spread! What happened?! …as if I had to ask, Zoe!" In the front room Zoe is about to leave the house and she hears him calling her. "Oh no! I better run." She says leaving the house.

Meanwhile outside Ed, Double D, and Eddy walk down the side walk. "So how's that retro van project coming Double D?" asks Ed, "Nice Ed, I think we can begin work on it after school this week." "Great Sockhead! So whose car will it be?" asks Eddy, "Why can't it be all of ours? We won't even need it for several years." "Because, it should belong to whoever knows how to handle a sweet baby like that." "Well I guess you're out then." Snarks Double D. "Why you…" Then they see Zoe approaching them, with a rather familiar object.

"Uh, guys is that what I think it is?" asks Ed, "No!" cries Eddy, "It couldn't be!" says Double D. Zoe walks up to them, but avoids eye contact. "Zoe! Where did you get that?" asks Eddy, "Uh… Nowhere! Please, what do you want?" "That's it all right!" says Ed. "What do we do?" asks Eddy, "Take it from her!" says Double D. "Have you killed a few brain cells? The last time we saw that thing it turned me into a prissy mom, Ed into Einstein, and you into a nudist." Says Eddy.

"Good point." "Uh guys, Zoe's gone." Says Ed. Zoe has in fact ran away. "Oh boy." Mutters Eddy. "We must catch her! If that toy goes unchecked it could wreak chaos and madness of all of Peach Creek!" says Double D with a sense of fear and urgency.

Zoe runs down the sidewalk and then crash into someone, Jenna, and it knocks the boomerang out of Zoe's hand. "Hey watch it Zoe, what's the rush?" "Ugh, what happened?" Zoe asks, "Well you were running away from something, which is odd to begin with, carrying this boomerang around…" says Jenna who picks up the boomerang and twists and contorts around!

"Jenna? You okay?" asks Zoe. "Why I'm perfectly fine child. Would you like a gift?" she asks evilly. "You bet!" "Good." Jenna uses the boomerang as a weapon and tries to stab Zoe with it! "Whoa, back off girl!" cries Zoe, "Come here! And I'll cook you in a skillet with carrots and potatoes!" she screams at Zoe.

BAM! Ed hits Jenna in the head with a pipe. "Well done Ed!" says Double D as the Eds arrive to help. "Yeah, let's just hope she won't remember that, you know about her temper." Comments Eddy. "What happened? First thing I'm grabbing a boomerang, the next thing Jenna tries to kill me with it!" says Zoe. "Ugh what the hell man?!" yells Jenna furiously. "I could say the same thing to you… kinda… you just tried to kill me!" says Zoe.

"What? Are you joking?" "No, she's serious, you touched that boomerang and you're personality changed." Says Double D. "I touched a boomerang and I turned psycho?" says Jenna doubtfully. "Trust us; you wouldn't know if you held it again." Says Double D.

"Ed! Didn't you get rid of this thing?" demands Eddy, "I did Eddy! Honest I buried it in the junkyard just like you said!" "Hey what's going on here?" asks Kevin coming over. "Why'd you guys hit Jenna?" he asks, "Zoe found a cursed boomerang, Jenna took it, went crazy, we knocked her out. Oh, and we're gonna destroy this freaking thing." Says Eddy.

"B.S." says Kevin, "Ya know what Kev? Go ahead! Pick it up" says Eddy. "Okay I will." Says Kevin. "Eddy, what are you doing?" asks Double D. "Getting some laughs! Ed, camera!" "Camera Eddy!" says Ed pulling a movie camera out of hammerspace.

Kevin picks up the boomerang and hilarity ensues. Jenna's jaw drops to the ground at what Kevin has become: A dork! "Oh my, his is strange; it appears I have no recollection of what I'm doing out here. Good heavens is that a overgrown weed!?" says Kevin. Eddy and Zoe fall on the ground and explode with laughter. "Oh my god! Hahahaha! I-I-I think I'm gonna throw up! Hhaa! HahaHaHAHAAA!" Eddy laughs, "I-I c-can't bre-AH-ath!" laughs Zoe.

"I don't freaking believe it." Mutters Jenna, "See what I mean?" asks Double D. "Wait! How do I know this ain't some prank?" she asks, "Oh your so stubborn." Mutters Double D. "Hey, found you at last!" says Tim as he runs onto the scene. "Who's this guy?" asks Jenna . "I'm Zoe's cousin, Tim, and that Boomerang happens to be mine!"

"Yours? Listen dude, take my advice that boomerang is nothing but trouble." Says Eddy. "Oh if this curved instrument is yours then take, apologies for the misunderstanding." Says Kevin giving Tim the boomerang! "No! Don't… Why hello there." Tim says in a cheesy evil voice. "I am the great egghead! It is time to wreak havoc onto this fair city!" says Tim, with a ridiculous evil laugh.

"Ed, get it out of his hands!" cries Zoe, "Gotcha." Says Ed, he slaps the boomerang from Tim and it falls to the ground. "Ugh, thanks kid. What happened, what did my persona become?" "Like a 60's batman villain." Says Jenna. "Good, relatively harmless then." He says. "What is this think?" asks Kevin. "This is The Boomerang of Infinity! (Can we insert some dramatic music there?)"

"The Boomerang of Infinity?" says Jenna skeptically. "Yes, legends says that a thousand years ago in Australia, the Aboriginal tribe created the first boomerangs." Kevin, Jenna, Eddy, Ed, and Zoe look to Double D for conformation. "As far as I know it's true." Says Double D. "Anyway, this was one of the first! It was hexed by a witch doctor, it would take the persona of whoever was holding it as long as they held it, when it would be dropped the original persona would return. For a thousand years its gone around the world collecting various pieces of personalities and my employer will put it to good use at last." Says Tim

"Good use?! When it comes to that thing the only use it's good for is causing utter madness!" cries Double D. "Exactamundo, My little friend. Wreak madness on the right kind of people! Terrorists, gangs, drug trades, the works! We could take them down with that piece of wood. Now tell me Zoe, who are you're friends?" "This is Ed, Double D, Eddy, Jenna, and Kevin. Oh and guy who just took the boomerang is Jonny. Wait what?!" cries Zoe. Everyone turns to see Jonny holding the boomerang. "Hey guys, neat boomerang, huh?" he laughs. "GET RID OF IT JONNY!" everyone yells, "Okie Doky Loki!" says Jonny (MlP reference!) he throws it away and it flies off!

"Don't let it get away!" cries Tim, as he Zoe and the Eds chase after it. "Should we help them?" asks Jenna. "Na." says Kevin. "Good idea let them handle the artifact of loco." "What's that Plank? We've done a terrible thing and chaos will reign over the cul-de-sac? Oh well, we better stay with grandpa Oak until this blows over." Says Jonny running away.

The Boomerang flies over the cul-de-sac and lands in Kyle's room through his open window! Kyle comes back in his room with some food to continue watch some TV, and he sees the boomerang. "Now where'd you come from?" he asks as he picks it up.

"It flew back here." Says Ed as he runs to the second Cul-de-sac. "So, you've had experience with this thing before?" Tim asks Eddy and Double D, "Oh yeah, and it wasn't something I wanted to repeat." Says Eddy, "You see, Sarah, Ed's little sister, was the first one to have it, as far as we know." Says Double D. "And what was the change in her persona?" Tim asks, "Well she went from a vicious, stupid, selfish, nasty, and repulsive little butt face to tastes like diabetes kind of sweet little girl." Says Eddy.

"Huh, well according to reports the Boomerang will sometimes make the persona the exact opposite just to mess with its victims." Says Tim. "And it turned our friend Rolf into an opera singer. It turned Ed into an intellectual, it turned Eddy into a mother, and myself into a hippie. I want to know why wasn't Jonny affected?" asks Double D, "Sometimes a person is just too weird for the boomerang to effect." Tim explains. "What happened next?" asks Tim.

Meanwhile in Kyle's house; "Oh my this won't do at all." Says Kyle as he vacuums his living room, he still holds the boomerang in his hand. He is now wearing a butler's uniform He tries to life up a couch, but can't. "It would appear that I must remove this object from my grasp." He says, as he lays the boomerang down he snaps back into his old self. "What the? What's with the zoot suit?" asks Kyle as he goes to change.

Then Ed breaks his door down. "I think it landed in here guys!" says Ed, "What the heck?!" cries Kyle as he rushes to his front room, "I see the boomerang!" cries Tim as he rushes in behind Ed. Eddy, Double D, and then Zoe rush in, "Don't grab it!" cries Double D. "On it!" cheers Zoe as she grabs oven mitts and picks up the boomerang.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on here?" asks Kyle as the run out of his house. "Sorry, classified info. Here's a few hundred to cover the door!" says Tim throwing a wad of bills at Kyle. "Uh… thanks… I guess."

"What now?" asks Eddy, "We get it back in the brief case." Says Tim. "I must respectfully disagree Tim, I think we should destroy it." Says Double D, "Hey! If Sockhead here is willing to get violent I'm on his side." Says Eddy. "You don't think that someone hasn't already tried that? Dozens of people over the years have tried to destroy this thing, none of them could." Says Tim. "Oh, in that case, we should return it to the case." Mutters Double D, defeated.

"Right-o" says Zoe, then Zoe trips! And the boomerang goes flying! "Not again!" yells Tim and the Eds. "Sorry." Zoe says meekly.

Meanwhile in Rolf's yard; Rolf works, pouring chicken feed on the ground as the chickens eat. "Yes, yes my chickens. Eat, you must not go hungry!" says Rolf, then; the boomerang hits Rolf in the face! "Shlahurg!" Rolf leans up, "Who assaults Rolf?! Tis not cool!", then he sees the boomerang and gasps. "The cursed boom thingy has returned to torment us with its wicked ways! It must be stopped!"

"Stop!" yells Double D as he runs into the yard, "Rolf, you can't destroy it!" he says, "Rolf knows this Double D Ed boy." "You do?" "Rolf's family has had a history with this plague." Eddy, Ed, Zoe, and Tim enter the yard, "Oh great how many cursed things had your family had contact with?" asks Eddy as they arrive. "Nine hundred and sixty two, but who counts these things?" Says Rolf.

"You've had experience with this thing before? Well before before? The Eds here told me about your past experience." Says Tim, "More than that," Rolf began, "Rolf's ancestor once had an encounter with this horrible object. A sorcerer cast a spell on the family to protect us, all generations, to be aware that we were being hexed by the curse of this whats it." Explains Rolf. "So that's why you seemed aware of what was going on." Says Double D. "But of course." Finishes Rolf.

"Normally I would dismiss that as pure superstition, but past experience rules that out. How do we go about getting this thing back to the case without touching it?" Double D queries. "Why not just bring the case here?" asks Ed, "What did we say about pointing out plot holes, Ed?" asks Eddy. "Sorry."

Then Eddy brainstorms, "Can we like, overload it? When there was just three of us touching it last time it still worked, but if six people hold it, maybe it could like burn out." "Good idea! Let's try it out!" says Zoe, "I don't know. It could be dangerous." Says Tim, "Who cares?" says Zoe. "Good question." Says Eddy. Then they all reach out to grab it at once.

Meanwhile the Kanker sisters are walking down the lane, Marie has pierced her ears and she looks exhausted. "Man, mom sure gave you what for last night." Says Lee, "I don't know what her deal was! She has her ears pierced!" says Marie in her defense. "Ma is just trying to set ya straight." Says May, "Then why isn't she on your case then? You're as straight as a maze!" Marie rebuts. Then they hear a noise. An extraordinary noise.

They look over Rolf's fence and see something that can't really be described properly. Zoe is stuttering terribly, Tim is laughing like a mad man, Eddy is talking in a high pitched voice, Rolf is singing opera, Ed is spewing out big words, and Double D is stripping.

"….Are they on something?!" asks Lee, "Who cares?! Double D is stripping!" cheers Maries, then Paul appears out of nowhere. "Did I here the words 'stripping' and 'double D' in the same sentence? Oh, its THAT Double D. Oh well." He says leaving, looking very disappointed. "What's going on?" asks May, "Let's find out." Says Lee, she picks up a piece of wood in the lane and throws it at the boomerang and everyone falls down.

"Memo to everyone: It won't over load." Says Tim, "Thanks for the memo, put it in the 'Crap we Already Know' folder." Says Eddy. "Awwww! Strip show is over? Crap!" says Marie, and with that the Kanker sisters walk away, but Marie lingers. "Nice bod by the way, I'm hopping for an encore!" Maries says as she runs off to catch up with her sisters. Double D quickly grabs his shirt and gets it back on, blushing.

"Well, anymore shiny ideas?" asks Rolf, "Yeah I have, we happen to have any other cursed things around here?" Tim says sarcastically. "Yeah, cursed phone if you're interested." Says Eddy. "Did you say… Cursed Phone?" asks Tim turning around dramatically.

A few hours later in the woods; Tim, Eddy, Zoe, Double D, Rolf, and a smart boomerang holding Ed travel to the site where the cursed phone was buried. "Tell me again: WHY ARE WE GOING TO THE FREAKING CURSED PHONE AGAIN!?" yells Eddy angrily. "Because kid, when two cursed items work at once in front of each other they will blackout each other for approximately five days, more than enough time for me to get it to my employer."

"I am not very certain it is wise to hand this relic over to whomever your employer may be." Says the smart Ed. "Trust me, Nicolas is really strict! He'd never give these things to someone who wouldn't use the properly." Says Tim. "I trust you Tim, but are you absolutely sure about this?" asks Double D. "Yeah I'm sure." He says.

"So where'd you bury this cursed phone?" asks Zoe, "Right over there." Says Eddy, pointing to a patch of tall grass. "Ed, dig a hole." Says Eddy. "Very well I shall excavate a hole. Excavate a hole, excavate a hole." Says Ed.

Later on, after they got the boomerang out of Ed's hands, the phone is finally unearthed. Rolf crosses himself in fear, and Eddy hides behind Ed. "This is it." Mutters Double D. The Phone rings. "I'll get it." Says Zoe, "NO!" yells Eddy, Rolf, and Tim.

Too late.

"Hello? Zoe speaking." She says, nothing happens. "Is it safe?" asks Eddy, "For goodness sake Eddy! Yes its safe!" says Double D. Eddy comes out behind Ed, then a bunch of squirrels jump on him and begin to bite and scratch him. "AHH! Get 'em off of me! Get 'em off!" yells Eddy as he runs around.

"Oh yeah! This is it." Says Tim, he grabs the boomerang. "Yes I am back! I the great egg head! Wa ha ha and all that rot. Now to…" then the phone rings. "I'll get it and then says something rather hurtful! Ha!" he says. He picks up the phone. "Hello?" Then, there is a great black light that pours from the phone onto the boomerang. Then the boomerang zaps back causing Tim to drop it and fall backwards.

Then, there is a small black and white shockwave that zaps through the forrest and the group!

"Is it over?" asks Eddy, as he sits up, "Rolf feels that all is clear." Says Rolf. "Let's try it out first." Says Double D. He picks up the boomerang… nothing happens!

"Alright! We did it!" cheers Zoe. "We sure did, and I'm giving each of ya one hundred bucks!" says Tim. "I think my heart just gave out." Says Eddy in amazement, he feels his wrist. "No pulse." He faints. Tim sighs and takes out his cellphone. "I'll call an ambulance."

The next day, Tim prepares to leave. "One for each of you, give this one to Eddy will ya Double D?" says Tim, "Certainly." He replies. "Rolf's Nano wanted Strange Man Tim to have this good luck charm to guide you safely on your journey." Says Rolf, giving him a cheese chunk, "Sheldon the III!" cries Ed. "And, uh let me know how Eddy reacts when he gets out of that coma." Says Tim to Zoe, "Yes sir!" she says.

"We will miss you!" says Thomas grabbing Tim and hugging him. "Urgh! Not so hard! I think my spine is about to explode." Says Tim as he's put down. "Good bye." Says Laurie, hugging him. "I'll be careful, now the sooner I get to my HQ the better." He says getting in his RV and driving off.

"Godspeed to you my friend." Says Rolf giving a salute. "I'm gonna miss him Double D." "Yeah, especially since he's not in the teen series." Says Double D. "I thought we agreed not to address plot holes." Says Ed. "Will you quit it with the meta shit already?!" yells the writer

**The End!**

**Next up: Ed time Stories: The Eds get trapped in the retro van during a storm and swap stories that may or may not have happened. **


	19. Ed Time Stories

**Okay now let me address some facts here. **

**These stories were written by Danny Antonucci, Frank Strom, and Michael Kraiger and they appeared in the Cartoon Network Block Party comic published by DC comics. So full credit is given to them. **

**So all credit goes to them, this is merely a little shot in the dark about wheatear the events in the comics are cannon or not. **

**I do not own them (Duh!)**

**Special thanks to EasyMac120 **

"Wrench." Says Double D as he works under the retro van. "Wrench." Says Ed as he hands it to him. "Thank you Ed." Says Double D. "Ed, could you hand me some screws, please?" "Here you go Double D!" "Thank you Ed." A few minutes later he crawls out from under the van. "Okay Eddy, give it a try." Says Double D. "Finally!" cheers Eddy. "You've been under there for an hour man!"

He starts the car and the engine roars to life! "Alright! The Retro van is in business… why isn't it moving?" he asks, "Eddy, we may have got the engine running but the whole car is another story. We'll need Kevin's assistance for this part." Explains Double D. "Can we do it later guys? It looks like its gonna rain." Says Ed. "Certainly Ed, we don't want to get wet, now do we?" says Double D packing up the tool kit. "Brother." Mutters Eddy.

Then the thunder crashes loudly and lightning flashes and the rain starts pouring down! "Quickly inside!" cries Double D as he and Ed jump into the backseat and Eddy jumps back into the front seat. "So what now?" asks Eddy as he crawls in the back with them. "This storm is supposed to last about an hour or so until it just starts raining instead of pouring down." Says Double D.

"I hope I get home in time to see 'Holiday for Neptunians'." says Ed. "Yeah, yeah Ed. Another one of your crappy horror movies." "Hey! My movies aren't.. Eh, who am I kidding?" says Ed.

They listen to the heavy rain pounding onto the retro van for a few minutes. "Sigh. Remember the old club house we built?" asks Eddy. "Certainly, then the Kanker sisters took it over, then Ed destroyed it." Says Double D, "But remember that we rebuilt it?" asks Eddy. "We rebuilt it?" asks Double D, "I don't remember that." Says Ed. "Yeah we rebuilt it1 Remember?"

Last nail in the Ed-house

Written by Danny Antonucci & Frank Strom

The Eds were all atop the new clubhouse that they were rebuilding after the rampage of Edzilla. Double D hammered in a nail. "This project would've taken half the time if I had some help." Said Double D. Eddy lay down on his back while Ed watched. "Ah quit yer blubbering. You're the one who told Ed to stop." Said Eddy, "It was getting too painful to watch Eddy." Double D replied, Ed held up his fingers and they were covered in bandages. "And when they hatch they will be beautiful butterflies." The trio climbed down to see their finished tree house. "Line up the suckers Double D! Club Ed is reopened for business!" says Eddy.

Double D took out the blue print and inspected it. "Oh dear, well this is embarrassing, it seems we're short a board." He said. Eddy snatched the blue print from him. "Board shmoard! Who cares? We're gonna be rich!" said Eddy, "Like gravy?" Ed chimes in. "Unlike you Eddy, I feel an incomplete project is a blemish on the face of integrity." Double D lectured. "Forget about it, it won't make a difference." Says Eddy. Then the tree house fell on them.

Later on the tree house's basic frame was taking shape in the branches. "Need I remind you that we're still one board short?" asked Double D, "Man you're worst than my mother." Mutters Eddy as Ed hammers the nails into place. "Don't underestimate poor engineering Eddy. We need that missing timber, how many times…" "Alright already! We'll look for a board!" cried Eddy.

Later Eddy came out of his garage, Ed came back from the dumpsters and Double D returned from the dump. "None in my garage." Said Eddy "None in the dumpsters, but I found this biscuit." Said Ed holding up a wrench with a bite mark in it. "None in the wood bin in the dump, ironic don't you think?" reported Double D. "Let's just take a piece from the edge of the lane, nobody will miss it." But by the time they gut there it was all gone. "For heaven's sake." Muttered Double D, "Where'd all the wood go?!" cried Eddy.

As the exited the lane Ed made a suggestion; "Maybe a woodchuck could chuck us some wood?" said Ed, "Shut it Ed." Said Eddy, then they saw Rolf carrying a bunch of wood! "Shlahorg! The joy of back breaking labor makes Rolf shed tears of impurity!" Eddy ran over to Rolf, "Hey Rolfy boy, how bout tossing one of those boards my way?" asked Eddy.

Rolf carried the boards into his farmyard and the Eds followed him. "You must be poking Rolf's eggplants oily Ed boy. Go away!" he says as he throws the boards into a shredder. "What a horrible waste of organic fibrous compound." Said Double D. "No, it is organic fibrous compound for waste." Said Rolf as he opens the top of the chicken coop and poured the shreds in. "Oh come on Rolf! Just one lousy plank of… PLANK! He's wood!" said Eddy as he ran off.

"No way Eddy, plank says to put an egg in your shoe and beat it!" said Jonny as he closed his door. "No thanks Jonny I got a biscuit!" called Ed. "What now Eddy?" asked Double D, Eddy looked up and saw that Jonny's window upstairs was open.

A few minutes later the Eds were casing Jonny around his house. "Cough up the wood baldy! Gimme!" demanded Eddy, "Bananas make good friends too!" said Ed, "Just sign here and all will be well." Said Double D holding out an IOU. "Get out of my house you wierdos!" cried Jonny and he hid behind a wall. "Why do I get the feeling we're about to get our just deserts?" muttered Double D. Then they were pelted by various objects and forced out of the house. "Curse my informal hunches!" cried Double D. "Mess with me will he…" said Eddy.

Later Jonny opened the door and saw a valentine heart lying on the porch saying 'For Plank'. "Well what do you know buddy? A present for you! "'Deer Plank, I sure love you meet me 4 a dayt the old oak tree – seekret admirer.' "Yo Casanova you! I told ya Nazz liked you!" Jonny left his house and went to the old oak tree. Eddy, Double D, and Ed sat on top of the tree house.

"Wait till he gets close, then jump him!" said Eddy, then there was a loud creaking sound and the tree house collapsed again! "Woo Hoo! Good thing you wore deodorant buddy, you gotta whole bunch of secret admirers! "Monotonous, isn't it?" muttered Double D, "Yeah, whatever it means." Sighed Eddy, "Love is a splendid thing!" said Ed.

END OF FIRST STORY

"I'm afraid I don't remember Eddy, I remember rebuilding the tree house, but not trying to get Plank for it." Says Double D "Me too." Says Ed. "Forget you." Mutters Eddy. The rain still pours on. "Remember that love note we got last summer?" asks Double D, "Love note?" asks Ed, "Nope." Says Eddy. "Oh very well, I'll elaborate." Says Double D.

SECRET ED-MIRER

Written by Michael Kraiger

In Ed's back yard Sarah stood wearing a towel as a cape, while Jimmy wore a diaper and fake wings. "Have you ever seen anybody as beautiful as me, Beauty, the goddess of beauty? Have you Jimmy?" Jimmy took up a bow and arrow and tied a little Valentine card to the arrow. "Oh! Let's trade places Sarah! I don't want to be a cupid anymore! This diapers giving me a rash! And I don't like weapons! They're so Neanderthal!" He said, aiming the weapon up high, then he accidently fired it! "Gracious!" cried Jimmy, as it flew out of the yard.

Ed, Double D, and Eddy stood at their latest scam; Ed's Toasters. "Eddy, perhaps homemade toasters aren't all the range after all." Double D said, "Shut up Sockhead." Retorted Eddy. Just then there was a whistling sound, Ed looked up and saw the arrow coming at them. "Incoming!" cried Ed, "Every man for himself!" cried Eddy, "Stay back offending object from the skies!" said Ed, holding the fake toaster for a weapon. Then the arrow, which had a suction cup in place of a sharp arrow, hit Eddy in the head. "I'm hit! This is it fellas, I'm going up, or down!" cried Eddy. "Eddy, it's a toy arrow! Hardly a mortal wound." Said Double D. "Look! It brought us a message!" said Ed taking off the Valentine message. "Can you decipher its cryptic message Double D?" asked Ed, "Yeah Einstein, like who's trying to kill me?!" said Eddy. "'I will be blue, least you know it's true, I have an unquenchable fondness for you.'" Read Double D, "What kind of gibberish is that?" demanded Eddy, "Unless I'm mistaken, which I'm certainly not, it seems to be a declaration of love." Double D explained, "Love?!" "Eddy's got a girl friend!" cheered Ed. "Listen monobrow, I ain't got no dame!" said Eddy, pulling the arrow off of his head. "Well Eddy, it does seem that you have a secret admirer." Said Double D. "Oh yeah? How do ya know that it was aimed at me?" asked Eddy. "Gravy!" cried Ed as Double D gasped.

"Although it is a rare occasion, Eddy is correct! This could have been for anyone of us! But which one? Certainly not me!" said Double D, "Can't be me." Said Eddy, "I'm too Ed." Said Ed. "Obviously, we simply need to determine who sent it to us in order to identify its recipient! We'll make a list of suspects and begin the elimination process. First off I think it's safe to say we can eliminate Sarah." Said Double D, "Ew!" cried Eddy, "My sister doesn't even like me!" said Ed. "Then there's Nazz…" They all said at once. "Excuse me gentlemen." Said Double D leaving, "I think I hear my mom calling." Said Eddy departing. "I'm Ed!"

Ian Ed's room he grabbed a monster toy and labeled it 'To Nazz '. Then Eddy put on a Barry White album, sprayed himself with deodorant, and combed his hair. "Sweet." He said simply. Double D put a sock in an envelope, "What female could resist freshly laundered footwear?" he asked himself. (Eddy and Ed looked at Double D weirded out. "What?" asks Double D, "Dude, I thought you were the smart one." Says Eddy.)

Later on in the Cul-de-sac, Double D held the envelope, Ed the monster, and Eddy stood on fire hydrant making a manly pose. Double D shook nervously as Nazz rode by on her bike. Then Victor slammed Eddy off of the hydrant and right into Ed! "Ridiculous Eddy! You're pose horrifies Victor!" Victor then knocked Double D to the ground as it ran off then Rolf gave chase. "Victor! Return to Rolf!". Then Double D's envelope lands on Eddy's face, "What's this Double D?" asked Eddy, "Oh dear." Double D muttered. "You were writing to Nazz?" asked Eddy. "Well, I cannot deny that I reached the same conclusion that you two also reached. Each on of us thought that letter was intended for him!" "As if she'd give a dang about you! It was for me!" said Eddy, "You're both wrong! It makes me hungry!" said Ed. "Gentlemen! Don't you see that this ill fated romance is threatening our very friendship? We shouldn't be fighting like this!" cried Double D. The three stood there looking at each other silently. "But that note was meant for someone but who?" asked Ed. "We'll just have to ask Nazz who."

They showed it to her and she said, "Sorry guys, but this isn't my writing. I didn't send this note." "But if it wasn't you…" began Ed, "Then that only leaves…" continued Double D, "THE KANKER SISTERS!" screamed Eddy!

Later in Double D's basement, the Eds hid watching a spare TV in the basement. "How long do we have to stay down here Eddy?" asked Double D, "Long enough until the Kankers grow up and move!" cried Eddy.

THE END

"I don't remember any of that ever happening." Says Eddy, "Me neither." Says Ed, "Oh come on fellows, we were in my basement for two days!" "Remember the time we went down to the sewer?" asks Ed. "During the blackout and you convinced the others that it was the work of mole me?" asks Double D, "Or when we set up the swamp ride?" asks Eddy. "No? Remember…"

ANOTHER ED DOWN THE DRAIN

Written by Michael Kraiger

Kevin walked by and saw Double D holding Eddy, holding Ed who was in the sewer. "What the?" muttered Kevin. "Eddy, I feel it imperative to mention that this is both needlessly strenuous and hardly sanitary!" said Double D, "So what else is new? Find anything yet Ed?" asked Eddy, "I feel something squishy!" called Ed. "Ha! What are you dorks doing now? Sewer fishing?" asked Kevin. "I assure you Kevin that is not our intent, Eddy inadvertently dropped his 'Who to scam and when book' down the storm drain and we are simply trying to retrieve it." Then Ed pulls a huge load of filth out. "Whoa." Mutters Kevin. "Disgusting! That Amalgamation is most certainly not the book Ed. We'd have better luck of catching an alligator in our suburban sewers than find the book now." Said Double D, "Gators? Cha Ching!" cheered Eddy.

Lather the trio entered Eddy's attic. "Time to get ready for the scam of the century boys!" said Eddy, "What scam? Care to elaborate?" asked Double D. "Not in front of you that's for sure. Alls I know is that we gear up, catch a gator, and then sell it. Next thing you know we're rolling in quarters and jawbreakers!" said Eddy searching in a box. "That's assuming that they fetch a hefty bounty." Eddy glued a flashlight to Ed's head, "Here's your headlight Ed, you're Ed the gator spotter!" says Eddy, "Spiffy." Says Ed. "And you're going to wrangle it in Double D!" says Eddy handing Double D a little fish net.

Later the Eds entered the sewer. "Good gracious! This fetid stench compounds my already lackluster desire as a participant in this endeavor!" said Double D, "Shut it grandma! Just keep yer eyes peeled for the gator." Ordered Eddy. "Hey Double D, how many eyes do gators got?" asked Ed. "That's "Gators have" Ed, and two e-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYY YEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!" screamed Double D when he saw the hundreds of glowing yellow eyes around them. Eddy's jaw dropped and Ed simply said "Jeepers Creepers." Ed then shown his light on to the darkness and saw that the eyes were frogs! "Froggies! Come to Ed!" he said accidently knocking Double D down.

"We're supposed to be catching gators here guys!" Cried Eddy, then CLANG! Ed crashed into a pole. "Hello pole!" greeted Ed as Double D fell face first into the sewer water, and lifted himself up. "Ed, you'd best get me to a shower and pronto… gracious." He said in awe as he and Ed looked on. Eddy came around the corner. "Guys? Where are you going? Don't leave me in the dark!...Hold the phone!" he said as he saw what they saw. A giant pile of garbage including a rocking chair, a door, a red wagon, a sign, a suit case, an accordion, a bike, and other things sat in the sewers. "Jiggers! This looks like the mutant moon base in 'The festering underbelly of hungry in-laws part two'!" cried Ed. "No Ed, this must be the eventual repository of all odd flotsam and jetsam in the sewers!" said Double D. "You're both wrong! This is our big ticket to the big time! We are gonna be so rich!" said Eddy.

He picked up a few empty bottles, "That five cents a bottle for deposit, we'll sell the aluminum cans for scrap, and charge the kids a quarter for these baseballs!" said Eddy, "Not without a through disinfecting process. Who knows what kinds of germs these things have acquired down here." Muttered Double D examining some of the objects. Ed stuffed a bunch of cans down his pants. "I'm already on it Eddy! These cans fit nicely down my pants!" called Ed. "Yeah Ed, while you're at it you can fill up the empty space in your head too!" said Eddy. Then there was a loud noise coming from nearby! Then they saw a shadow in the tunnel! "The gator!" said Ed, "What now Eddy?" asked Double D, "Mommy…EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" screamed Eddy.

The trio ran down another tunnel. "Eddy, didn't we set out to capture this beast?" asked Double D, "Well I'm setting out of here!" cried Eddy. "I'm the gingerbread man!" cheered Ed as he ran, but then Ed's pants fell off! Losing all the cans. Then they heard the beast grunt, "It's coming closer!" cried Ed. "It'll take our heads off!" cried Eddy. Double D squinted his eyes and saw something familiar. "Wait a minute! That's no reptile, it's Rolf! His shadow tricked us." Explained Double D. Rolf came out carrying Ed's pants and another bag filled with cans.

"Oh ho! So we meet again Ed boys, and you can bare witness as Rolf has claimed all the treasures of the sewer! Enough to mend the tractor. Is luck not sitting in Rolf's nostrils?" asked Rolf as he walked away out of the drain. "Well Eddy there goes your gator Eddy." Said Double D sighing. "There goes my money." Said Eddy with rage. "There go my pants. By pants!" cheers Ed.

THE END

"What?" asks Eddy as Ed finishes his story. "Don't you guys remember?" asks Ed. "No, but I remember a pattern when I see one. You two don't remember my story, Ed and I don't remember Eddy's and Eddy and I don't remember Ed's. Seem familiar to you?" asks Double D. There's an awkward silence for a minute. "Hey, rain stopped." Says Eddy, "Then let's get home." Says Double D as the three leave the car.

The End.

**And that was another episode.**

**Next Week: The Great Out-Eds **


End file.
